Daft Charade
by NarcissaBlackLilyEvans
Summary: Students at Hogwarts, Lily Evans and Narcissa Black form an unlikely and peculiar bond amid traditional Wizarding Era  where lesbian love is punishable by the kiss of a dementor.Set in 1956 Hogwarts: Lily Evans 5th year, Narcissa 6th year student.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Prologue:**

It was an unsophisticated Age of the Wizarding World, an age where blood status highlighted and defined who a wizard was, marking social standing and acceptance. Pure-bloods reveled at the ideology that Magic should be practiced by those of Magical-Blood, and bolstered their stance by proving their bloodlines through the centuries. While those of purely Muggle-blooded descent struggle within the Wizarding World to prove themselves competent witches and wizards amidst such archaic ideologies, continually facing skepticism, insults, and violence by those Pure-Bloods who wish to separate the Wizarding World from the Muggle World. Still, those who were born Half-Blooded struggled with their identity of self amidst social stigmas against Muggle-Born, often times working twice as hard to prove themselves worthy to practice Magic to Pure-Bloods and prove themselves humble enough to Muggle-Borns.

Despite attempts throughout the Wizarding Age by select open-minded Witches and Wizard to break down the ideologies surrounding the importance of bloodlines, it prevailed and lived on to the present day. Marriage, then, became essential to preserve Pure-bloodedness and to avoid Half-Blooded offspring. The essence of marriage became the defining attribute to upholding the Family honor: any marriage to a Muggleborn, or even a Half-Blood, could taint the family name within society. Thus, many Pure-Blooded and untainted Wizarding households insist upon arraigned marriages for the children. Resistance to an arranged marriage by anyone has often resulted in severe punishments inflicted by family members, and even death.

However important bloodlines are within the traditional Wizarding World, it was ever-clear that having a child, whether it be pure-blooded or half-blooded, was favored than not producing heirs. Thus, any relation that did not produce children was seen as an abomination to the greater society: werewolf relations to humans, all homosexual relations, and those heterosexual relations that did not produce children. Ancient Laws banning homosexual marriage, or any sign of homosexual relations, along with werewolf relations, prevailed despite attempts to ban such barbaric laws. If caught engaging in homosexual or werewolf relations, one was tried in the Wizengamot and if found guilty would receive severe punishments before being handed to the dementors for a final kiss in life.

Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has attempted, fruitlessly, to dismantle the Ancient laws and was always several votes short of succeeding. The view that homosexuality was a disease of the Muggles that filtered into the Wizarding World could not be shaken out of the Pure-Bloods who served as seat members of the Wizengamot. Twice Dumbledore had brought up the issue for voting and twice it had failed. Having given up on the council of Pure-Bloods within the Wizengamot, he retired to teach at the school in hopes to inspire the future generation towards change.

The year was 1956 and several of the younger generation, under Dumbledore's wing, would be the ones to bring that change.

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express **

Lily Evans stumbled onto Platform nine and three quarters, pushing her loaded cart before her. She had waved goodbye to her mother and father before crossing into the platform and felt sad that Petunia had refused to accompany them, as she did all the previous years, to bid her elder sister farewell. Attempts to mend their relationship over the summer were fruitless and Lily was sorry for that. She knew that the hurt and jealousy ran too deep, and so long as Lily continued to pursue a Magical lifestyle that Petunia could never engage, she knew that their relationship would continue to drift further apart. She sighed.

"You've arrived."

Lily turned to see Severus Snape standing before her. He had grown taller over the summer, and his hair  
>was longer. She smiled as she pulled him into an embrace. He always felt good in her arms; she was comfortable, serene.<p>

"I've missed you, Sev," Lily stated. The words breathed out naturally from her depth.

"I missed you more," Severus stated. "I'm sorry I wasn't around this summer. I wanted to visit but…"

"I understand," Lily said, breaking out of the embrace to look up at him. Her smile radiated, "you were busy interning for the Aurors at the Ministry and I can only imagine what _that_ was like…"

"I've got loads of stories!" Severus began, "if you want, I'll tell you on the train… That is, if you want to sit next to me?"

Lily looked up at him and cupped the side of his gentle face, "what sort of question is that, Sev?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted to sit with your Gryffindor friends…" He faltered at the mention of it.

"No, I want to sit next to you."

Lily smiled at him and Severus felt his heart shift in his chest. Together, they packed her luggage onto the train before making their way to an empty compartment. Severus began telling her stories of Aurors arresting wizards who had broken Magical laws. While in the middle of discussing a specific incident, the compartment doors opened to reveal the gang of four known as the Marauders. Their leader, James, stood wild eyed at finding Lily sitting so closely to Severus, who was nothing but Slytherin scum to him.

"Lily, what are you doing sitting here with _him_?" James asked.

"That is none of your business," Lily began, "who I hang out with and what I do with my time is my own affair and it would behoove you to accept that axiom and leave us be."

"Yeah but…" continued James, glaring at the Slytherin with utter disgust, "you wrote in your letter that you'd sit with us on the train and tell us about your summer vacation…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

Lily turned to stare at an uncomfortable Severus and placed a hand on his thigh for reassurance. She heard Sirius growl behind her, "you're ditching _US_ for a lowlife pussy son of a …"

"Sirius…"

A melodious voice stated the name and they all turned to face the source. Lily felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes averted to an elder student gracefully standing in the hallway. Brown eyes glowed from the porcelain face, elegant hair of a unique mixture of fair-blonde and dark-brown weaved around her perfect body, her eyebrows arched regally defining her presence before them, and Lily's eyes absorbed the entire of her before finding their way to her breasts, which heaved with every breath under the constraints of the Emerald dress.

"Narcissa," Sirius stuttered, clearly shocked to find who had called his name.

"Have I disrupted something?" The words flowed from her lips like the serene water in a stream. Her eyes moved from Sirius to Severus, who had perched up a little taller on his seat upon her arrival.

"We were just…" Sirius began, struggling to find the words.

"Leaving." Severus finished the sentence for him, a mark of defiance against the vulgar statements made earlier.

Lily watched the exchanges with admiration. She had never seen Sirius, James, and Severus so enamored by anyone, or anything. She, herself, was drawn to the figure before them and in an unexplainable way she felt the need to know everything about Narcissa.

"Then I've arrived at the perfect moment. Sirius, your mother wanted you to have this. You've seemed to have forgotten it while boarding the train," she handed him a package while saying it. There was a motherly quality to her, an aura of womanhood that couldn't be denied.

"Thanks…" Sirius said and looked down with disinterest at what his mother could have possibly wanted him to have that he hadn't grabbed from his own home. Knowing that he couldn't bully Severus in the presence of Narcissa, he motioned the Marauders to leave the compartment. When they were several feet away, Narcissa clarified a point for him: "If you ever insult a member of my house again, Sirius, so help me I will teach you your place."

She looked threatening as she said it, her chin hung high and her brown eyes pierced through the Marauders at Sirius. Lily watched in envy and deep admiration, she wished she could have such an effect on them in the way that this girl did. Now that she came to think of it, who _was_ this girl? Other than knowing her name and the house she belonged to, she had no recollection of ever hearing about her or seeing her around the castle.

Narcissa stepped into the compartment and sat across from Lily and Severus. She eyed the Gryffindor with a sense of mistrust before averting her eyes to Severus.

"How are you?" She touched Severus' knee gently and Lily felt an odd sensation build within her.

"I'm fine," Severus quickly stated and glanced between Lily, who was staring at Narcissa's prefect badge in wonder, to Narcissa, whose fixated gaze was upon him.

"And you are?" She asked, eyeing the Gryffindor robes worn by Lily before finding Emerald eyes.

"Lily Evans," she said, barely finding the words.

"A Gryffindor…" she snarled, looking at Severus quizzically.

"And what's wrong with that fact?" Lily challenged, snapping out of her trance. Though she didn't like many of her fellow Gryffindor classmates, that didn't delegitimize all the good qualities attached with the Gryffindor House, bravery being one and what she was also attempting to display.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows, not feeling obligated to respond to a Gryffindor. "My father requested the reports; I suggest you send them with an owl as soon as possible…" Narcissa said and when Severus nodded, she stood to leave when a hand clasped her wrists.

"Don't ignore me! That's rude…" Lily stated.

"How dare you touch me," Narcissa whispered and shook her hand from Lily's grasp before pointing her wand at Lily's neck. Severus began mumbling but the doors to the compartment opened revealing the two people he feared more than her: Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy.

"Cissy, we've been looking all over for…" Bellatrix stopped when she saw her sister's wand pointed at the Gryffindor sitting aside Severus. "What is that mudblood doing here?" Bellatrix growled, pulling her wand out as backup. Lucius stared between Severus and the Black sisters, not daring to look at the pathetic form between them.

"I'll handle this…" Lucius said, putting his hand on the smalls of Narcissa's back, but she didn't move, her haunting gaze still held on the Gryffindor, which she now learned was a mudblood: the scum of the Earth. Worse than regular Muggles were those who dared enter their Magical world.

"NO!" Severus stood, blocking Lily behind his body. "She's…she's…"

"A Filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix jeered. "How dare you associate with that…disgusting creature."

"…SPYING ON SIRIUS FOR ME!" Severus dared state the words. Their shocked expressions were priceless and Lily's eyes, which were full of tears from their cruel remarks, widened in repulsion. She stood up and shoved her way through the three Slytherins blocking her path. Bellatrix sneered as she walked past her and Narcissa stood there staring at Severus, searching for the truth in his eyes.

"Explain yourself," Lucius, the head boy of Slytherin, said. "Lest you want me to report this to Professor Slughorn…"

"… I can't say what it's for. I wasn't supposed to say anything at all about it…"

"You're lying…" Narcissa accused, "You're lying to cover up the fact that she's your friend."

"No, I would never…" Severus began, sweat pouring down the side of his face. He was mumbling in extreme nervousness.

"So then tell us," Lucius said, playing with the wand in his hands as it faced Severus, "tell us of this plan to spy on Sirius. And who is this girl who is so willing to help a Slytherin."

"Someone asked me to spy on Sirius, to make sure he wasn't tainting the name of Black while in Gryffindor and since the mudblood is vulnerable, as she is not exactly an accepted member of the Gryffindors in the way that others are, I took advantage of that and questioned her about Sirius. But you all blew my cover in front of her and now, it is unclear if she will trust me."

Lies, they were all lies and Narcissa saw through them. Bellatrix and Lucius, on the other hand, were entirely convinced and sat down within the compartment to question Severus further about what he had discovered about Sirius Black. Bellatrix eagerly listened to every lie that poured out of Severus' mouth, as she would never want any dishonor to come to the Great House of Black. Lucius also listened with admiration. After all, he hoped that his crush on Narcissa would develop into a relationship, which would one day lead to marriage. Marrying a member of a tainted house wouldn't seem acceptable to him.

Now that Narcissa thought about it, she wouldn't mind being left alone from Lucius. Though he was handsome, with beautiful grayish-blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, and he came from a Pure-Blood family that the Blacks approved of, she just didn't feel anything romantic towards him. He was the perfect mate for her in every sense of her societal and family obligations, but she always believed in love persevering and not once in the years she had known him had she felt anything more than a slight physical attraction to him. She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. An image of beautiful Emerald eyes between long locks of Red hair found its way into her thoughts, but she didn't have the strength to fight it. Overwhelmed and exhausted, she drifted into sleep as the Hogwarts Express made its way towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Potions Class

**Chapter 2: Potions Class**

"Please, Lily!" Severus pleaded, standing in the way of her leaving the Gryffindor common room. "Just let me explain!"

Severus had been standing outside the Gryffindor common room for thirty minutes, begging those who passed through the doors to retrieve Lily so that he could talk to her. After thirty minutes of waiting and wondering if Lily was simply ignoring the requests or if the Gryffindors hadn't passed on the message for him, Lily appeared at the doorway. Severus had twenty minutes to talk to her and apologize for what had happened on the Hogwarts Express before he had to make way towards Transfigurations class.

"Explain what?" Lily began, "explain how you lied to your shady Slytherin friends just to become popular amongst them?"

"No, it's not like that…" Severus began but was immediately cut off by Lily, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, it's exactly like that! You lied to them! You couldn't tell them that I was YOUR FRIEND, so you lied about why you were interacting with me! I mean, what did they think all these years when we were hanging out together? Or are Muggle-borns invisible to them?"

"Please…I did it to protect you…" Severus pleaded, "I had to lie so they wouldn't harass you anymore than they did! I saw what they were saying was hurting your feelings and I just wanted them to stop!"

"Severus," Lily looked him dead in the eye, "What hurt me more than their insults was the fact that you had to lie to them about our friendship! Do you know how that makes _ME_ feel?"

Severus stood there dumb-stricken, not knowing what to say. Finally, after several moments of absorbing what Lily had told him, he whispered: "I'm sorry…" Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked up pleadingly to Lily, who saw the remorse written all over his face.

"Sev…" Lily sighed. She hated always being the bigger person, "I forgive you, but I'm still upset at what happened. It wasn't okay and you need to stand up for our friendship because that's what friends do."

Severus nodded and they stood staring at each other for several moments before Lily pulled him into a hug. She tugged at a strand of his black hair while hugging him, "don't do it again."

"I won't…So, do you have Transfigurations right now?"

"Transfigurations?" Lily let go of him and pulled out her schedule, "No. I have Advanced Potions Class 1."

"Aw," Snape groaned, "I'm in Advanced Potions Class 2, which is tomorrow. Right now I have Transfigurations, it's starting in ten minutes…"

"I have to head over to Potions class right now. You heading that way?" Lily pointed to the west hall and he nodded as they began walking. They walked in silence for several moments before Lily broke the silence: "So, who were those creeps on the train?"

"Their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and …"

Before he could finish, Lily shoved him playfully, laughing. "You know what I meant…"

"The Black sisters: Narcissa and Bellatrix, and Lucius Malfoy. They're all in my house…"

"I've never seen them before," Lily observed. Since their arrival at Hogwarts, she had been ignoring Snape and her mind was unexplainably occupied by thoughts of what had happened on the train and how that Slytherin girl, Narcissa, overwhelmed her curious senses in a peculiar way. But not wanting to make her curiosity blatantly obvious, she patiently waited until the perfect time to find out more information about Narcissa.

"Then you're lucky… They're not exactly the best people to hang around, especially if you're Muggle-Born. Narcissa and Bellatrix are born into the Black family and they're Sirius' cousin. That's why I told them about… spying on him while he's in Gryffindor," he hesitated looking at her ,but Lily was overwhelmingly curious about Narcissa nodded for him to continue, "The Black family is all about purity of Blood. They believe that pure-bloods should be taught Magic and actually believe that even half-bloods have a learning disadvantage when learning magic because of their Muggle side. I lied about spying on Sirius Black because I knew they would believe it. The Black family is afraid Sirius will tarnish their good name by associating with Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods, and they pray that he doesn't engage in a romantic relationship with one. It's all very traditional…"

"Right, so Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters?"

"Yes, actually they have a third sister who I feel you would get along with. She's like me."

Lily eyed him suspiciously, smiling at what that could entail.

"You know, I'm friendly," Severus muttered, "Friendly towards Muggle-Borns. Anyways, her name is Andromeda and she's the middle child. Bellatrix is the oldest, but only by eleven months, and Andromeda is second. They're both seventh years. Narcissa's about a month short of a year younger than Andromeda and she's a sixth year, a year older than us…As for Lucius Malfoy, he's a seventh year and he's Head Boy of Slytherin House. His family's even worse than the Blacks! They believe…"

"Sev," Lily cut him off and pointed to the doorway that led to the dungeons where Potions class was held. He blushed at realizing he had talked the whole way. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

**He nodded** and Lily opened the door to the descending stairs and made her way down to the dungeons.  
>Advanced Potions I was a class meant for sixth years, but since she excelled last year in Potions class and Slughorn was quite fond of her, he placed her in this class as a challenge to her academic prowess. She reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the doors to find the class filled with Slytherins. Within a moment, her gaze fell upon Narcissa who sat towards the front of the room next to an empty chair where she had placed her belongings on, clearly to ward off anyone else from sitting aside her.<p>

"Ah, Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn called out, "I'm glad you could join us!"

Everyone turned to face her and Lily's gaze momentarily caught Narcissa, before she turned in her seat. Professor Slughorn wore a big grin on his face, happy to find his favorite student walk through the doors. Lily looked around the classroom for any other empty seat aside from the one next to Narcissa, but all others were occupied. She lumbered her way towards Narcissa's table and supposed she should be grateful to not have to sit next to merely any Slytherin, but one she had met prior, despite the circumstances. The thought of Narcissa pulling her wand to Lily's throat crossed her mind but she shook the image out of her mind.

"Lily, why don't you take a seat next to Narcissa," Slughorn bellowed, stating what was obvious to everyone else.

Narcissa pulled her things off the seat and she didn't dare look at Lily, who watched her movements with careful precision: absorbing every detail. When the seat was empty, Lily sat down and Professor Slughorn began his lecture centering on a potion that cures food poisoning, which he insisted would never occur at Hogwarts as the Elfs are particularly well-trained Chefs. Lily pulled out her notebook and began taking notes on everything Slughorn was saying. Having to sit next to Narcissa meant she would have to brew the potion next to her and she very well wouldn't make a fool of herself. For an unexplainable reason, she wanted to impress Narcissa with her potion making skills. Not because Narcissa was pure-blooded and she wanted to prove herself a competent witch; that wasn't it. She just wanted… what did she want?

The lecture was overwhelmingly long and on many occasions, Lily could swear that she felt Narcissa's gaze fall upon her but she never turned her head to look. It would have been too awkward gazing to her left when Professor Slughorn was lecturing to her right. It would have been too obvious, and she didn't want to appear any more curious about Narcissa than was standard. After three full pages of notes, Professor Slughorn ended his lecture and prompted everyone grab the necessary ingredients and begin brewing.

"Excuse me," Narcissa said as she walked past Lily's chair. She was the first student at the front of the room and Lily half-watched her grab the ingredients while she, herself, pulled out her cauldron from her bag.

"Now, Miss Black, why don't you take an extra of each ingredient for Miss Lily over there?" Professor Slughorn suggested, wearing a large smile on his face as he said it and completely oblivious to the fact that perhaps Narcissa would loathe performing such a kind favor.

"Of course, Professor" Narcissa said and grabbed two of everything. She walked slowly back to her seat and nonchalantly placed them on Lily's side of the table.

"Thanks, Narcissa," Lily said. Narcissa didn't respond, nor even acknowledge that Lily had said anything.  
>Against her instinct to be confrontational, Lily let it go as she saw Narcissa had already begun working on her potion. It was within her nature to be competitive so Lily scanned through her class notes to make sure she understood everything before beginning on her own batch.<p>

Behind them, Slytherin students were eagerly talking with one another about various topics, none of which were about potions, and it seemed blatantly obvious that Narcissa and Lily were awkwardly ignoring each other and remaining silent. Not that Lily minded since she had to focus on brewing the potion, but a ting of desire that had been there since their encounter on the train prompted her to spark up a conversation with the Slytherin, just to hear her melodious voice. She was about to ask Narcissa how her day was going, in an attempt to break the silence when Narcissa's cauldron exploded, releasing red mist into the air.

"Miss Black! What on earth is going on there!" Professor Slughorn called out from the other side of the room, "You're supposed to wait several minutes before adding the dragon's blood to the mix! It seems the potion is ruined! Well, I suppose you'll have to work with Miss Evans!"

Narcissa shot him a murderous look, which Slughorn had clearly not seen, before turning with a surly temper towards Lily.

"Well, let's get this over with, then," Narcissa scowled.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Alright, so right now we're waiting a few minutes before adding the dragon's blood. I've been counting the clock and so far it's only been two minutes. The book suggested seven minutes when I read the chapter last night and…"

"What a lark!"

Lily looked at Narcissa quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"That you actually read the chapter before the first day of class" Narcissa mocked.

"And that's why I'm prepared," Lily snapped, "If you'd have read the chapter, you wouldn't have screwed up your batch…"

"Don't tell me what I should do, Mudblood!" Narcissa growled, "Magic is part of my blood. I don't need to _read _about it…"

Lily glared at Narcissa with such fervid anger that the next words pouring from her mouth were icy quiet and piercing: "And this Mudblood is a better potion brewer than you, Narcissa. You're like a squib compared to me…"

"How dare you," Narcissa began reaching for her wand when Professor Slughorn appeared before them at their work station, smiling and unaware at their heated exchanges.

"Go ahead, Lily, teach Miss Black how to correctly brew a patch of the potions," Slughorn beamed. "She's quite good, this one is." Slughorn said and smiled at Narcissa while pointing to Lily. He was unaware of the anger etched all over Narcissa's face.

"So, it's time to pour the dragon's blood," Lily began describing everything she was doing out loud, completely ignoring Narcissa. "And now I'm going to stir the batch counter clockwise twenty times…"

"Are your Divinorum roots cut up, Lily?" Professor Slughorn asked, despite looking down at the untouched plant root on Lily's side of the table.

"No…" Lily stated aggressively. She hadn't had time to cut them because of Narcissa!

"Mine are, Professor," Narcissa stated sweetly and maneuvered around Lily. Slughorn beamed as Narcissa added her sliced up Divinorum roots to the batch. Lily eyed the finely cut pieces and tried to find something wrong with them, but couldn't.

"Right, so, I'm going to…" Lily realized as she glanced at her notes that the Divinorum roots are the last items to go into the potion. "Actually, that's it…"

"Right you are, Miss Evans!" Slughorn eyed the potion and gestured two thumbs up in approval. "It's a rather simple potion but delicate none-the-less, as Miss Black has discovered…"

Lily looked down at the cauldron to the bright pink solution. She pulled out stoppers from her pouch and began pouring so that she had a handful of stoppers filled with the potion. She reluctantly placed one on Narcissa's side of the table, which Narcissa did not take or acknowledge.

"Well done you two! Narcissa, you should stick with this one, Lily's got a knack for brewing potions! A real prodigy, she is!" He stated and then walked away joyfully.

When Professor Slughorn turned away, Narcissa grabbed her things and stormed out of the room leaving the stopper Lily had offered behind. Frustrated and angry, Lily retrieved the extra stopper and put it in her knapsack before cleaning up everything. "Thanks a lot," Lily whispered under her breath. She wasn't sure herself if the statement was addressed to Narcissa for being a bitch, or Professor Slughorn for assigning her to Advanced Potions I with Slytherins, or the fates of the Wizarding World for grouping her with such a vile individual.

One certainty that was absolutely clear: Narcissa was the first person that Lily has ever passionately disliked. What was it about Narcissa that Lily allowed her to get under her skin? She reached into her schedule and discovered she had a thirty minute break and sighed in relief. From such a stressful and upsetting day, she decided to treat herself to an afternoon snack and hurried towards the grand kitchen where she knew she could convince a house-elf to brew a mean ice-cream sundae.


	3. Chapter 3: Transfigurations Class

**Chapter 3: Transfigurations Class**

Narcissa woke up from a nightmare and panted hard as she looked at the clock. She woke up too late for breakfast. Why hadn't anyone woken her? Exhausted, hungry, and upset, she quickly readied herself and grumbled her way to Transfigurations class. As she walked, students stopped to stare. She wasn't her usual graceful self, but they stopped to admire her beauty none-the-less. Many of them believed her to be the prettiest of the Black sisters, but she didn't see that within herself. She always viewed Andromeda and Bellatrix as far more attractive than her, being gifted with curly dark hair that she endlessly envied. Her own hair was an amalgamation of their father's dark hair and their mother's light blonde hair. She secretly hated it, wishing she had been born one shade or the other. But she never let that fact be known, as their mother was very fond of her hair and often complimented it.

Hungry, she pulled out a snack from her bag and began eating as she quickly made her way to the west end of the castle. Normally, she loved transfigurations but this year it was being taught by Professor Dumbledore, who recently retired from his position on the Wizengamot. Though she didn't hate him, unlike her relatives who thought him vulgar for attempting to promote homosexuality and bestiality within the wizarding world, she didn't feel excited either to be taught by a Half-Blood wizard who was fond of Muggles.

She walked into the room and saw several Gryffindors on one side of the room, while the Slytherin students sat on the other half. She quickly made her way towards the Slytherin side and sat down, pulling out her notebook. After several moments, Professor Dumbledore walked through the doors and descended to the front of the room.

"Don't make yourselves too comfortable," Dumbledore began, "I will be assigning new seats. In an attempt to promote unity within the school, I will be sitting a member of the Slytherin household next to a member of the Gryffindor household. I implore you all to take advantage of the opportunity and get to know your fellow students. Diversity is the key to life."

Dumbledore whisked his wand and a seating chart appeared translucent before them. To her utter shock, Narcissa found her name attached to Lily Evans and when she glanced around the room, she saw the red-haired Gryffindor sitting at a corner table.

"Don't bother asking if you can switch seats," Dumbledore stated aloud and shot a glance at Narcissa, who sat wondering if he had just read her mind, "my seating chart is final."

Narcissa couldn't believe what was happening. Were the fates of the Wizard Universe cursing her? Why would they place a mudblood to sit next to her in two of her major classes! What was happening! She despised her own existence all the more as she reluctantly took a seat next to Lily.

"I will be assigning a project that you and your partner will be working on together and it will be due next class! This will take more than the duration of the class period, so you will have to work together after class hours to finish it," Dumbledore stated and smiled at the shocked expressions worn by the students.

A paper floated towards them from Dumbedledore's podium and Narcissa reached out and grasped it. In eloquent writing, the paper reported that two partners were to transfigure, in class, a book into a bird. From the bird, it would be transformed into a goblet. The final transformation would be from goblet back into the text book. Outside of class, the partners were assigned and expected to transfigure an owl into a candlestick and document this experience with photographs, including one of both students holding the candlestick together in the photo as evidence of the cooperation. The photos would be collected at the beginning of the next class. Narcissa, shocked, re-read the paper before handing it to Lily.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard," Lily said, several moments later.

Resentment flooded through Narcissa's veins. She breathed hard at the pressing reality she now found herself in and turned to face her transfigurations partner. Lily looked up from the text book. "Do you want to cast the first spell, or shall I?"

"Academa Verto," Narcissa roared the spell and the book transformed immediately into a toucan, snapping its beak wildly. The frustration and resentment had built up within her and through passionate spell casting, she had thrust it all upon the bird. She arched her eyebrows and looked at an impressed Lily.

"Good job, Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore nodded towards her and clapped lightly, "I've never seen such a swift transformation in the beginning minutes of class in all my teaching years. Well, don't be shy now, Lily, go ahead and perform the next spell…"

The bird was squawking wildly up at them and extended its wings.

"Fer… Fera Verto…" Lily stumbled as she aimed her wand at the moving creature. The spell missed and marked the table. The bird took flight and Lily attempted to re-cast the spell as it flew towards the ceiling but again missed. Narcissa looked smug watching Lily fail at the spell, until the bird began ascending towards the open window. Their project was about to fly out of the window and if it were up to Lily, they would fail the assignment. Narcissa rolled her eyes and bellowed: "Fera Verto!"

The spell hit the bird as it was about to sail out the open window and a large drinking goblet fell twenty feet, almost hitting Lily in the head on its way down, had she not jumped out of the way in time. Lily looked shockingly up at Narcissa, who still stood with her wand extended.

"How did you do that?" Lily gasped, picking up the goblet from the ground. "I tried to….but it was too quick and…."

"That's because you're a…" Narcissa began before biting her tongue. Dumbledore was still standing there, watching their exchanges. "You're much better at potions," she quickly covered up. She glanced over at Lily, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Miss Black, your skills at Transfigurations impress me," Professor Dumbledore said, pulling Narcissa from her train of thoughts. The two girls looked up at him, "However, this assignment requires the both of you to cast spells. I suggest you aid Lily with the next spell casting." His eyes twinkled as he said it and he turned away, leaving Lily in Narcissa's hands.

Lily turned her head away, shying away from Narcissa's gaze as she picked up the goblet and placed it upon the table. She pulled her wand into position and quickly cast the spell, which altered the goblet's appearance slightly, but didn't successfully transfigure it. Narcissa watched her technique carefully. For being Muggle-born, she had a pretty solid stance and wand technique. Though there was room for improvements. She sighed away her feelings and stepped forward.

"Here," Narcissa said and touched Lily's wrists, adjusting them slightly. The feel of her skin sent a wave of warmth traveling through her body but Narcissa ignored it, "You need to have your wrists like this."

Lily cleared her throat, "Agua Verto."

The goblet wavered and began changing its appearance but lay a weird mix between that and the text book she wanted to transform it into. "Agua Verto!" She bellowed again and the goblet transformed into something unrecognizable.

"You need to mean it!" Narcissa said, "Focus on the text book as you're casting the spell and let the spell inception from deep within."

"Agua Verto!"

The goblet morphed back into the text book and Lily moaned in relief: "Finally." She picked up the book and flipped through the pages, ensuring the quality of the spell.

"Excellent work, Miss Evans!" Dumbledore praised. "You're quite a teacher, Miss Black. You have natural talent at spell casting." As he said it, he looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles. Narcissa half-smiled graciously back.

"I can't wait to see your final photo of the Owl to candlestick transformation!" With that, Dumbledore winked to the both of them and walked away towards another group.

Narcissa looked from Dumbledore to the text book and then finally up to Lily.

"When do you want to meet?" Lily said curtly.

It dawned on Narcissa the depth of what was happening. She would have to spend MORE time with Lily than was ever necessary, all due to some ideology that Dumbledore conjured up. How was she going to explain to Bellatrix that she would be drawn away from the Slytherin common room to intermingle with a mudblood. What would their parents think if they heard of this?

"Narcissa? " Lily said, after several moments of silence.

"I'm thinking," Narcissa snapped. She was to have lunch with Bellatrix and Lucius in several moments. There was no way she was going to miss lunch, after already having missed breakfast. Not that she could miss lunch, for Bella would hunt her down. After lunch, they attended Defense of the Dark Arts class until mid-afternoon. Afterwards, they always walked Lucius and Andromeda to Quidditch practice and either stayed to watch or walked around the lake. Then came dinner in the great hall and after, they retired to the Slytherin common room to study before bed. She couldn't simply tell Bellatrix that she was going to leave her for the afternoon and not explain why, and on the flip side if she told her what Dumbledore was having her do, Bella would instantly inform mother and father which would be catastrophic. Images of her parents causing a large stir in the Ministry, insisting the removal of Dumbledore from the teaching position, filled her head. She couldn't let that happen, it wouldn't be fair to the school to lose a great wizard like Dumbledore. No, she would have to lie. She would have to tell them she was studying with a group in the library after dinner. There's no way they would follow—neither Bella nor Lucius ever entered the library for any reason except absolutely necessary. Too many muggles present for their liking.

"Meet me at the end of the West hall at 8pm, sharp."

"You mean by the Gryffindor common room?" Lily asked, taken aback.

"Yes," Narcissa said before turning away swiftly and walking briskly towards the Great Hall. Bella and Lucius were going to be there already waiting for her, like they always were. And like always, she would sit between them with Bellatrix on her left and Lucius on her right. Her life was always scheduled, always predictable and always the same, convenient pattern. But that was before Lily came uninvited into her life and like a rude guest, will not leave. 


	4. Chapter 4: Transfigurations Homework

**Chapter 4: Transfigurations Homework**

Narcissa ate her dinner in record time. Andromeda noticed and gave her a quizzical look but Narcissa ignored it. She had to get away and she had to make sure none of them followed her, but that wouldn't be easy since Bellatrix and Lucius were adjoined to either side of her hip in the evening hours. She had concluded that it wouldn't be a good idea to notify them of her transfigurations homework assignment with the mudblood because they would surely insist on her not participating. She could imagine the sneers and disproval etched all over their face if she would tell them who she would be spending her evening with. No. She couldn't tell them, despite wanting to. She wanted support to go through with the assignment, she wanted Bellatrix to commend her on her bravery to be stuck with a Gryffindor Mudblood for an evening all for the sake of a good grade in Transfigurations, but that was impossible and Narcissa knew it deep down. So, instead, she waited patiently for the right moment to leave and that came when dessert appeared on the Slytherin dinner table. Lucius and Bellatrix immediately grabbed slices of pumpkin pie while Andromeda reached for a slice of Apple when Narcissa stood from her sandwiched position between Bellatrix and Lucius. Piercing eyes followed her movement.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked in a dominating manner that Narcissa despised.

"To the restroom," she lied. "I'm feeling rather ill…"

Bellatrix protectively looked up at her youngest sister, "do you want me to come with you, Cissy?"

Narcissa gently touched her shoulder, "no. I'll be fine. You enjoy your dessert."

To her relief, they shrugged and continued eating. She made momentary eye-contact with her sister, Andromeda, and turned away before she revealed anymore than she wanted to her.

When Narcissa was out of sight of the Great Hall, she dashed towards the rendezvous point and periodically glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. No one was. By the time she reached the end of the West hall on the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor common room lay, Lily was standing outside waiting for her arrival.

"You're late," Lily said coolly.

"So I am," Narcissa replied back, equal in sass. "Let's get this over with…"

Narcissa led the way to the Owlery with Lily trailing along. They didn't exchange words until they arrived. It was crowded with their fellow transfigurations classmates, both Gryffindor and Slytherin students intermingling with reluctance and disgust, and all for the sake of a passing grade in Transfigurations Class.

Narcissa quickly turned her back from the entrance and pulled her hood over her hair. _Fuck._ She was so fucked. The Owlery was filled with potential witnesses that would reveal the lies she fed to her sisters and Lucius several moments before. Now what was she going to do? Go back to the Great Hall and pretend that she miraculously feels better but oh, has to do homework with a mudblood? … No! Bellatrix would kill her for not mentioning it earlier. What excuse could she possibly have? _I forgot?_ No excuse. Several moments passed of intense thinking and Lily grew impatient, cleared her throat in an effort to break the silence.

"I'm not doing the spell in there," Narcissa concluded.

Lily looked taken aback, "What do you mean you don't want to do it in there! Where else are we supposed to get an OWL!"

Narcissa shot her a look of death and ascended towards the East Hall, not caring if Lily was behind her. Footsteps followed her and Lily made her presence clear: "Narcissa, what the fuck are you doing? We have a project due and whether you like it or not, we have to get a bloody owl and transfigure it into …"

"Silence!" Narcissa hissed, turning around so swiftly that she almost knocked Lily off her feet. "I am well-aware of our assignment, mudblood!"

"Don't call me that!" Lily yelled, pulling out her wand.

"You dare threaten me?" Narcissa laughed. If it was a duel she wanted, it was one she would get. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Don't…" Lily breathed, not daring to remove her wand from attacking range. "Don't…push me…"

A guttural laugh of mockery ascended from deep within Narcissa and she looked wild eyed at her opponent, "do you really think you could take _ME_ on? Do you really think you're any match for a true witch? The magical blood that runs through my veins has been bestowed upon me through generations of great witches and wizards. You are NO MATCH for me, MudBlood! You are but filth!"

"STUPEFY!" Lily bellowed but Narcissa blocked the spell with a flick of her wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily gasped again, but Narcissa blocked the spell by producing an invisible shield from muttering "protego."

"CONFUNDO…"

Beams of light were shooting out of their wands and ricocheting on the walls around them as they dueled spells towards one another. With each spell cast, both Narcissa and Lily avoided the spells narrowly. It all happened so fast until Narcissa found Lily busy trying to cast a long spell that she had time to quickly mutter: "Stupify!"

The red beam thrust Lily ten feet backwards and she landed hard on her back, the wind being knocked out of her. She moaned on the ground.

"That is your place, Mudblood. You belong with the filth on the floor that great Witches and Wizards walk on!" Narcissa yelled and began laughing in a coldhearted manner as Lily struggled to support her weight on her elbows. Tears of hatred were streaking down Lily's face as the pure-blood continued to mock her status in Wizarding society. Deep rage and hatred filled Lily; it grew from the deepest caverns of her stomach and spread through her veins to the rest of her body. Her mind shifted from rationality when the hatred assimilated her cognitive consciousness and without thinking twice of Severus' warning, Lily muttered the curse: "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

A green light hit Narcissa square in the chest and she yelled out in pain as a deep gash appeared between her collar-bone down to her belly. Crimson red began dripping into the Emerald corset she wore under her robes and Narcissa grabbed at her wound, afraid when she saw how much blood was pouring into her hands. She looked through bewildered eyes up to Lily, who looked pale white with fear, before her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground. She moaned and shivered in pain as the blood oozed out of her body, flowing endlessly. Her dress felt damp, her corset was stained with her own blood and she felt the blood in her throat as she moaned past the hot tears on her face to the girl who had done this.

"Help me…"

"Oh my god…" Lily moaned and couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face. She had felt ambivalent feelings of shock, horror, pride, satisfaction, disgust, and all of which became nullified with the pressing reality that she had just mauled a student in Hogwarts. No, not just any student: Narcissa Black, member of one of the purest of all pure-blooded Wizarding Households. Lily had just sealed her death, let alone her expulsion from Hogwarts. Sobbing hard from remorse, she stumbled as she raised her wand: "Expecto Patronum!"

Narcissa was half aware of a silver doe that appeared before her. She vaguely heard Lily whisper to the glowing manifestation, commanding it to retrieve Severus, before it whisked away. Lily then ran to Narcissa and crouched down, holding her head up.

"Oh God, Narcissa, I didn't know…" Lily sobbed hard. Narcissa's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she struggled to stay conscious, "Narcissa I didn't know the spell would do this! I'm so sorry! STAY WITH ME NARCISSA!"

Narcissa chocked on the blood in her throat. She felt light headed, as if entering the inception of a dream. Lily continued to sob as she watched Narcissa's eyes roll between consciousness and the beyond, and unsure of what to do, she simply propped the Slytherin's head on her lap in hopes that it would somehow help. "Please stay with me, Narcissa, please…" Lily wept and begged the girl she had moments before hated with all her being.

At last, after moments of eternity, Severus Snape was seen running towards them. His eyes widened in shock as he saw at the pool of blood surrounding them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He gasped.

"Quick! What's the counter spell to Sectumsempra?" Lily moaned, hysterical at the thought that she had just murdered Narcissa.

"You USED Sectumsem…"

"HURRY!" She screamed in a tone that Severus had never heard before.

"Vulnera Sanentur…Vulnera Sanentur…"Severus crouched down and worked his wand over Narcissa's body while continually chanting the spell. Lily watched with mixed reactions of relief and horror as the pool of blood around them began ascending towards Narcissa's gash. "Vulnera Sanentur…Vulnera Sanentur…"

It took several minutes for the blood to return through the gash and back into Narcissa's body. The wound finally closed, repairing itself without leaving a scar. But Narcissa had not regained consciousness, feeding into Lily's fears. Her impending doom of death by the hands of a pure-blood or through the kiss of a dementor in Azkaban seemed all too real and she broke down. The sounds coming from her were beyond crying, for there weren't any tears. Her body was convulsing and she was having trouble breathing as her heart broke and her soul mourned from her actions.

"Please be alive," Severus pleaded as he gently shook Narcissa. She did not move. "She's lost a lot of blood in a short amount of time…" He didn't dare finish the sentence.

Lily was sobbing so hard that Severus was afraid, afraid that her internal body would damage itself from crying too hard. He looked nervously from Lily to Narcissa and in a moment of calm certainty, he reached to Narcissa's limp wrists. It could have been his nerves or deepest desires, but he thought he felt a faint pulse. Sweat was pouring down his face. He looked nervously over his shoulders and was only slightly relieved to see the hall still empty behind them. At any moment, a faculty member or student would find a hysterical Lily Evans and a fearful him crouched over an unconscious Narcissa. He reached to her neck and focused hard until…there. A faint but clear thump of blood circulating through the body: she was alive, though how much damage to her brain from the loss of blood remained to be determined. Relief did not come to him.

"SEVERUS, WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO MADAM POMPHREY…" Lily yelled. Narcissa's limp body weighed upon her legs. "WE NEED TO GET HER HELP! I NEED TO TURN MYSELF IN TO THE HEADMASTER AND TELL HIM WHAT I DID…"

Severus focused and thought about what she was saying. Get Lily expelled for using the curse before getting him expelled for creating the curse and teaching it to her. Then, what would become of the both of them when they left the safest place in the entire world? The pure-blooded families, led by the Blacks, would hunt them down to torture them slowly and only if they were merciful would they kill them. No. They couldn't do that. That would be worst than a dementor's kiss.

"NO," Severus breathed, "She's alive but barely. We just need…time…and a secluded room! Do you know any empty classrooms?"

As he said it, as he desperately wished it, a doorway appeared before them. 


	5. Chapter 5: Room of Requirement

**Chapter 5: Room of Requirement **

A doorway manifested before them, carving itself in the stone basin and forming a prominent arch spanning ten feed high. Lily gasped at the manifestation, momentarily distracted from the unconscious Narcissa. Severus was within arm's reach of the door and looked questioningly down to Lily, who was still seated on the floor with Narcissa propped upon her lap. Lily nodded and Severus turned the handle.

The doorway creaked open, revealing a large and empty room housing a single bed perched in the far right corner of the room.

"Severus?" Lily sniffled, "What is this room?"

Severus searched his memory for any mention of hidden rooms in the East hall but to no avail. Hogwarts certainly had plenty of hidden rooms all over the castle and Professors were reluctant to reveal the locations. However, students have preserved the age-old traditions of passing along the essential information and whereabouts of these secret rooms but none were known to have existed in this hall.

"I don't know," Severus finally admitted, "It appears to be an empty room, which is just what we needed. Come on, help me move her inside."

Lily slowly removed Narcissa's head from her lap and stood to look over Severus' shoulders into what seemed to be the perfect room for the situation in which they found themselves in. Together, they lifted the Slytherin while nervously glancing around them to make sure no one saw what they were doing and carried her through the doorway before placing her onto the empty bed. Severus rushed to the doorway, peered around the hinges to the empty hall and shut the doors immediately as emerging sounds of distant voices propelled from down the corridor.

If he was understanding what was happening, if he could deduct from what he had seen thus far, Severus was sure that this room appeared to them because they needed it. He desperately hoped that no one could walk into this room and find them tending to an unconscious student.

"Will she be okay?" Lily asked, looking down at Narcissa.

"I think so. She has a pulse. I think she just needs time to rest…" Severus turned to look at her. He had never seen Lily so afraid in all his time knowing her. "What were you doing using that curse against her? It's dangerous!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Lily whimpered, her lips quivering. "She just…I … she called me a mudblood and I just lost it…"

Severus took pity on her momentarily before his brow furrowed, "So, you used Sectumsempra on her? Didn't I tell you to never use that except in life or death situations? I warned you!"

"I know!" Lily breathed, "You don't need to involve yourself in this. This is entirely my fault, I'll take the blame…"

"No one is going to believe _you_ created _Sectumsempra!_ It's a curse centered on Slytherin ideologies! So many of our professors, especially Dumbledore, know that we're friends, you and I! They're going to deduct that I taught it to you and I'm going to be expelled, too. Don't you understand? I'm involved, already!"

"Just, STOP!" She tossed her hands in the air, tears spilling down her face. Severus' look of pity brought Lily no comfort and she averted her gaze away from him. When Narcissa regains consciousness, it would be the end of her life. Severus was involved too! What would become of him when it is revealed that he had somehow helped Lily by teaching her the curse she used upon Narcissa and then helped her conceal Narcissa's unconscious body in a random room of the castle instead of properly taking her to the Medical Wing? He would be castigated, or worse! Lily's mind was racing with negative possibilities. Lily paced back and forth, her eyes focused on Narcissa. What should they do? No, what should _she_ do?

"I believe that there is an elixir to remedy one to consciousness," Severus finally said and Lily looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "But I would need a cauldron and dragon's blood, which is so rare to come by! Let alone willow roots, blades of knotgrass, and dried skin of Boomslang…"

Five "pops" were heard from behind them and they turned to find the five desired items on the floor. Severus stood wide-eyed on how the items appeared before them. But what of Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration? Surely this manifestation was impossible? How could items belonging to live animals, such as dragon's blood, be conjured up in thin air? It was impossible!

"Did the room just… answer your request?" Lily gasped in utter shock.

"I don't know…" Severus looked perplexed. "I don't know how this is possible…"

He knelt down and began examining the items. They felt all too real. He opened the stopper to the dragon's blood and smelled the aroma of it: yes, it was real all right. It had that unique smell that makes dragon's blood so distinct, an amalgamated odor of spices, metal, and lemon. It was rather putrid, now that the thought crossed his mind.

"Let me help you," Lily offered, reaching down to pick up the cauldron.

"No," Severus stated. He didn't need any distractions, not amidst the daunting task of brewing Narcissa's revival elixir. "No, I need to do this alone. This is a very difficult brew…"

"Well, I can help prepare the items…"

"No!" Severus declared fervidly, "I said I need to do this alone!"

He had practically yelled as he said it. Lily was startled by his tone and looked away from his frustrated expression to Narcissa. Lily was far too emotional and upset at everything that had happened that evening to deal with Severus' quick temper.

"Fine, then. Just let me know if you need any help." Lily said. She stood and began walking towards Narcissa until Severus spoke behind her.

"We're lucky to have the supplies all here. You know how hard it is to find dragon's blood? And willow roots are only accessible if you can get close enough to the base of the whomping willow without being beaten to death…"

He wasn't looking at her as he said it. Lily wasn't even sure if he was talking to her, or if he was talking aloud to himself. She quickly mumbled "yeah" to acknowledge his statement and sat down on the edge of the bed. She couldn't see what Severus was doing, his back was to her and all she saw was his arms moving around rapidly. From the noises coming from that direction, she knew that he had begun the process. She looked to the sleeping girl before her and leaned in:

"If you can hear me, Narcissa, you'll be okay. I'm going to help you," Lily whispered, realizing after she had said it that she was probably not the best person to be comforting the Slytherin. Narcissa displayed no indication of hearing the statement. She continued to lay there, quiescent and deep in slumber.

Lily watched her for several moments, fighting the unexplainable and unjustifiable fear lodged deep within her, and against her better judgment, Lily reached down to Narcissa's wrists and held them gently. She could barely feel her soft pulse underneath her fingertips, but it was indeed there and beating steady in rhythm. She watched Narcissa's chest gently rising from the shallow breathing and paid far too great of attention to where her Emerald corset made contact with her endowed femininity. The shapes of the cupped breasts sparked a foreign feeling and Lily averted her eyes quickly to Narcissa's face where she saw strands of hair out of place. Instinctively, she pulled away the loose dark strand of hair from her face and motioned it behind her ear. For the first time, Lily noticed just how beautifully intricate Narcissa's hair truly was. She loved how the dark brown was the dominating shade, save for the unique streak of pristine blonde that began at around her temples and sandwiched between the upper and lower halves of her head. Curiosity filled her and without a will to fight it, Lily reached with her vacant hand and trailed her fingers through Narcissa's hair. It was softer than she had imagined and ambivalent feelings of jealousy and wonder grew within her. She absentmindedly played with her hair, gazing with full attention to Narcissa's beautiful face. Lily couldn't believe that such a passionate person could seem so innocent in slumber and she hesitated for several moments before cupping her hand upon Narcissa's cheek, finally satisfying her thirst to touch the delicate display of beauty. There was no denying it: Narcissa was beautiful and Lily envied her.

"I'm almost done," Severus called out over his shoulder, startling Lily who quickly pulled her hands away from the unconscious Narcissa. She had forgotten he was in the room and wondered if he had witnessed her behavior in those several moments on the bed. Now that the thought crossed her mind, what was wrong with her? Why was she behaving in a motherly fashion towards a girl who wished Lily would drop dead off the face of the Wizarding World.

"Great," Lily stood from the bed and made her way towards Severus. She composed herself and stood glancing over his shoulder as he stirred the brew.

"I just need to stir it for a few minutes longer until it turns blue," Severus said, looking down at the purple liquid in the cauldron. "Then we pour a whole glass into her mouth and she'll be revived within minutes…"

Lily waited until he had stopped stirring and faced her with an accomplished grin on his face to tell him what exactly was pressing on her mind: "I don't want you to be here when Narcissa revives. You can't be involved in this, it would be hell for you in Slytherin if Narcissa woke up to find the both of us here…"

"But…" Severus objected, clearly flabbergasted at what Lily was telling him.

"No, Sev," Lily cut him off before he had any chance to defend himself, "this is something that I need to deal with and fix. I shouldn't have involved you and I'm sorry that I put all this on you, but I can't involve you further, not when it could lead to expulsion from Hogwarts…"

"Lily…"

"I will not allow my actions to be the cause of your expulsion," Lily declared, fighting back the tears, "you need Hogwarts more than I do, and that's a fact you and I both know. If I get expelled, Sev, I could go home and lead a normal life with my muggle family. I could go to high school and hang out with Petunia. But you… where would you go?"

"I…with…" Severus stumbled at the thought. "I could live in the Muggle world, too. I could go to school and..."

"Please, do this for me, Sev," Lily pleaded. "If I've ever asked anything of you, if I've ever desired anything from you, it's that you obey my wishes and leave now…"

Severus looked solemnly up at the girl he loved more than anything in the world. He nodded as tears fell gracefully down Lily's face and she pulled him into an embrace. She held onto him with all her strength and sobbed quietly into his shoulders as he lovingly rubbed her back in comfort.

"I'll be okay, Sev," Lily said into his ears, "I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to allow myself to be expelled. I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix this mess…"

Severus had endless doubts but he ignored them and nodded into her shoulders. He looked from the blue elixir to the unconscious Narcissa and knew that Lily was right. If Narcissa regained consciousness to find Severus teaming with what she deems as an unworthy mudblood, it would be hell for Severus. But he would gladly enter hell and exist there for all of eternity if it meant saving Lily. He loved her and would do anything for her.

"Go, Sev" Lily said, pulling herself out of the embrace and wiped the tear streaks from her face. "Go back to the Slytherin common room and keep an eye on Lucius and Bellatrix. Make sure they don't come looking for her or discover that she's missing…"

Severus nodded. "When I leave, give Narcissa one goblet full of the elixir. Pour it into her mouth. It should be only a few moments before she regains consciousness, but she will be weak. Possibly too weak to walk…"

"Good," Lily said. "It will give me plenty of time to sort this mess out. I will fix this. I will make this all right. _I have to_…"

"I'm worried what will happen if I leave you with her. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you," Severus admitted.

Lily cupped his worried face gently. "I'll summon you with my patronus if I need you." With that, Lily placed a delicate kiss upon his forehead. Color flushed into his pale face and he smiled before turning towards the door. He had never been kissed that way by anyone, except his mother who had only done it when he was a young boy. The hot feeling of where her lips had touched his skin lingered and he memorized the details of the moment, saving it into his memory bank. As he reached the door, he looked back at Lily who had already begun pouring the elixir into a goblet that had presumably appeared at her request.

"_I love you_," he whispered inaudibly, barely moving his lips, before opening the doorway and stepping out into the empty East Hall. 


	6. Chapter 6: Revival

**Chapter 6: Revival**

Lily watched the door creak shut. The eerie silence overwhelmed her senses and she looked down at the blue elixir in the goblet. Once Narcissa would gain consciousness, what would Lily say to her? What would Narcissa think about finding herself in a random room with the "mudblood" she despised? What would she think and say when she remembered how Lily had cursed her? And more pressingly: what would she do to Lily in revenge?

An overwhelming fear for her future made Lily think twice about awakening the hot-tempered Slytherin.  
>But, time was running out. People would begin to notice they were missing and it wouldn't be long before the Professors and Headmaster would be notified of their absence and search parties would commence. No, Lily had no more time to waste: it was now or never.<p>

Lily held Narcissa's head with one arm and tilted the goblet to her lips. The blue liquid poured slowly until the goblet was empty. Lily set it down and nervously awaited her fate. Several moments of eternity passed until Lily saw the faintest movement from Narcissa. Her eyelid twitched and soft moans were heard from her mouth. After what seemed like several attempts to open her eyes, Narcissa's eyelids fluttered open revealing unfocused brown irises.

"Wh…where…" Narcissa mumbled.

Gulping back the fear in her stomach, Lily approached the bed. "Narcissa, you're going to be okay. You're in a room… in the East Hall."

Narcissa's eyes darted up to Lilly, anger written all over them. Lily stood her ground, prepared for any and all consequences that tonight would bring.

"I'm going…to kill…you…mudblood," Narcissa moaned between breaths. She heaved hard. It was clear that talking was strenuous for her.

"I know, and I deserve whatever comes my way. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Narcissa. I am so sorry," Lily crouched down on her knees next to the bed. Narcissa's gaze was averted to the ceiling in defiance. In great desperation, Lily began pouring her heart out: "I am so deeply sorry, Narcissa. Please believe me. This is entirely my fault; I shouldn't have threatened you with my wand. It all escalated until the duel and…" Narcissa's eyes shot her a look of death. Lily gulped back the sensation in her throat as hot tears streamed down her face. "…I cursed you," Lily whispered the last statement but Narcissa heard it clearer than anything else Lily had said thus far.

"You cursed me…" Narcissa guffawed from the statement, laughing maliciously in a hysterical manner.

"Narcissa, please listen to me!" Lily begged and reached out for her limp hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, MUDBLOOD!" Narcissa yelled. Her attempts to move her hand away from Lily were futile. Narcissa's mind screamed commands for her arms and hands to move but they lay motionless save for random twitches in her fingers. Anger and hatred filled Narcissa as a result of the pathetic state she was in. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? YOU'VE PARALYZED ME!"

"No!" Lily pleaded, "Narcissa, I swear you're going to be fine! Your body just needs to re-filter the blood through your body. You'll be okay soon, I promise!"

Re-filter the blood? Narcissa suddenly remembered the duel. She remembered being hit by the curse which cut a large gash into her chest. She remembered the warmth of her blood oozing out of the open wound before collapsing on the floor. Her final memory before fading to unconsciousness was lying in a pool of her own blood. How had the mudblood done that to her? What was the curse she used? The mudblood would pay, that much was certain. She would pay with her life, in fact. Narcissa struggled, moaning as she tried to maneuver out of the bed.

"Narcissa, you need to rest," Lily gently held on to Narcissa's shoulders, restraining her further movement.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! GET ME MY SISTERS! I NEED MY SISTERS!" Narcissa's face was contorted in anger and disgust as she yelled at the stupid and foolish mudblood before her.

"I can't do that," Lily said, "the room we're in… it's not a normal room. It's hard to find and…"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! I WANT BELLATRIX HERE, NOW!"

Lily was done. She was absolutely done trying to reason with Narcissa. It didn't matter anyways. Once Narcissa was well enough, Lily would report to the Headmaster and turn herself in for expulsion. She would explain all that had happened and in the deepest parts of her heart, Lily knew that in several hours she would be well on her way back home. Maybe she could ask the Headmaster if the Ministry of Magic could protect them in the Muggle World from Wizarding families who would seek them for revenge on what she had done to Narcissa. Yes, surely the Ministry would offer some sort of protection.

"DID YOU HEAR ME MUDBLOOD? I SAID GET MY SISTER!"

Lily caught Narcissa's gaze and Lily quickly wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Lily was far too emotional from thinking of what was going to happen to her and she brought her focus back to the present situation. She had to make sure Narcissa was okay, it was the least she could do after mauling her half to death earlier. Lily cleared her throat. "Narcissa, I can't leave you here. We're in a secret room in the castle and it manifested randomly. I'm afraid if I leave to fetch your sisters, the doorway wouldn't re-open and I'm not about to leave you here alone…"

"I don't care you filthy…"

"Mudblood," Lily finished the sentence for her, laughing at the irony. "Yes, Narcissa, I'm a filthy Mudblood…" Lily was laughing through the tears. She was now becoming hysterical, "I'm a lowlife, unworthy piece of shit. I'm a dumb fucking bitch who is wasting her life trying to fit in to this amazing world…" Narcissa was actually looking at Lily with an unreadable expression and seemed to be listening to everything Lily was saying at that moment. "I'm a loser, a cunt, a stupid mother-fucker," Lily continued, "that is what I am, Narcissa. Because to you, and half the wizarding world, I'm not a human being so why not treat me like shit, right?"

Lily had Narcissa's full attention. "I'm a motherfucking Mudblood, Narcissa, and guess what? Nobody has bothered me about it in all my years here except you. No one has cared enough to bully me about it, except you! What, did you think that I would pack up my bags and leave this school just because YOU don't approve of my existence? That I would STOP LIVING MY LIFE because I'm a Muggle Born studying Magic? What's wrong with you to think that way? What's wrong with you that you can't understand the simple fact that we're both human. We both feel emotions and deal with shit…"

"You are not like us," Narcissa sneered, "you're a mudblood who is tainting our society with your archaic ways…"

"You are so fucking ignorant," Lily stated, rolling her eyes at what Narcissa had said. "I feel sorry for you. I really do, because you're so caught up in your ideologies and what your family wants that you can't decide for your fucking self what _YOU_want. You're just interested in justifying your pre-conceived notions instead of opening up and seeing the world for how it really is. AND WHAT IT REALLY IS, IS DIVERSITY. MUGGLE-BORNS STUDYING ASIDE HALF-BLOODS AND PURE-BLOODS, IT'S BEEN THAT WAY FOR YEARS AND IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTIME SOON…"

Lily was breathing hard, staring wildly and challengingly at the Slytherin. "Why can't we just be civil with each other? Why do you hate me so much, Narcissa? Why?"

_Yes, I do hate you,_ Narcissa thought to herself. _But not for any of the reasons you think I do, Lily. _  
><em><br>_Narcissa didn't respond but simply lay quietly on the bed, her eyes averted forward. She was clearly ignoring Lily.

After several moments of silence, Lily threw her hands up in the air and gave up any conversation with the Slytherin. "I give up, Narcissa. You win. After this, I'll turn myself in and confess what happened. I'll be expelled within the hour and sent home to the Muggle World. You'll like that, wont you? And you can go hunt me down and kill me. It should be an enjoyable challenge for you, to seek me out in my Muggle habitat before killing me …"

"I can't kill you," Narcissa said through gritted teeth, clearly indexing the illegality of the killing curse. This brought no comfort to Lily.

"Oh, I'm sure the Noble House of Black can get away with it, knowing the influence your family has with the Ministry. Besides, why miss an opportunity to increase your pure-blooded reputation by killing me, a mudblood! Or even better, send Lucius after me. It would be the perfect wedding gift…"

The last statement struck a nerve for Narcissa, who struggled to prop herself up on the pillow. Her eyes were level with Lily's. "Don't you DARE talk about my family!"

"And what about your boyfriend and future husband," Lily cut her off, "Aren't you going to defend him?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. All this arguing and screaming was giving her a headache. She wanted to rub her temples but her arms could barely move. She was overwhelmed, exhausted, and annoyed at having to put up with the whiney mudblood all evening. She didn't want to talk anymore, she just wanted to sleep. She would deal with the mudblood later. "Take me to the Slytherin common room."

"What? How do you want me to do that? Carry you on my back all those flights of stairs?" Lily was fuming, "So since I'm a mudblood, I'm a slave to bid whatever you wish, oh pure-blooded Narcissa…"

"Stop!" Narcissa screamed. Her head was pulsing hard and she writhed in agony as her head felt as if it were about to explode. "Please, I just want to go to bed."

"Well, I can't carry you all the way to the Slytherin common room, Narcissa. Besides, you're sitting on a bed! Sleep here for an hour and then when your body's healed, you can _walk _back to the common room…"

"This bed is uncomfortable."

Lily rolled her eyes. Narcissa was one spoiled brat. Yet she felt somewhat obligated to help Narcissa after the events of the evening, despite the resentments she harbored against her. "I need one King sized bed with a feathered mattress and silk sheets…"

The very bed Lily conceived of in her mind manifested before them several feet to the left of the bed Narcissa sat on. The look of shock on Narcissa's face was priceless. Her jaw propped open and she was completely confused. _How was this possible that it appeared out of thin air? Lily hadn't even used her wand! _

"Is that good enough for you, Princess?" Lily mocked.

Narcissa ignored the statement. "I can't move my legs, thanks to you. How do you expect me to get all the way over there?"

Narcissa could now fully move her hands, but her arms were still stiff. Her legs, on the other hand, were limp and lifeless, unable to move. Narcissa watched Lily approach her and it became all too clear what Lily had in mind. She pulled Narcissa's arms over her shoulders and in the best piggy-back form she could muster, Lily launched towards the King bed with Narcissa weighing upon her back. She walked several feet before the trek became painfully unbearable and gritting her teeth through the pain, she half-ran the last few feet before collapsing on the bed. Narcissa pulled herself off of Lily and lay on the large bed, listening to Lily panting from the strenuous exercise.

"thanks…"

Lily heard Narcissa mutter the word and she quickly turned around. "For what?"

"I… I was a lot to carry..." Narcissa said while slowly reaching for the sheets. Her arms were slowly beginning to cooperate with her minds' commands.

Lily sat down aside her and pulled the sheets upon Narcissa's body on her behalf. "Narcissa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for messing up this whole evening. I'm sorry about the duel, and then fighting again right now. I just get heated sometimes and emotional and the truth is, Narcissa, I envy you."

Narcissa glared intensely into Lily's green eyes at the admission and Lily continued further: "Yes, I envy you. I'm jealous that you're part of a family of all Magic born and that all your friends growing up were like you. You must never have felt out of place and if you knew how much I longed to fit in, growing up so different, you could understand. Here in Hogwarts, everyone knows who you are. They all talk about how great of a witch you are and how powerful your family is…"

Narcissa was speechless listening to Lily, whose eyes were averted to the floor in shame at her candid speech. She had never thought Lily to be jealous, let alone admit to it. The voices of her family filled Narcissa's head, fueling the pure-blooded ideologies that Mudbloods should indeed be jealous and envy those of pure-blood status because pure-bloods were the better breed. Yet, despite the conviction of her family's voices in her head, Narcissa felt pity for Lily at the circumstances that she had been born a Muggle and she was beginning to feel sorry to have treated Lily as if she was a waste of life—but wasn't she? Is that what she, Narcissa, thought or is that what her family thought?

"And I'm jealous of how talented you are at Transfigurations," Lily continued, "I'm jealous of how you are so close to yours sisters and you are able to attend school with them. I'm jealous of how you carry yourself, and how others stare at you longingly. And I'm jealous of how beautiful you are, Narcissa…"

Lily finally said it and Narcissa looked up at her in shock.

_Beautiful? _Though she had been told she was beautiful countless of times, Narcissa had never believed it to be true. She wasn't beautiful in the way Andromeda, Bellatrix, or their mother was. She looked up at Lily, who was very pretty, herself, with emerald green eyes and flowing red hair. Yes, Lily was beautiful, too. But Narcissa, with her skunk hair and ugly brown eyes, did not feel beautiful.

"Yes, Narcissa, you're beautiful," Lily gasped and sat down on the bed, her face a foot away from Narcissa's. She was gazing into Narcissa's auburn eyes intensely. "I'm so sorry for today," Lily placed her hand on Narcissa's thigh cautiously. Narcissa did not object and she continued on, "please forgive me. I didn't know the curse would have those effects and if I knew what it would have done, I would have never, ever, cast it upon you. I would never maliciously try and hurt you, Narcissa; I'm not a malicious person. I'm so sorry for the things I said and how I acted and I beg for your forgiveness. I just… I want to…" Lily sighed and quickly admitted: "I want desperately to be your friend…"

Narcissa averted her eyes to the ground in thought. What should she say? It's not like she could easily be friends with Lily, with her family and Slytherin friends being so against mudbloods. And what about all the uncivil exchanges between them in classes? The more Narcissa thought about the circumstances preventing their friendship, the more she realized within herself that she, too, wanted to be close with Lily. She had enjoyed being with her in the two classes, despite having such a sour attitude towards her. _Lily wasn't a bad person_, Narcissa admitted to herself, she was just a mudblood.

"Lily," Narcissa sighed. Lily's heart leapt in her chest. This was the first time Narcissa had addressed her by her name. "I would be your friend but…"

"But what?" Lily cut her off with a fervid tone. Her hand tightened on Narcissa's thigh. Narcissa felt the gesture and it sent waves running through her body. She looked pleadingly at Lily.

"…But your friends and family…" Lily understood now.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way it is," Narcissa said apologetically.

Lily nodded but her mind was screaming at the injustice of it. She hesitated before suggesting, "We could be friends in secret. No one would have to know. We sit next to each other in two classes, Narcissa. You have to talk to me, anyways…"

The idea didn't sound half bad and finally she nodded. "Fine. But outside of class, you are not to talk to me. You are not to acknowledge that we are friends, nor approach me, nor discuss our friendship with anyone. NO ONE is to know that I associate with you, do you understand?"

Lily smiled and before Narcissa knew what was happening, the Gryffindor had pulled her into an embrace. Lily's hair smelled of flowers and Narcissa breathed in the fragrance. She still felt ambivalent feelings, still upset at the duel and somewhat angry towards Lily yet there was an overwhelming sense of relief. But what was she relieved about? That Lily was her friend? The idea seemed ludicrous, yet as she thought about it she realized that that was exactly it. She was relieved to finally be close to Lily. _This is what you wanted all along, Narcissa, when you first saw her sitting aside Severus on the train. You wanted to get to know her and here she is, in your grasps and willing to be your friend…_

Narcissa couldn't handle the inner struggle of the voices anymore. She pulled herself out of Lily's grasps. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now…"

"Well, if you still want to kill me when you wake up…"

"Hush," Narcissa said and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Lily sat on the edge of the bed and watched Narcissa sleep. She replayed the events of the evening in her mind, trying to understand everything that was happening. Why was Narcissa so against being Lily's friend? Was the Black Family that ideological? But Sirius isn't like that. Sure, he can be a dick but he doesn't believe in the pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-blood ideologies that the rest of his family is so keen on.

The more she reflected on herself and the events of the evening, the more her emotions and actions became clear to her and there was one certainty that Lily knew without a doubt in her mind: Narcissa was her equal. Narcissa could push her in a way that no one else could, she could upset her in a way that no one else in Hogwarts could, and she could captivate Lily in a way that no one else seemed to be able to do. Yes, Narcissa was her equal in every sense of the idea and Lily yawned as she put her head upon her knees and protectively watched over her new friend.


	7. Chapter 7: The Owlery

**Chapter 7: The Owlery **

Narcissa woke up to find her legs asleep and tingling. She looked around at the unfamiliar room, confused at first as to where she was before remembering how she had arrived there. Her head was pounding still; the sleep had done nothing to help her throbbing headache. To her utter shock, she had looked down to find Lily fast asleep on her thighs. Who did this Gryffindor think _she is?_

Narcissa tried to maneuver her legs from under Lily, but she was too heavy. The motion seemed to have startled her awake because she yawned and turned to face her. "Hey…"

"Get off of me!"

Lily hadn't realized she was atop Narcissa and she quickly removed herself from the bed. "Oh, Narcissa, I'm so sorry."

"You're always sorry," Narcissa gasped at the release of the pressing weight off her legs, sending a rush of sensations. Her feet were dead asleep and the slightest movement of them made her grit her teeth in mixed reactions of wanting to laugh and wanting to scream.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, looking at her strained expression.

"My legs," she groaned, irritated to have been woken up and still in this hell of a situation.

"Oh, they're asleep. I know what to do," Lily said, advancing towards her.

"No, stay away from me, you've already …aaaaahhh."

Lily grasped her feet and began massaging them in a way to help the blood flow. Narcissa was writhing in pain but Lily continued over the groans. This moment reminded Narcissa of the resentment she harbored against Lily: she was obstinate, caused her more trouble than she's worth, and was the reason she was in this position to begin with. No, Narcissa corrected herself: Dumbledore was the reason she was in this position. He had damned her with his "revolutionary" teaching techniques. What did_ he think?_ That he would change the world by forcing Slytherins and Gryffindors to transfigure items together? She was reminded of the homework that they hadn't yet completed. _Bloody hell…_

"All better?" Lily asked, looking up at her. She was still grasping onto Narcissa's soft feet.

"Nothing's better," Narcissa said stubbornly, pulling out of the warm grasp and moving her legs to the edge of the bed. She pulled herself to her feet before her knees buckled and was forced to grab onto Lily's shoulders for support.

"Take it easy, Narcissa," Lily said, grasping on to her waist. "You don't want to push yourself too far…"  
>"I don't care," Narcissa groaned through gritted teeth, "I need to get to the Slytherin common room. I've wasted too much time here already…"<p>

She tried to pull herself out of Lily's grasp, but Lily wouldn't budge. She held on to her tightly as she guided her to the door.

"I'll help you, Narcissa, stop resisting…"

"I don't need your heeeeeaaaahh," Narcissa screamed as she lost balance and fell forward. Lily's grasps couldn't contain her weight and Narcissa fell hard upon the stone floor. She felt pain searing from her foot and knew that she had somehow twisted it and landed on it wrong. Irascible blood was rushing to her face and she had to bite her lips to fight back the tears of despair and anger from pouring out. _Why?_ _Why me?_The tacit inner plea was directed to no one, but rather everything in existence. Why was her existence continually progressing to a more trivial one in every passing moment? Hatred and anger filled her: she deeply hated Dumbledore, she hated Lily, she hated her family, she hated Lucius, she hated Hogwarts, she hated Magic, and with every fiber of her being she wished she could disappear from this world. Not to die, but merely cease to exist.

Lily stood bewildered. She had just failed to save Narcissa from toppling to the ground and in the following moments from the incident, Narcissa lay quiescent before her: neither moving nor making a sound. Her head was facing the ground and Lily couldn't see her expression. This had exacerbated the already miserable day to a new level and Lily could only offer silence in recognition of that. She crouched down and gently brushed her hand against her arm, hardly making contact with the skin, but signifying that she was there and would wait patiently for her. They lay there like that, Narcissa lying on her stomach and her head resting on the ground, facing away from the direction Lily was sitting cross- legged. Only the sound of breaths resonated in that desolate room.

"We need to do the homework."

The silence was broken by her cracked voice and Lily looked down as Narcissa struggled to sit up. She looked beyond exhausted: completely drained from an emotional evening.

"Don't worry about the homework," Lily pleaded softly, her concerned eyes searching for Narcissa's gaze that never came, "it's not important. I'll just find a candlestick and bring it to class."

"He'll know it hasn't been transfigured," Narcissa said, her gaze still staring forward and away from Lily. "It won't have a magical trace on it…"

"Well then fuck the homework," Lily gasped as she said it, this was the first time she was determined to not be studious and it was for very justifiable reasons, "we can talk to Dumbledore, or I can talk to Dumbledore I can say that it was my fault. I can tell him…"

Lily trailed off. _What would she tell him?_ Narcissa wasn't naïve; she knew that Dumbledore would see right through Lily and know what transpired this evening. Dumbledore, who had defeated Grindenwald, who had worked as a secret Auror during the insurrection of Grindenwald's followers upon his death, who had served with the Ministry and the Wizengamot, would see right through Lily's lies. She had no doubt this powerful wizard was a Legilimens, a branch of magical history Lily would have little knowledge on since it is not an active subject taught within Hogwarts. What would become of her if he found out of their duel in the castle? They would both be expelled, despite the fact that she was the victim. Not only had Lily initiated the duel, but had cast a vile and violent curse against her. Yes, Lily would certainly be expelled and worse. The Black family takes unkindly to mudbloods and it would mean Lily's death in a cruel and inhumane manner, that much was certain. However, if _she_was expelled too, her family would stop at nothing to bring Dumbledore down and have her reinstated in a school filled with Professors who adhere to pure-blooded ideologies. Would anyone resist the Black family and all their allies of powerful pure-blooded households? Would it come to a wizarding Civil war, all over Narcissa's inexorable family who has been waiting for any excuse to intervene at Hogwarts and infiltrate the Ministry? A clash between ideologies meant possibilities of war, and any little thing can ignite it. Narcissa would not let it be this night.

"No," Narcissa declared, "we'll go the Owlery and transfigure one into a candlestick. It will take only five minutes and besides, you need to practice the spell…"

"I thought you didn't want to go to the Owlery? You don't want to be seen with me…"

Lily had clearly made the connection from Narcissa's actions earlier. She felt ashamed that she had gone extensively out of her way to try and hide the fact that she had to work with Lily, but now that just seemed so stupid. Of course she has to work with Lily, this is Dumbledore's doing and she had no idea why she had to lie to Bellatrix earlier. All of this would have been so easy if she hadn't been so…what was it? Fear? Was she _really _afraid, and of what? It seemed so important at that time that she lie to them, the fear was overwhelmingly real, but as she looks back on it now it seems so trivial. The worst they would have done is verbally castigated Dumbledore, and maybe write about it to their parents. Sure, her parents would be upset to discover Dumbledore abusing his teaching position by requiring pure-bloods to work aside mudbloods, but it wouldn't elicit a declaration of war in the way Narcissa's expulsion would, or if they discovered Lily had cursed her. Narcissa meticulously devised a way to word her response so as not to reveal her stream of thoughts.

"I was being difficult earlier, I'm sorry."

Narcissa disliked the way Lily's eyes illuminated at the apology but she flashed an appeasing smile despite it and saw the results of the gesture: Lily was beaming.

"Oh, Narcissa," Lily cooed and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Narcissa reluctantly placed her arms softly on her sides. This exchange made her slightly uncomfortable, and she wondered if it was because she seldom enjoyed being hugged or if it was because Lily was doing it.  
>"Don't be sorry, I don't want you to worry about earlier," Lily continued on, "all of it was my fault, just please forgive me for causing this…"<p>

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the dramatic situation she found herself in. Lily, of course, didn't see the gesture as she still held Narcissa in a tight embrace. She just wanted to finish the assignment and go to bed. Whatever this was—this "friendship," which she didn't want, especially if it's filled with hugging—was diverting from the more important things, like getting out of here.

"Okay," Narcissa said pulling away, "let's go to the Owlery."

Lily was on cloud nine. Narcissa could tell that she was under the assumption that she was forgiven for tonight. No, she would certainly not be forgiven and nor will this night be forgotten. But all that mattered in this moment was escaping, getting back to the Slytherin common room where she could finally relax in relief. She would need time to figure everything out but now was not that time.

Lily helped Narcissa to her feet before grabbing her bag from the floor. Narcissa's foot still hurt, but she could walk, even if it was with a limp, and that would suffice. Lily had remembered that Severus had used the door to leave and opened the door slowly, peering out to the empty hallway and listening for sounds of any students. Narcissa slowly walked forward and when Lily was satisfied, they escaped through the opening. As they entered the east hall, the doorway behind them vanished from sight. Lily examined the wall where once a door had been: it was stone cold and held no indication that this wall was a doorway moments before.

"Come on," Narcissa said in frustration, having already limped several feet towards the Owlery, "we don't have all night…"

Lily nodded and pulled out a watch from her bag. It was 11:00pm, and they were outside of their common rooms and dorms. Professors would be patrolling the corridors at this time and if they were caught, they would have to serve detention. Lily caught up with Narcissa: "It's 11:00…"

Narcissa shushed her for being so loud and they quietly and carefully maneuvered to the Owlery. They had reached it without running into anyone and Narcissa sighed at the stress of it all. The owlery had significantly less owls than usual, no doubt from so many of them having been transfigured into candlesticks for Dumbledore's blasted assignment. Lily cooed before calling "Archer…Archer…"

A tawny owl swooped down and landed gracefully on Lily's extended arms. She flinched at the contact of the sharp talons to her skin and swore she could feel blood. She didn't bother looking; she knew that Archer would never intentionally maul her. Lily was cosseting her owl, combing through his feathers with her eager hands. Narcissa was becoming annoyed at the wasting of time.

"When you cast the spell, he needs to be in the air flying. Your flesh cannot be in contact with a transfiguring specimen."

"Do you want to do it?" Lily asked. Narcissa could tell this wasn't a question of whether or not Narcissa wanted to do it, but that Lily was embarrassed to fail at it. Though Narcissa would be more than glad to get this over with, she also knew that Dumbledore would recognize the magical traces on the item. The least Lily could do was try to transfigure it once, so as to make it appear as if she's tried. Narcissa shook her head and motioned for Lily to begin.

Lily launched Archer into the air and he flapped his wings majestically above their heads. Lily aimed before stating the spell: "fera verto." The beam narrowly missed the owl, who screeched at the attack and flew faster in the air.

"Again," Narcissa called out.

Lily gave her a testing look before bellowing out again. The beam hit Archer's wings but nothing became of that contact.

"Focus on the candlestick, not on Archer," Narcissa bellowed in frustration. She knew that Lily was clearly not concentrating hard enough, or else the bird would have altered even to a small degree from the contact of the spell. "If you could hit me with the curse, you can transfigure this bloody owl…"

The words struck Lily in a way that determination built within her. She thrust her wand violently forward: "FERA VERTO…"

The beam hit Archer on his head and he transformed mid-air into a dinner candlestick, which fell several feet and landed hard on the floor. Lily picked it up and examined it. "I can't believe I did it, you think Archer is going to be okay being a candlestick for a whole night? It feels so real…"

Lily had turned to face Narcissa and was shocked to find herself alone in the Owlery. She quickly dashed out and saw that her colleague had begun walking back towards the main castle.

"Narcissa… wait…"

Narcissa pretended to ignore her before Lily caught up with her, "Narcissa we have to take a picture, remember! Both of us holding the candlestick…"

_Damn Dumbledore to hell._

Narcissa reluctantly stopped as Lily reached in her bag to pull out her camera. She eyed her suspiciously as Lily descended towards her.

"I guess we'll just have to take a close up of us…"

Lily stood, shoulders touching Narcissa's, which already made her uneasy until she felt a warm hand on her lower back. Narcissa didn't dare look at Lily and instead focused on the camera that was being held at arm's length away from them. Lily said "smile" but Narcissa held her stolid expression as the flash ensnared their senses. As soon as the flash was done, Narcissa continued on her way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Lily said, calling from behind her.

An overwhelmingly obdurate Narcissa reluctantly turned her head to see eager Emerald eyes between long red locks glaring at her. Without a gesture or word, Narcissa turned on her heels and descended around the corner towards the Slytherin common room leaving a confused Lily to question the meaning behind her actions.

Meanwhile, deep in the dungeons of the Hogwarts castle in the Slytherin common room sat Lucius, Severus, Andromeda, and Bellatrix on the black cushioned couches around the fireplace. Lucius and Bellatrix were busy discussing topics on Transfigurations while Severus and Andromeda were playing a game of Wizards chess when Narcissa walked in to the room.

"Where were you?" Lucius demanded, looking up at her.

"Here and there," Narcissa replied coldly. She wasn't in the mood to answer a testosterone driven Lucius.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix sneered, "It's nearly midnight! Where were you?"

"In the library!" Narcissa lied and made her way towards the empty couch on the other side of the room. Andromeda eyed Snape, they were the only studious members of Slytherin who actually utilized the library. Lucius and Bellatrix, on the other hand, hardly stepped in there to study and certainly never late in the evenings wouldn't know that the library closed at ten. It was 11:30pm. Snape observed Narcissa's behavior for any sign or hint about what happened with Lily, but she acted as she always did. He tried to hide his concern by focusing on Andromeda, who was eyeing her sister with great suspicion as Bellatrix and Lucius continued questioning Narcissa.

"Well, you shouldn't be wandering the halls late at night! You could risk receiving detention if you're caught and I wouldn't want you to have to suffer a night with…" Lucius began.

"You're right, Lucius," Narcissa stated in a sarcastic manner that only Andromeda and Severus seemed to understand. Bellatrix eyed her sister suspiciously but shrugged it off after deciding her sister was just in a weird mood and mouthed to Lucius: 'drop it.' He seemed to get the hint because they continued their discussion on Transfigurations. Narcissa marched off to the girl dormitories, not saying another word to anyone as she left. Andromeda and Snape eyed each other, coming to a mutual agreement of what to do and in a loud manner, Snape yelled: "check mate!" If anyone had been paying attention to their game, they would have noticed the quick end of it. Andromeda congratulated him and then stated rather loudly that she ought to head to bed, as she has to wake up early in the morning for Quidditch practice.

Andromeda hurried up to the girls' dormitory and made her way to Narcissa's bed, where the curtains were drawn shut.

"Ciss…" Andromeda whispered, gently pulling the curtains aside revealing a distraught Narcissa. "What's wrong?" She sat lay down next to her sister, staring up into her eyes. "C'mon, you can tell me."

A single tear fell down the side of her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me," Narcissa began, "I just don't feel myself. I'm so angry at everything, and I'm losing control…"

Narcissa looked at Andromeda, who was a spitting image of Bellatrix and even had the curly black hair to match, which she generally straightened to distinguish herself from the eldest: but not today.

"None of us are in control of anything, Ciss," Andromeda cooed, brushing a strand of Narcissa's mixed blonde-dark-brown hair from her face, "Learn to let go of what you have no control over and you'll find happiness. Just let go…"

Narcissa nodded and allowed her sister to play with her hair. In the overwhelming pressures that the Black family places on the three of them to follow traditions, and always constantly trying to prove herself to her elder sister Bellatrix who was a clone of their mother, Narcissa often forgets of Andromeda and the wisdom she carries.

"Now do you want to talk to me about what's going on?" Andromeda asked and when Narcissa shook her head, she pulled her into an embrace. They continued to lay on the bed as Andromeda played with her younger sister's hair. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here…"

They lay there quietly together until Narcissa fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Early Mornings

**Chapter 8: Early Mornings**

Lily opened her eyes to the rising sun.

The warm rays pierced the window, reflecting off the broken metallic wizard's chess pieces that lay gravely upon her nightstand and danced upon her bed sheets to the rhythm of the glorious sun.  
>The beauty of the moment, the private dance that only she was graced to see, reminded her of the beautiful Slytherin and the vulnerable moments that allowed Lily a glimpse into who she truly was. She sighed at the pressing nervousness as she began to recall the events of the previous night. <em>Did you forget you cursed her? <em>Lily closed her eyes hard, fighting away feelings of fear and anxiety at the reality of everything that had happened. Her heart pounded hard as images of the bleeding Narcissa in her grasp, limp in her arms as Severus mended the wounds enflamed her mind. This was all her fault and there was nothing Lily could do about it now. But had Narcissa forgiven her? Was everything alright? Lily pulled out the photo from the nightstand and her heart sank to the darkest depths of her: Lily's wide smile and eager eyes betrayed her feelings for the world to see, while Narcissa's stoic expression remained unwavering. Desperately wanting the photo to reveal Narcissa's true thoughts and feelings, Lily continued to stare down until overwhelmed with frustration she rose from bed and made her way towards the showers.

There was nothing she could do now, the quaffle was in Narcissa's court and Lily had to wait and see what her next move will be. Feeling rather empty after the rollercoaster of emotions from the night before and just now from her waking moments, Lily steamed the shower until it was hotter than hell's depths before entering in. The water scorched her skin pink but she allowed it to wash away the cold emptiness that resided deep within.

Lily hadn't realized how early waking up at six in the morning truly was until she had finished showering and dressing herself for the day that the clock had hardly reached seven. Transfigurations didn't begin until ten and the dining hall wasn't open for another hour. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation and she anxiously paced the common room as her fellow Gryffindors barely began rising for their day. Feeling as if there's nothing else to do but needing a distraction from thoughts of Narcissa, and not wanting to be studious in her academics, Lily engaged in the one activity she despised. Yet, it was the one activity that made her feel closer to home. Petunia's favorite past time activity: straightening Lily's hair and putting on her make-up. Cosmotology was the most ghastly thing in the world, and Lily hated it, but for reasons she could not quite understand she felt the urge to engage in its rituals.

Petunia lived for the days when Lily would allow her the ability to doll her up, and Lily only allowed it out of love for her younger sister. Petunia was so fond of dressing Lily up, doing her hair and make-up, all the while gossiping about boys and topics Lily could care less about, and always insisted that Lily's hair was so beautiful when it was straightened that she insisted Lily do so as often as possible. She was so fond of the idea of Lily's red hair being straightened that she even went so far as to encourage her parents to purchase a straightening iron as Lily's Christmas gift this past year. Whatever made Petunia or her parents believe she would ever want such a gift was beyond her. But here she stood, at seven in the morning in the Gryffindor girl's bathroom, straightening her hair. The activity was strenuous and took far longer than she ever anticipated. Her arms cramping from holding it a certain way behind her head and after what seemed like hours, she was convinced she was done. Her reflection mirrored how she looked when Petunia was done with her, so she was certain she had done the process right. She shrugged; her hair looked equally beautiful to her straight as it did wavy. Feeling triumphant, she looked up at the clock and groaned: it was barely 7:30. Her eyes averted to the make-up bag lying on the counter. After another thirty minutes that felt like thirty days, she walked out of the restroom and made her way towards the great hall.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape sulked his way towards breakfast, rubbing his temples all the while. He had a terrible headache that had not gone away since last night's dealings with Lily and her situation. The fear that Narcissa would confess the events of that night to the world had only grown in these hours and he had thought of every scenario possible that would result, meticulously planning every detail of what he would do incase such scenario erupted and concluding that if worse came to worse, he would leave Hogwarts with Lily to go into hiding. He heard a gasp behind him and instinctively turned to see that a Ravenclaw fourth year whose name Snape had never taken the time to learn, standing jaw ajar in the hallway, clearly entranced by something. Annoyed at such idiocy, but curious none-the-less, Snape followed the gaze and his jaw fell off his face to the ninth circle of hell.

Lily floated towards him with an aura of an angel, her hair flowed behind her in a way he's never seen before and her face glowed with a beauty indescribable. His eyes were wide as she waved at him and he desperately tried to gulp away the feelings that choked the words from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, finally reaching her best friend. She had never seen him so surprised to see her. She listened to his mumbled attempts at an answer and giggled as she remembered he is unused to seeing her with make-up. "I know I must look silly with all this make-up. Did I put on too much?"

"No," Snape groaned out, finally finding the courage within him, "it's perfect."

"You sure you aren't just saying that?" Lily asked, pulling out a small mirror from her sack and looking in. She didn't recognize herself with her face done up in the way that it was. What was with her this morning? Dolling herself up and carrying a hand-held mirror with her to bolster a vanity she never contained. She tossed the hand-held device back in her sack with disgust and looked at her best friend walking aside her.

"Of course not, you look beautiful as always," his voice was clearer than before. It had been a momentary weakness but his focus was restored and his expressions didn't betray his emotions. She smiled down at him as they reached the doors to the great hall. "It's best if you go in first. Don't want to attract attention to us being friends…"

Lily nodded and made her way to breakfast. When she was out of sight Severus let out a hitched breath, coughing back the feelings building within and after several moments of composure he entered into the great hall, advancing towards his Slytherin colleagues. Only Lucius and Bellatrix sat in the corner, where normally Andromeda and Narcissa would have been with them.

"Morning, Severus," Lucius stated, reaching for his goblet and taking a drink. From his tone Severus understood him to be annoyed and he could only suspect it was because his crush Narcissa hadn't graced him with her presence at breakfast this morning. "Did you see Narcissa on your way here?"

"No," Severus said, "but I didn't linger too long in the common room before leaving."

"Clearly she's with Andromeda," Bellatrix stated, pointing out to their usually filled empty chairs, "you know how girls can be in the mornings when getting ready."

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to her about last night. She shouldn't be wandering the halls so late and at the risk losing Slytherin points. Let alone the risk of detention!"

Severus almost laughed at Lucius' overwhelming concern for Narcissa and not wanting to hear any more discussion on one of the Black sisters, he changed the subject: "Lucius, what is it that your father wrote to you about in the owl the other day. You were going to tell us last night…"

Lucius looked even more annoyed and gave an exaggerated sigh, "I wanted to wait to discuss that matter..." his eyes searched the large doors of the great hall, clearly hoping that Narcissa and Andromeda would walk in and save him from continuing on. After several moments of silence, he gave in: "I was hoping to discuss this with the upper classmen in a secluded meeting but between us, and this must remain between us," he suspiciously eyed the two of them who nodded in affirmation, "there is a war brewing…"

"What?" Bellatrix gasped, her eager eyes gleaming in anticipation. Severus stood there motionless as Lucius lowered his voice. "There is a faction forming and my father wants to join it. They say there is a leader more powerful than any of us could have imagined, even more so than Grindenwald himself, who believes in restoring the wizarding world to what it always should have been: a pure world without the tainting of deviances such as mudbloods and the diseases spawned from them."

Bellatrix gasped, "Finally! A movement our generation can live for! Grindenwald and his generation failed," she sneered, "they failed to rid the wizarding world of the worms that occupy it. I will stand behind anyone willing to weed out the mudbloods, werewolves, and homosexuals!"

Severus' brow furrowed but the gesture went unnoticed by the two enthusiastic Slytherin. "And who is this leader?"

Lucius leaned in and Severus had to strain his ears to hear his words, "that's the thing. No one knows his name. There are whispers but they've been dismissed as rumors. My father refers to him as the Dark Lord…for he has come to save us from the wicked and deviant…"

Bellatrix grinned in anticipation, "so you will keep us updated then, Lucius?"

"Yes," Lucius began, "and once I have heard more information on this movement and how we can participate, I will gather a formal meeting. Until then, not a word out of either of your mouths…"

Bellatrix smiled in glee, nodding in eagerness before returning to her meal. Severus nodded slightly, focusing on the moment of convincing Lucius that he is trustworthy and equally interested: "I will wait to discuss it until the meeting when you feel fit to commence it…"

"Good," Lucius smiled and took a large bite out of his pancakes. "Narcissa is going to miss breakfast if she doesn't arrive soon…"

Severus lifted his goblet of orange juice and forced the tangy liquid down his throat as he processed the world-shattering information. In a morning's conversation, his world had been transformed upside down. The thoughts of what would happen if Narcissa opened up about last night's events seemed wholly trivial to the apparent reality that there is a faction forming to wage war on the Wizarding World to free them of whom they viewed as deviants. That would include Lily and all the muggle-born witches and wizards. Even he would be persecuted, as Snape is half-blooded. But no one knew about that, no one except for those who may have looked at his personal school files, and that didn't include his Slytherin peers who always assumed that only full blooded wizards and witches could be sorted into such a great house.

While Lucius and Bellatrix weren't looking, too busy discussing what could make Narcissa and Andromeda so late to breakfast, his eyes averted to the Gryffindor table where he saw Lily talking with James and Sirius, all three laughing about something. Her emerald eyes beamed and her red hair gracefully shifted as her head tilted back. The beautiful Lily Evans was his world, but now there was a faction that wanted to rid the world of her. Without her, what would become of him and his existence?  
>The thought was imaginable and he suppressed it as much as he could. His mind raced with the events between Lily and Narcissa, and this new forming faction, until a single concept appeared so clearly in his mind. It wasn't a solution, by any means, but it was a place to begin preparing for the worst. And if he was to be of any use to Lily, he would need to prepare for the worst.<p>

"I must visit the library," Severus stated but if Lucius and Bellatrix heard him, they made no gesture that they had.

Snape walked briskly towards the exit of the great hall and peered from the corner of his eyes to Lily, who was still being entertained by those four foolish Gryffindor boys. She smiled and all the conviction Snape has ever needed was reaffirmed. She was his world, and he would do everything in his might and will to protect her from harm.

It took only several minutes before he reached the library, and he was rather surprised to see so many Ravenclaw students already studious at work reading books for their classes. It was too early in the term for tests, yet here they sat in the early morning busy learning. He admired their dedication.

Snape turned down towards the rows shelving the books of Magical Theory. After ten minutes of searching each row, he found the section he was looking for. There were only four books, three of which seemed older than Hogwarts itself. The fourth wasn't in much better condition, but it seemed slightly newer. He pulled them all out, flipping through their contents and deciding two of them were what he needed.

Madame Carter, the librarian, eyed him with excitement as he presented his books to check out. She smiled and beamed: "I'm so glad to see students being so studious so early in the term! You know this is the first year I've had to open the library earlier because of the demands by teachers and students?"

"Oh?" Snape pretended to be interested.

"Yes! It's quite wonderful to see an increase in enthusiasm for learning!" She smiled and looked down at the books. She picked them up and eyed them for several moments before looking back up to Severus. "Occlumecy? These are theories studied in advanced seventh year classes. Aren't you a fourth year, dear boy?"

" A fifth year," Severus corrected, "and they're for my defense against the dark arts class. You see, I'm doing an essay on them. Nothing too extensive, like what I presume the seventh years will be delving into, it's just the basics that I need."

"Wow," Madame Carter beamed, marking in her logs the titles of the books, "I must say I am impressed at the topic you've chosen. Not many wizards are able to master this skill."

"So I've heard," he said, eyeing her writing. Under the column of who is the student checking out the books, her hand faltered. "My name is Severus Snape."

"Of course, Severus, I hadn't forgotten your name, dear boy."

She smiled and he returned the gesture in courtesy, but he doesn't blame her for not remembering every single person's name in the castle. He doesn't come in as often as he should, anyways, so he doesn't blame her for not remembering.

"They're due back in three weeks," she says, handing him the books.

"They won't be late," he said in the most charming tone he could muster and she beamed in happiness at his thoughtfulness. He turned on his heel towards an empty chair he spotted towards the window and sat down to begin his education on matters that would soon prove more prevalent than most of the material he had learned in his Hogwarts classes.

-  
>Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness in updating this. I am doing my best<br>to post chapters as often as possible. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Andromeda gripped her sister hard in her embrace, staring out the window in complete shock and at a loss of words from the story Narcissa had just relayed to her. Narcissa wiped the tears that were streaming down her face before wrapping her arms back upon her older sister, holding her tightly and never wanting to let leave her protection. The memory of the curse, the pain of it and the fear of death had overwhelmed her in the retelling of events and they sat there, holding onto one another in Andromeda's bed, secluded from preying ears. Andromeda lovingly rubbed and cooed Narcissa's back in the silence.

"I don't know what to do…" Narcissa gasped silently.

"You need to tell the headmaster," Andromeda whispered, holding her tightly, "students aren't allowed to duel, and she used a deadly one against you…"

"I can't," Narcissa said, pulling out of Andromeda's arms and looking at her, "if I do, they'll know I dueled too…"

"But you're the victim! They can't punish you for wanting to defend yourself. You need to tell mother and father about this, and they'll come talk to the headmaster…"

"No, I can't," Narcissa gasped, "I can't tell them."

"And why ever not?" Andromeda asked, searching Narcissa's gaze. "They're not going to be upset with _you_, why would they? They need to know you've been attacked, Narcissa. What happened was wrong and justice must be served."

"It's not that simple! If I tell them, they're going to raise hell and you know it. Lily will be expelled and what will happen to Dumbledore? There's the chance that I'll be suspended for dueling with her,_ or worse: expelled. _Where will I be then? And Lily, she'll be hunted down for what she did. If not by a Black, then maybe a Malfoy…"

"What becomes of her isn't your concern, it's hers. And she deserves whatever she gets for attacking you," Andromeda stated defiantly. Her brows were furrowed in anger.

"But it's not just her fault, it's mine too…I provoked her," tears were beginning to stream down Narcissa's face, "I called her a mudblood and taunted her for being muggle born…I pushed her, I pushed her until she snapped…"

"Oh Ciss," she breathed and wiped Narcissa's tears before cupping her face, "you shouldn't have taunted her, but that's not an excuse for her to curse you as she did. She's still in the wrong…"

"I know, but she seemed sorry. She was hysterical afterwards, continually apologizing. She seemed wholly sorry and wouldn't stop saying so… But even then, I called her a mudblood. I told her I would kill her, and I meant it. A part of me still does…"

"And the other part?" Andromeda whispered, hanging on to every word coming out of her sister's mouth.

"A part of me…wants to be her friend…."

"Friend?" Andromeda's mouth stood ajar, "you want to be friends with this girl? After all that she did to you? And after all the fighting, the verbal exchanges, after all of it you actually want to be her friend?"

"I don't know," Narcissa strained within herself, "I don't know how to describe it… she's not like any of the slytherin girls. Other than you and Bellatrix, I haven't any _girl _friends. You know I don't get along with the Slytherin girls in my grade…"

"That's because they're jealous of you. They're jealous of your looks and how everyone admires you. Don't pay any mind to them, Ciss, they're rotten. The whole lot of 'em."

"I don't pay mind to them, Ann, I don't! But it's not easy! They're all friends with each other and click together. And the boys," Narcissa rolled her eyes, "the boys are so stupid! They only talk to me because of my looks…"

"But you have me, Ciss… me and Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape…"

"Yes, but you're not in my classes!" Narcissa roared in frustration. Clearly Andromeda didn't understand, "you have Bellatrix and Lucius in all of your classes. You are so popular, even the mudbloods like you! But me… I don't have friends in my classes. All these years, I've sat by myself or was partnered with someone I didn't want to work with! Do you know how hard that is? To go everyday to class and live like that?"

"Oh, Narcissa," Andromeda pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. There were no tears this time, for it had been a long time since Narcissa felt sorry for herself. No. She would not cry over this trivial matter. "I had no idea it was so hard for you, Narcissa, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I had you and Bellatrix. I didn't need _them_…" Narcissa began, "besides, it allowed me to focus on my studies. But Lily, she's seated next to me in two of my classes and," Narcissa's breath hitched, "it's been so much better. I can actually have someone to work with who isn't a gossiping bitch or a boy drooling over me…"

"So, then, you do want to be her friend?" Andromeda asked, gazing fiercely at Narcissa. It was written all over her face, in plain sight. "It's okay to want to be her friend, ciss, and it's okay to be her friend. But you two fighting, the dueling and the name calling…it isn't healthy…"

"I know."

"And you need to stop calling her a mudblood. You need to stop using that term altogether, it's demeaning to the muggle borns and we must respect their existence."

"I don't know how," Narcissa confessed, "_I just feel so angry all the time._And them, the muggles, they…they're so different from us…."

"They're not, ciss," Andromeda cooed, cupping her sister's face, "you refer to the muggle-borns as them, but look at it from a bigger scope. They attend Hogwarts with us, take the same classes, perform the same spells, do the same homework, eat in the same dining hall, and have family and friends like us. Narcissa, _they are us."_

Overwhelmed with emotions, Narcissa sobbed hard, struggling for air. Andromeda held her as she cried on.

"You can't tell anyone," Narcissa finally gasped after several minutes, "no one can know about what I told you. Not mom, dad, and especially not Bella."

"It's not my place to tell," Andromeda whispered, "I don't know advice to give to you about Lily. I still believe you need to tell a professor what happened, as it's the right thing to do. I don't know her, she may attack you again. But I trust your judgment and ultimately it's your decision. I will support you no matter what. I'm your sister, I have to," Andromeda said and kissed Narcissa on the top of her head. "I love you ciss, but I have to get to class. It's 9:50…"

"9:50?" Narcissa looked wide-eyed at the clock and wiped her tears, "Shit, I have class in ten minutes and it's all the way to the North end of the castle…"

"You don't have to go to class, ciss. Not if you're not feeling well. Just take a sick day and relax…" Andromeda said, packing her books into her bag.

Take a sick day? No. Not when there were days when she truly did feel sick and needs to use one. She couldn't waste one on today. No, she will go to class. She got up and Andromeda touched her arm gently, "we'll talk about this later tonight, okay?"

When Narcissa nodded, Andromeda kissed her forehead and then her two cheeks before making her way out the room. Narcissa sighed and followed shortly, finding herself in the dormitory bathrooms to wash up. She looked awful and didn't bother putting on her makeup or doing her hair. She wasn't in the mood.

By the time she arrived to Transfigurations class, she was ten minutes late. She nervously opened the doors to find everyone's heads were turned towards the late student.

"Ah, Narcissa, I'm glad you could join us," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses and he motioned towards her seat.

She avoided a glance at Lily and with her eyes averted to the ground, made her way to her seat. Dumbledore resumed his lecture and all the while, she avoided looking at Lily. She knew she was there from the red mass that is her hair which she could see constantly in the corner of her eye, but she couldn't form the will to look at her. She still harbored ambivalent feelings, from hating Lily to wanting to be around her. Maybe Andromeda was right: she should have taken a sick day.

"But one must be careful in transfiguring objects, especially from objects with varying matter states such as water to a solid. It is a difficult theory but I have no doubts that you will all master such transfigurations this year," Dumbledore smiled at them all, "so let's begin. Work with your partner to transfigure water into a quill."

_Shit._Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Narcissa glanced over in Lily's direction. She was busy rummaging through her backpack, her eyes searching for whatever it was she was looking for, but Narcissa almost gasped. Lily was wearing makeup. But that isn't all…Narcissa's eyes widened, her hair had been straightened. The usual random curls and waves were gone, thus her hair's length was longer by several inches. Her emerald eyes radiated past the black eyeliner. Merlin, she was stunning.

Dumbledore called from the corner of the room that the necessary supplies were there and Narcissa, snapping out of her momentary trance, made her way quickly to the corner. Her mind racing with questions including: why hadn't Lily spoken to her yet and why was she wearing makeup when she never does so. Narcissa snorted at the thought: the one day she doesn't put it on is the day that Lily does. The world is ending.

Narcissa reached for a petite glass filled with water when a voice behind her startled her, causing her to spill a few drops.

"Your picture was very flattering, Miss Black," Dumbledore smiled as he said it, "though your stoic expression compliments you, I must confess: when you smile, you radiate a glow that _overwhelmingly _compliments your essence…"

He was holding out the picture and there Lily stood, smiling as she held the candlestick while she, herself, stood expressionless. If he only knew the hell of an evening she had. In fact, he should be grateful there's even a picture at all.

"But I can't help but wonder if you were upset in this moment. I hope nothing transpired between the two of you while working on this assignment," he peered between his half-mooned spectacles at her and Narcissa felt as if he was peering into her soul.

"No," Narcissa almost stuttered saying it, "it was fine. I mean, we worked well together. "

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed and smiled, "I'm glad to hear. And I noticed Lily performed the transfiguration. I assume you helped?"

"Yes, professor," Narcissa was feeling nervous at his questions. Why was he asking so many? Couldn't he leave her be so she could do her class work? What was his deal?

"Wonderful, you two make an excellent pairing."

As he said it, he winked at her before moving towards another group. Narcissa felt relieved to be out of that situation. It was as if he knew everything that transpired between them: he knew about the fighting, the name calling, the dueling: all of it. He was a powerful wizard, and probably mastered the skill of Leglimency. If he did, he could easily pry into Lily's or her mind to discover what happened last night. Was that what he just did this past minute? Was he questioning her to see what happened? Narcissa's brows furrowed at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

Narcissa had almost forgotten she was there, sitting at their work bench waiting. This whole situation was making her feel more uneasy by the minute and all that Narcissa wanted to do was leave. Be anywhere but there.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Lily whispered after Narcissa hadn't answered, "I couldn't stop thinking about it this morning and I felt awful. I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast and…"

"We need to begin the transfiguration," Narcissa cut her off. She didn't want to talk about this. Not here and not now, and especially not with Lily.

"Okay," Lily nodded as Narcissa poured the water upon the work bench. "Should I start?"

Narcissa was still avoiding Lily's gaze. She nodded once, her eyes completely averted to the table. This whole situation was far more awkward and uncomfortable than Narcissa could have ever anticipated. She inwardly hated herself for not using a sick day. She could have been in the Slytherin common room reading, or walking around the lake, maybe even taking a hike into the forbidden forest to tempt her fate, anywhere would be loads better than here with the mudblo—muggle—who cursed her half to death. She could feel the anger rising.

"Okay, I'll start then," Lily said aloud and cleared her throat. "Agua Verto."

The water moved a little bit from the spell, but that was all. At least she was able to attain a response from the spell, something she was unable to do before. Yes, Lily was improving at transfigurations, albeit slowly.

"Do you want to try?" Lily asked. Narcissa shook her head indicating no.

Narcissa watched on as Lily struggled with the spell. She didn't bother giving any suggestions. Why should she? She's not the Professor, and she just didn't want to talk to Lily or help her in any way. The wounds of the curse were physically healed, but that was all.

After what seemed like thirty attempts, Lily stopped trying. "I can't do it. I just can't do it like this, Narcissa, you're making me nervous."

She looked up as she said it and locked eyes onto Narcissa's. Desperately wanting to look away, she couldn't. She was caught in an indescribable hold. "Please, Narcissa…"

Lily was pleading with her, but Narcissa just became more annoyed. "Then I'll work at another workbench."

"No," Lily shook her head violently, her beautiful hair dancing in result, "no, I don't want you to _leave_. I want you to…"

"What? What do you want?" Narcissa breathed maliciously. "You want me to enjoy working with you? You want me to stand here and hold your hand through this class; help you learn what you're clearly incapable of learning?"

Her words were whips slashing at Lily. Narcissa's anger was soothed by the pained expression on Lily's face.

"No, I…" Lily's eyes were averting to everywhere but Narcissa's haunting gaze. She could see tears forming in her eyes and Andromeda's voice formed in her head, warning her of her temper. _But I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be friendly, especially to her after last night. I can't do it! I am just incapable of being her friend! _Two conflicting voices shouting in her head, one agreeing the other disagreeing and it was enough to drive her mad.

"I can't work with you," Narcissa stated and grabbed her things quickly before jolting out the door. She didn't bother looking back to see if Dumbledore noticed. And more pressingly: she didn't care. She couldn't be around Lily and it is unfair of Hogwarts to require it of her. No, she was putting her foot down this time. The line has been drawn and she quickly made way to Professor Slughorn's office. If there was anyone who could change her schedule, it was the head of Slytherin house. She no longer wanted to take Transfigurations nor Potions in the time allotted. Either he switch her schedule around, or she drops those classes.


	10. Chapter 10: By the Lake

**Chapter 10: By the lake**

"You wish to change your schedule? But, why?" Professor Slughorn looked confused behind his desk. "Your schedules are made to the specific needs of the individual. The classes you are assigned are based upon your previous grades and performances. I cannot change that, Miss Black, no no no. It is out of my control…"

"Professor, you do not understand," Narcissa spoke clearly, enunciating every word, "I am uncomfortable with my peers and feel other classes will enhance my academic prowess."

"But I don't understand, you've shared your classes with your Slytherin peers for years. What makes this year so different?"

_Lily mudblood Evans. _But she couldn't say that, no. Professor Slughorn admired that damn bitch more than she deserves, and he certainly wouldn't accept that as an excuse for her to change her schedule. Nor could her excuse be her general dislike for Gryffindors: Hogwarts promotes the unity amongst the houses and besides, if that were a liable excuse all Slytherin classes would have been void of half & full muggle-bloods. It became clear to her that this was a lost cause.

"I suppose it doesn't matter since you cannot change my schedule around."

"My dear, I cannot change your schedule but I am here to talk about whatever it is that is making you feel uncomfortable," Slughorn stated, leaning in with curiosity.

What else could Narcissa do but lie: "I feel uncomfortable because I feel as if I am not as smart as my peers, who seem to excel in these classes…"

Professor Slughorn's eyes bulged in understanding, "Aha! This is a common feeling amongst students and let me assure you, Miss Black, you are doing perfectly fine in your classes. And I even hear that you are quite skilled in Transfigurations! Dumbledore was raving about you just the other night…"

Narcissa's eyebrow hitched. Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of their age, bothered mentioning her during dinner? Her eyes furrowed in curiosity.

"Yes!" Slughorn beamed, "he claims that you are well beyond your years in skill! I have to admit, my dear, I've never heard him rave about a student as he has about you…"

Narcissa was skeptical on the embellished details of Slughorn's story, or even if the event had taken place to begin with. Whatever the case, it was now her objective to weasel her way out of this conversation and return to the Slytherin common room. Her mind began turning for an easy way out of this mess.

"Professor," Narcissa smiled, "I believe you're right about this, and it's possible that the stresses of my classes that have overwhelmed me. With your permission, I'd like to return to my dormitory and lull things over."

"But of course! I'll notify your teachers of your absence for the rest of the day… feel better then, Miss Black!"

Narcissa nodded, leaving his office with a bigger headache than the one she had walking in. What a waste of time! She might as well have stayed in Dumbledore's damn class, for all good this had done her. She almost laughed, despite herself. Did she _actually think_she could change her schedule ? As if Hogwarts allowed students that leisure: what a joke!

Within moments she had reached the Slytherin common room and proceeded to her room, closing the door to the girls' dormitories before lying down upon her bed. She was deeply involved in an adventure book centering on a witches crusade to collect magical folk in the Medieval era, when a knock on the dormitory door disturbed her. She looked around the hall but it was bare: everyone was in class at this hour. Who could it be for, then? Should she even answer it? Was it possibly for her? No one, aside Slughorn, knew she was in there. Slightly annoyed, she walked across the hallway and opened the large mahogany door. There was no one behind it and she peered every which way to see who, or what, had made the noise. It was then that she noticed an envelope hanging from the door, addressed to her. She eyed the familiar handwriting and hesitated before opening its contents.

_Narcissa,_

_There's so much to discuss, so much mending for so much broken…_

_Can we simply start over? Please?_

_Have lunch with me by the Lake. I'll be there within the hour…_

_It's a pick nick, mind you._

_-L_

She read the letter in disbelief. How? Who… what?

Narcissa ran around the Slytherin common room, looking for any hint that may provide answers to her flowing questions. Just as before, no one was in sight. She even searched the boy's dormitories, but her efforts proving fruitless. How had the letter been delivered? Only a Slytherin could have done it. Surely it must have been Snape…but how? He had Potions class at this hour. The more she thought about it, the more impossible her suggestions became.

Her mind became busy trying to solve the immediate mystery, which distracted her from the more urging question: should she accept Lily's invitation? Or was it even Lily's invitation? The thought had not yet crossed her mind that this was all a forgery by a Slytherin to test her and see if she was betraying her Black pure-blooded household by befriending a mudblood. She looked down at the letter: it _was_Lily's handwriting, she was almost certain of it. And who else would know the intimacies of their relationship, such as the fact that they had fought with one another with the disputes being almost overwhelmingly unforgivable. No, not a single Slytherin could know such details save for possibly Severus Snape, and if it were he who forged this letter: so help Narcissa, she would make his pathetic life a living hell.

She was gritting her teeth in anger at such thoughts and looked around at the emptiness of the dorm hallway. She was going mad. It was the combination of the endless questions and isolation: this, certainly, was what Azkaban felt like, she was sure of it. Needing answers, needing any sort of hint to the thousands of inquiries building within her, she resolved to meet at the lake shore within the hour.

And what an hour it was! Narcissa had paced back and forth in the common room waiting for the clock to chime permission for her to make way to rendezvous with whatever awaits her by that lake shore. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach unexplainably: she was afraid of what she would find, and yet she was anxious to finally be given the answers she warranted. Either she would walk away tainted with opprobrium, or fulfilled.

She pushed the large front doors of Hogwarts and the warm sun welcomed her to nature's garden that she rarely made herself familiar with. Even across the distance, she could see the hint of ginger glistening next to the calm lake. In an instant, there she stood before the girl.

"I didn't think you would come," Lily said bashfully, getting on her feet. A pick nick blanket of sorts lay across the well-kept grass, upon which included lunch materials welcoming Narcissa to a promising afternoon. Seeing the blanket short of pristine condition, Lily smothered it for the newcomer.

Narcissa gritted her teeth in relief that this wasn't some sort of Pure-blooded ploy, and a feeling of anxiety that she would be caught in such a damning scenario began within her. Lily Evans' smile was so blithe, so innocent, and completely unaware of the consequences that this moment could produce. Past all the commands for Narcissa to retreat back into the pure-blooded haven of the Slytherin common room, to obey everything she had been taught by her parents and the social circles that she had grown up within and reject the mudblood before her, Andromeda's voice cooed her to find acceptance and serenity: insisting that this is what Narcissa herself wanted. All of it was pressing upon her and the pressure was unbearable. In a moment's weakness she replied in honesty, "I didn't think I would, either."

The sun illuminated Lily's emerald eyes, flashing past the black eye-liner that encased her eyes. She was wearing make-up but Narcissa recognized that she didn't need to: her natural beauty radiated beyond it.  
>In this moment, looking at Lily Evans, her mind went silent. Her anger subsided, her frustration diminished, her anxiety calmed, her socialization silenced and all that she could feel at the moment was that odd desire to want to gain Lily's approval in friendship. The promised serenity so predicted by her sister's metaphysical presence enveloped her.<p>

"Well, then, I'd like to introduce myself," Lily outstretched her hand, "I'm Lily Evans."

Narcissa stood there, still unable to respond. Without the voices of her mother, father, Bellatrix, and other pure-bloods to guide her on how to behave, all that was left to guide her on which behavior is appropriate was the voice of Andromeda, and that deep unexplainable desire lodged within her being that Andromeda was provoking her to listen to. _This is what you want, Cissy._

"Lily," Narcissa breathed and it felt like the most natural sensation to say the name without feelings of guilt or obligations restricting her. She knew she must look so strange standing there, motionless, eyes glazed over as she worked through the thoughts and emotions running through her. She had no idea what she must look like to Lily right now.

"Come," Lily said softly, carefully reaching out towards Narcissa's arm. When Narcissa didn't turn away, Lily interpreted that as non-verbal permission to touch her. Narcissa felt her softly grab by her hand, which was trembling at the intenseness of the moment. The warmth of Lily's touch was felt all over her body and she was aware of even the slightest movement upon her skin. She guided her upon the blanket and Narcissa mechanically sat down.

"I've made sandwiches," Lily held one out to Narcissa. She grasped it and stared down at the delicately prepared meal, unsure of what to say. There was so much to talk about and yet so little was able to be said. Banal conversation to replace the complex one: it was all rather aberrant and an attempt to placate their damned friendship.

"Thanks," Narcissa forced the response and politely took a bite of the sandwich. She couldn't taste it, but she chewed and swallowed as if she enjoyed it. She could feel Lily's eyes upon her, but she was avoiding her gaze by concentrating on eating the prepared meal.

"So," Lily broke the silence, "did you know that this year's winter ball committee is all Hufflepuffs?"

Narcissa didn't know what to say: not only did she not care, but how does one respond without being short? The arduous task had to be done: "no, I didn't know that. How interesting…"

Lily continued to smile at Narcissa, optimistic at such a conventional conversation. "Yes, I'm  
>curious on the theme they're going to come up with this year. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, eh?"<p>

"I guess so," Narcissa replied. Conversing was becoming much easier and she was increasing her glances at the Gryffindor, practicing what she deemed to be normal conversational skills.

The sandwiches were finished quickly, and Narcissa had nothing to fall back on. Andromeda's voice positively urged her on, and the voices of the remaining Black family remained silent: this was all Narcissa now, and yet it had never occurred to her how empty she was without the influences of those around her. _Who was she without her family and Slytherin identity? _

"So, er…" Lily looked suddenly shy at Narcissa, who had been completely silent save for the few statements made, the whole experience being rather awkward, "what do you want to talk about?"

Narcissa looked out at the lake, trying to compose her thoughts. _What did she want to talk about with Lily Evans?_Did she have anything to talk about outside discussions of what happened in the past, of how she had attacked her with a dangerous curse, or of how they had never gotten along before? Or even yet, of how Narcissa half-despised yet half-admired her? What was to be said?

"I don't know," Narcissa replied, her eyes still averted to the lake.

"Well, I guess…" Lily hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should _go there_, but seeing Narcissa's vacant expression concentrated upon the lake she knew that it had to be now or never, "Narcissa I'm so sorry, again, for everything that happened. And I know you might have questions, and I have questions too, do you… well…want to talk about it?"

Narcissa held her expressionless gaze upon the lake. This was it, wasn't it? This was what would break down her socialization: break down her conviction to the pure-blooded ideologies and strong devotion to her family. She let out a large sigh: "why?" It was all that could come out of her mouth.

"Why what, Narcissa?" Lily breathed, not daring to move in fear of the delicate situation she found herself in.

"Why do you want to be friends?" Narcissa asked. Her voice sounded just as exhausted as she felt.

"Well, why do you?" Lily replied, looking up. Their gazes met and Narcissa shrugged so slightly, Lily wasn't even sure she had done it. Narcissa didn't have a reason. It was all she could do: Lily shrugged in response, as if her reasons were unexplainable as well.

"We just got off on the wrong foot, I think," Lily said.

The wrong foot was an understatement. "We're not meant to be friends," Narcissa whispered.

There was truth in that, Lily couldn't deny it. The thought lingered in Lily's mind before she let out a quick laugh: "I know. Lily Evans, a mudblood, and Narcissa Black: a daughter of one of the purest wizard households, trying to be friends? It's impossible isn't it?"

"You're mocking my family…" Narcissa interjected. Her eyes furrowed defensively.

"No, just the ideologies," Lily responded, "the ideologies that would make you believe we couldn't be friends when we're clearly meant to be…"

"Ha!" Narcissa felt anger rise within her, her socialized-self surfacing at such a silly statement, "and what makes_ you_so sure we're meant to be friends?"

"Because you're here, Narcissa," Lily cooed. Narcissa's hard expression softened when Lily reached out and held her hand gently in hers, "I'm not your enemy... I want to be there for you, and I know that your family and Slytherin friends wouldn't approve of our friendship. I can see you're struggling with it and Narcissa, I'm not entirely naïve: I know what kind of world we live in…"

The statement shocked Narcissa, she wasn't expecting her to say that. Was it that obvious to Lily? Was she that transparent? Lily gave Narcissa a reassuring squeeze on their entangled hands and she felt a warm sensation run through her body. Only Andromeda has ever made her feel as comfortable as she felt in this moment. Narcissa felt it was a bit of betrayal to her sister in allowing Lily to make her feel that way. She wanted to pull her hands away from the grasps but some indescribable force was stopping her.

"I talked to Dumbledore after class for you," Lily changed the subject after Narcissa didn't provide a reply; "I told him you weren't feeling well. He told me to give you the homework and that if you did an exceptional job on it, he wouldn't count any points against you from what you missed in class…"

Lily let go to reach in her backpack. With her hands free, she was pulled back to reality from the dream-like state she had been in: homework, Dumbledore, ditched transfigurations class, potions homework due tomorrow. Argh! The normal amount of stress accompanied with school began to flutter into her system. Her thoughts drifted to her schedule and suddenly, for what seemed like a first, everything seemed okay: she had only missed Dumbledore's transfigurations class, to which both Slughorn and Lily had talked to her about her absence. She could easily excel on the homework and gain back the missed points. Potions homework would be easy to complete. In the duration of their pick nick, not a single soul had been seen by them which meant no one had seen them eating out there. No Slytherin would know they were friends, except for Andromeda. Bellatrix and Lucius wouldn't be out of class for another hour. This afternoon's rendezvous had begun the process of mending the resentments she held against Lily, and now she didn't harbor fear of attending shared classes. Was everything finally okay? She breathed in a deep breath: nothing pained her chest. She let out the air slowly and a wave of serenity filled her.

Lily handed her the paper and Narcissa smiled, for the first time that afternoon, "thanks…"

Lily's brow furrowed in curiosity, but she didn't dare question the shift in mood.

"I better go and get started on this, then," Narcissa stated, feeling rather elated. She stood up and looked at the mess on the pick nick blanket, "do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, you go on up! I already finished Dumbledore's Trans homework, so I've nothing else to do…"

Narcissa nodded and began ascending up the hill towards the castle before looking back at Lily busily collecting the wrappings of lunch. The afternoon hadn't been bad…but something lingered on her mind. What was it? She stood there for several moments watching Lily gather the things and then it struck her.

"How did you deliver the letter?" Narcissa called back to her.

Lily flashed a clever smile; "I have my ways…"

The answer would suffice, for now. She let it go for another time and turned back towards the castle. For the first time, since the year had started, she felt excited about school. Actually, for the first time since really her earlier years at Hogwarts she felt excited for school. Lily had somehow rejuvenated and made her once-boring academic lifestyle exciting, even with the rollercoaster of emotions. Yet, as she walked to the castle everything seemed as it should be: she realized she was finally going to begin enjoying her classes, she would have a friend to work with on assignments, even possibly study with, and so long as no one else knew about it, it would all work out. The more Narcissa thought about it, the more detailed her scheme became on how to hide her friendship with Lily, and the more possible it could become her reality.

She breathed in the air, smiled, before opening the castle doors. In the middle of the great hallway entrance stood Bellatrix, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression indicated that she was beyond pissed.


	11. Chapter 11: Diary Entries

**Chapter 11: Diary Entries**

"And where have you been?" Bellatrix sneered.

Narcissa felt her heart stop. Her mouth became dry and she suddenly could not find the words to speak.

"I've been looking all over for you! Today's quidditch try-outs!" Bellatrix continued yelling, but all Narcissa could do was silently plead to Merlin that Bellatrix had not seen her with Lily, "…and you need to be there to support Lucius!"

Narcissa felt her blood completely drain from her face. The moment's panic left her trembling and she suppressed the urge to throw up the sandwich from the lakeside. Her shaking hand reached up to her forehead, it was ice-cold and a cold-sweat dampened her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Bellatrix eyed her up and down, "you look like yer sick…"

"That's because she_ is_sick," a voice cut off Bellatrix and they all turned to face Andromeda, "she missed Transfigurations today. Slughorn told us during potions, don't you remember?"

Andromeda stepped aside Bellatrix. The fact that Andromeda hadn't straightened her naturally curled hair made them look like twins. It made Narcissa feel all the more nauseated.

"Oh Ciss, come on… you need to rest," Andromeda grasped her waist and supported her as they took the first step towards the Slytherin common room, "are you still going, then?"

"Well, I did promise…" Bellatrix stated rather defensively. This unexpected turn of events was clearly ruining her anticipated plans, "besides, Lucius is going to be disappointed that she's not there, you know."

"I don't give a damn what Lucius wants," Andromeda replied, aiding a silent and sickly Narcissa towards their common room. From behind them, Bellatrix grunted and left out the doors, presumably toward the Quidditch field. When they were far enough away, Andromeda tutted in disproval, "I don't know why she concerns herself so much with him…"

"It's because his family is the purest of all families," Narcissa groaned out the statement, her head pounding hard from the stress of the earlier event.

"She busies herself with such trivial matters," Andromeda was clearly angry at her sister's insensitivity to Narcissa's needs, "as if Quidditch try-outs really matter! Ha! Pester us when it's the Quidditch Championships, eh?"

Narcissa tried to muster a smile and nod, but it was all too much. Her head was spinning and she needed to lie down. They arrived in due time to the girls' dormitories and within moments, Narcissa was fast asleep upon her bed. Andromeda watched over her, wondering what exactly it was that made her sister so ghastly…

Lily had watched from a distance the exchanges between the three Black sisters in the entrance to the castle. She felt sorry for Narcissa: Bellatrix was harsh, even to her own kin. Severus had been right: Andromeda is the kind-type, and she certainly would have gotten along with her if they should ever have the opportunity to properly meet. Slowly, Lily tip-toed her way towards the Gryffindor common room where she hoped that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was still practicing on the field to spite the Slytherin try-outs. She needed to return what she had stolen, lest they would notice and her secret weapon would be lost forever.

The fat lady was confused when she had whispered the password and it took several moments before the hidden door opened. To her surprise, not a single Gryffindor noticed the entrance door had become ajar momentarily and she used the naivety to her advantage as she slipped into the boys' dormitory hall. She utilized her quick agility to avoid being hit by some of the seventh years who were running aggressively down the hall. A cat, presumably a fourth year's, hissed at the unseen presence but to her relief, no one noticed. Finally, she pushed open the door to James and Sirius room and sighed happily at finding it empty. She closed the door and removed the gel-like cloak, folding it to the best of her ability and placing it back in his chest to what she hoped was its original position. She smiled at the accomplishment and was about to leave when a book left ajar on the table caught her eye.

She knew what it was, and she also knew that she shouldn't meddle in its affairs. But she was also extremely nosy, and she also had ten minutes to spare before they would arrive back from practice. Sly as a fox, she crept over to James' desk and pried open his diary. She giggled at the rush of it and flipped to the most recent entries:

_ September 22, 1956  
><em>  
><em>Mum and Dad sent an Owl today with my new broom! It's the Nimbus 500 and it's faster than anything I've ever ridden. Dad said Gryffindor's seeker needs to have the fastest broom. This year we're going to cream the other houses! I can't wait to beat Slytherin and see the look on all their faces when we hand their asses to them! Speaking of which… Quidditch try outs went really good. Sirius is a beater again and Remus got to be a Keeper, though I told him it's a shame he didn't want to continue as a chaser. First practice of the season is tomorrow and the best part is we reserved the field right before Slytherin try-outs so we just might stay an extra half hour on the field haha Lucius can suck it!<em>

Lily almost laughed at the silliness of the entry and flipped through them, scanning for anything interesting when her gaze fell upon the entry regarding the Hogwarts Express trip at the beginning of this year:

_August 30, 1956_

_You wouldn't believe the day I've had! Packing for Hogwarts was so stressful! Mum was right, I should have prepared everything way before but I procrastinated and ended up staying up all night to pack. Anyways, it's not like I could have slept! I was so excited because I was going to sit next to Lily on the train! She wrote to me two weeks ago making plans that we could sit together. I was so excited I couldn't sleep, anyways. But that bastard Snivelus had to ruin it for me!_

_When I get to the train station, I met up with the gang and told them I'd made plans with Lily. I even got a separate compartment and everything, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with the other guys. I think she thinks wormtail is creepy so I made sure to have the three of them out of the way. And I waited there, looking out the compartment for her but she never came. The train started and I knew something was wrong. Padfoot told me that he had seen her with that son of a whore and I was so pissed. Padfoot told me to calm down and to find her…so we did. She was in a compartment with him, just as he had said, I felt so sorry for her! He's such a freak! I tried to rescue her from him but she defended him. I think she feels sorry for him and that's why she sticks around with him. She's really too kind. That's what I like about her. I got mad though and said some things to Snivelus which made her mad at me. I didn't want it to happen like that but it all happened so fast. Moony told me to try and hold my temper: he's always good for advice like that. You know, reminding me to keep my cool so I don't come off as a jerk. I don't want to come off as a jerk, especially to Lily. But it all happened so fast and by the time I knew what was happening, three Slytherins came strolling our way. Snape's friends, no doubt. I was worried for Lily though, until one of them hollered after padfoot. I forgot he's cousins with the Black sisters. I'm not even sure which one she was, maybe Bellatrix? Who knows… and who cares? So I told him let's get out of there so that hopefully the Slytherins wouldn't bother Lily. We went back to our compartment but all I could think about was her and worry if she was okay…_

Lily Evans shut the book. She didn't want to read anymore and she deeply regretted reading any of it to begin with. She gulped back that weird feeling in her throat, wishing she could erase this memory. It's easier to dislike James when she didn't know he was trying so hard to impress her. Or that he liked her. But who was she kidding? She knew that all along, didn't she? But she never wanted to own up to it: in her mind, since he never stated it aloud or told her himself, it wasn't true. But here it was: evidence that he did indeed care for her. It was disgusting that someone with such feelings for her could be so unfeeling to her best friend, Severus.

Disgusted and disturbed, Lily Evans placed the book back in its original position and glanced out the hallway to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear so she exited and immediately closed the door behind her. She walked swiftly back into the Gryffindor common room and camouflaged herself amongst her colleagues as they studied on the sofas. She sat in contemplation as to what to do with the information just learned on James. Did she have feelings for him? She almost laughed aloud at her own stupid question! She has zero feelings for that prick. Yet, why did she suddenly feel sorry for him? He was a prick after all! _You're being weak, Lily! Remember all the times he picked on Severus? I mean, for Merlin's sake, he even refers to him as Snivelus in his damn diary!_

The entranceway to the Gryffindor common room suddenly swung open and to her luck, it was James and his gang. Lily rolled her eyes at their entrance and rolled them again when she overheard them bragging about Lucius' surprised expression at finding the Gryffindor team intentionally occupying the Quidditch field.

"Oh, hey Lily!" James called from across the room. He waved at her and she was all the more annoyed that he would disrupt people's quiet studying time to attempt a socialization gesture. Not wanting to engage in a conversation with him, in fact not wanting to have anything to do with him, she waved half-heartedly back and stormed into the girls' dormitory hallway towards her room. He could not, thank Merlin, follow her to her room.

She sat in her bed and avoided thinking about James by concentrating on the events of her afternoon with Narcissa. She immediately smiled and recalled all the details as she could of the lovely afternoon. She remembered Narcissa's brown-blonde hair tied up loosely in a bun: her hair was always stunning but today was an undeniably pleasant surprise. And when she had faced the sun, her eyes turned pools of honey. Nowhere before had Lily seen such striking brown-eyes. With closed eyes, she allowed Narcissa to occupy her thoughts before falling into slumber, dreaming of that precious moment by the lake.


	12. Chapter 12: Muggle Sayings

**Chapter 12: Muggle Sayings**

It has been one week since that glorious moment by the lakeside and classes with Narcissa were beyond amazing. They worked beautifully together, often exchanging small talk about life outside classes. Lily had discovered that Narcissa likes to study in the library instead of the Slytherin common room, and they made plans to study together one evening. Lily had asked if Narcissa was afraid someone would discover the two of them spending leisurely time together, but she had assured Lily that no Slytherin ever stepped foot inside the library in fear of studying aside muggle-borns. Lily had been skeptical at first, especially knowing how prying Bellatrix is with Narcissa, but the evening had gone beautifully: they studied in the library and no one had thought anything of it. Besides, most of the students studying in the library were Ravenclaws and Lily wasn't entirely sure they knew who she was, let alone what house she belonged to.

Lily was also sensitive about Narcissa's reputation, only whispering what couldn't be said aloud. They only really spoke aloud to one another when working together in class, and Narcissa maintained her rather cold demeanor. At first, Lily had thought that she had changed her mind about the friendship but she always winked playfully afterwards, reassuring her that this was all a façade so that no one would know they were secretly friends.

One day, Lily had written her a letter in the night when she was feeling lonely and couldn't fall asleep.  
>It was a short letter, simply talking about girl topics that she hoped Narcissa would be interested in reading: make-up, hair-stylizing, topics of that sort. She had slipped the note into Narcissa's pocket one day in Transfigurations and the next day in Potions, Narcissa had slipped an envelope back: three full pages worth of Narcissa venting about her other classes and how Bellatrix had forced her to join in watching the Slytherin's Quidditch practice. Lily, as a joke, had written back that watching was fruitless as Gryffindor would surely win every match. Narcissa had ignored her for a whole day, but only out of bolstering the team rivalries and not because she had <em>actually been upset<em>.

Yes, their friendship over the week had bloomed beautifully and Lily couldn't be happier at the arrangement. Granted, it would be nice to be openly friends without fear of others knowing about it, but such were the way of things and as it were: it was better than Lily had ever hoped. It was with such a sense of optimism that Lily woke up that morning looking forward to Transfigurations class. She knew today would be the day they would attempt to transfigure a snake into a mouse: two live animals would be a hard transformation. But during this past week, Narcissa had helped her tremendously during class and Lily noticed her skills were improving. Yes, surely today would be a good day!

Lily made her way to the great hall for breakfast, sneaking a glance or two Narcissa's way just to see if she was awake yet. She was, and sitting between Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, and Andromeda: all of whom seemed to be busy talking about a topic of great importance because they were all, to one degree or another, hunched low in conversation. Lily looked around at the empty chairs surrounding her, but that didn't bother her one bit. James Potter and his gang usually tried to sit with her at breakfast, but she had been avoiding them ever since reading his journal. Not that she normally didn't try and avoid them, but she took extra precautions such as attending breakfast thirty minutes before they conventionally arrived. In fact, she was thirty minutes before most Gryffindors: her table was sparse save for the few first and second years at the opposite end.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," a smiling Dumbledore bade with welcoming eyes. His long purple robe hung regally to the floor and though Lily wasn't sure, it seemed as if his gray beard was several inches longer.

"Good morning, Professor," Lily replied up from her porridge.

"I thought I'd ask you a bit of a favor," Dumbledore paused, collecting his thoughts as he gazed through the large windows of the great hall, "you see, I've been asked to assemble a group of students to help decorate the castle for All Hallows Eve and you came to mind…"  
><em><br>The great Albus Dumbledore, asking her: Lily Evans, to help? _"Of course, professor, I'd certainly be willing!" Lily was flattered that he would even come speak to her outside of class, let alone ask a favor of her.

"Excellent. You can utilize what you've learned thus far in my class to complete transfigurations in the hallways: give festive life to those ancient statues…" Dumbledore caught Lily's gaze before adding, "and have Narcissa aid you."

That was not a request.

Lily sat dumfounded as Dumbledore nodded a farewell and made way to the faculty table, silently pondering what Narcissa would think when being informed of her extracurricular obligation. Dumbledore had a way about him: when his will was given, so it was done. In fact, he needn't even bother asking if Lily would help: there was no possible way she could have said no.

Lily stole a glance at the Slytherin table: Narcissa was still sandwiched between her group. There seemed no point in staying in the great hall, she was full enough and surely the marauders would come prancing through the doors at any moment. Yes, best head to class early.

Lily arrived with forty-five minutes to spare. She groaned at the inconvenience of it and sat down on the bare ground, unsure of what to do with her time. The halls were peculiarly empty and she drifted into a daydream when a voice startled her.

"You're early, then."

Narcissa was looking down at Lily through loose locks of brown and blonde streaks. Her pack hung loosely from her shoulders, complimenting her long emerald robe.

"Well, I finished my breakfast far earlier than expected…you?"

"Couldn't stand to listen to Lucius talk any longer about Quidditch," Narcissa confessed, sitting down aside Lily. Their knees touched gently. Lily noticed. "He was rambling on and on about how they'll defeat Gryffindor this year. What a bore!"

Lily laughed. So is that what they were talking about so intensely? She watched Narcissa shuffle through her pack, shifting the books and parchment aside before pulling out an envelope.

"Here, I wrote this last night," Narcissa said, handing it over. Lily beamed, it felt thicker than any of the ones she had previously written. Surely it would be lengthy. She couldn't wait to read it and anticipated the moment as she put it safely into her own sac.

"Thanks…oh hey, Dumbledore wants you to be part of his All Hallows Eve decorating committee," Lily stated and almost laughed at Narcissa's expression of repulsion.

"Truly?" Narcissa groaned, "it is such tedious work…"

"Oh?" Lily was confused. This was Dumbledore's first year teaching here. She had always assumed that the house elves had done all the years before him and that his interest in it was simply out of a love for the holiday.

"Slughorn had been in charge of it for years, I wonder why Dumbledore's doing it now…"

"Well all the years before weren't very good now were they?" Lily teased, nudging Narcissa playfully as she returned a scowl, "besides, it should be quite fun to have a crack at it, eh?"

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been doing it all these years."

Lily laughed before Narcissa joined in. Hearing her laugh, sitting there in the hallway enjoying one another's company: this was companionship at its best, Lily was sure of it. She gazed at Narcissa's eyelashes and how they shifted with the aversion of her eyes, then at the subtle blue veins beneath her skin of her hand. Lily memorized the details of them. She looked at her own hands: they were plain in comparison.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The statement made Lily smile, "where did you hear that?"

"Here and there…I do have ears you know…" Narcissa said, gently threading a loose strand of Lily's hair behind her ear.

"Even for muggle sayings?" Lily looked up, flushing from the gesture.

"Even for muggle sayings."

Lily beamed, "well, I suppose I'm thinking about when to begin decorating."

Narcissa snorted playfully, "on the eve of the first of October, of course."

"Of course," Lily replied, meeting Narcissa's gaze and looking into her illuminating eyes, "so then on Thursday? Will you run into any problems joining me?"

Narcissa took a moment to ponder. Thursday nights were rather hectic in the Slytherin common room, with wizard chess matches and such…she was sure Bellatrix wouldn't think twice about her using it to "study" in the library. No, Thursday would be ideal.

"Thursday would work," Narcissa had hardly finished her sentence when the sounds of footsteps descended from around the corner. She leapt up instinctively, only to find Professor Dumbledore descending towards them.

"Ah, I'm glad to find the integrity of academia prospering with your early arrival!" Dumbledore beamed, opening the door for them. "Since you're both here, you may as well begin learning the transfiguration spells you two will need for Thursday…"

Lily and Narcissa looked quizzically at one another. Surely he must have heard their conversation, right? They _were _being rather loud. After all, there was no way he would bother using Legilimency…or would he? Lily shook the stream of thoughts out of her mind and made her way into the classroom where the two of them began planning what spells they would use. Dumbledore insisted on several spells, and they took meticulous notes on his suggestions. It was decided between them that they would simply stick with what was suggested, rather than use their imaginations on how things ought to be decorated.

"Where do you want to meet?" Lily whispered twenty minutes later, when the rest of the class had assembled inside and Dumbledore had begun his lecture. "In front of Potions?"

"No," Narcissa whispered back, "I don't want to meet anywhere near the dungeons."

"Of course," Lily remembered only after she had said it how close their potions class was to the Slytherin common room, "then do you want to meet here?"

"Transfigurations class?" Narcissa looked at her quizzically, "all the way here?"

"Well, I would have said the library but it's much too far out of the way," Lily defended.

"And this was your idea for a better substitute?" Resentment harbored in her voice and it took Lily by surprise.

"Oh, don't be like that with me…" Lily said and instinctively reached for the edge of Narcissa's elbows, a beckoning gesture for the Slytherin to glance her way.

Narcissa's eyes softened, "didn't mean to appear cross. You're right, though, here will work best."

Dumbledore cleared his throat aloud, taking a moment's pause in his lecture. His back was facing them but Lily was sure he was motioning for them to pay attention. She let go of Narcissa's arm, but the feel of her warmth lingered upon her fingertips.

Later in the evening, when most of the castle was fast asleep, Lily lay in her bed in comfort, recalling the wonderful day she had had. She had done an excellent job transfiguring the snake into a mouse, though her mouse still retained a few reptilian qualities at the end of the day. Somehow she just couldn't relieve the poor mouse of its scales. Narcissa had laughed at her attempts and then showed her how it was done. What a show-off! The thought made her smile and she quickly remembered the envelope. She reached for her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, pointing the illuminated wand and finding the envelope at the bottom of her pack. She burrowed herself under her covers, in case the light should attract the attention of any preying eyes, or even awaken the sleeping Gryffindors, and began reading the letter's contents.

_Lily,_

_If you could imagine how much of a bugger Lucius is! He won't stop pestering me to attend Quidditch practice! As if I have the time to sit around and watch the lot of 'em fly on their new fancy broomsticks. Oh, I shouldn't have written that but I don't have the heart to waste parchment. Not that I imagine you'll run off to and tell your team, (I'm sure by the time you read this it needn't much matter),but Lucius' father bought the whole lot of 'em new broomsticks. He wouldn't stop talking about it! I digress…_

_I'd been thinking just tonight about that day near the lake. I've been meaning to ask you how ever did you deliver that note to me? I know it was you, I just don't know how you did it. Was it Severus? It was Severus wasn't it. You can tell me if you're friends, I know you two have been for years. I knew all these years he was close with a girl outside of Slytherin but I never knew it was someone from Gryffindor. The thought never occurred to me until now: how is it that you are friends with him? How did you two ever meet? There's so little I know about you! Andromeda told me that years ago he had told her a story of how he met a muggle who displayed magical abilities near his house. He befriended her and the next year she had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. That was you that he had described, wasn't it? You must tell me the story yourself!_

_I ought to wrap up this letter. I attached a copy of the newspaper I had told you about, the one the full-bloods read. It's printed at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Have you ever been? My guess is no: it's filled with dark magic. I've only been in their once when my mother needed to pick up flesh-eating slug repellant. We'd been having problems with them little buggers in the garden and it was truly the only thing we could think of. It's quite gruesome to think about, actually._

_I'm not sure why you'd want to read "Dark-Knight's herald," it's filled with all sorts of anti-muggle agenda. I mean, I don't want your feelings to be hurt by what you read. I didn't even want to put it in but since you'd been pestering me about it I did. If I were you, I wouldn't. Fills your head with negative thoughts. Ignore it—that's what I do._

_I'll see you today in Trans class,_

_-N_

Lily had forgotten about her request. The envelope was thick because of the three-page newspaper, and Lily felt a bit disappointed. She didn't want to stop reading Narcissa's writing and she realized how silly her disappointment was: as if Narcissa would write her a novel every time! Lily re-read Narcissa's note again, smiling at the way her L's and P's curved upon the parchment. She had beautiful handwriting: it was a complete reflection of her, too. Pristine, meticulous: perfect.

A yawn began and she realized how truly tired she was. She wasn't going to look at the attached newspaper: half fulfilling Narcissa's wishes and the other half for the simple reason that she didn't want to fill her head with negativity before sleeping. She didn't want dreams filled with pure-blooded ideologies. She half-mindedly shoved the newspaper into the drawer at the side of her bed and felt the smooth material of a photograph on her hand. It startled her for a minute before she remembered what it was. She pulled out the only photograph that she and Narcissa had taken together: it was the night they had dueled when working on the first Transfiguration's homework together. She hated to remind herself of the events of that night.

The tip of her wand illuminated the picture and Lily lay gazing at Narcissa's stoic expression. She averted her gaze at her own beaming expression and back to Narcissa's empty one. How so very different they appeared. Dumbledore surely noticed when he had seen it. She sighed and a sensation filled her chest. She watched the photo until her eyelids heavily closed and she drifted into a realm where a heart's desire willed reality.


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Decorations

**Chapter 13: Halloween Decorations**

Narcissa looked behind her shoulder a third time before descending out of the Slytherin common room. It was near impossible to sneak past Bellatrix, and she still has no idea how she accomplished such a menacing task. But so involved was her eldest sister in a wizard's chess game with Lucius that neither of them paid her any mind as she snuck away from the tournament. She had briefed Andromeda earlier on what to tell them of her absence, if they should notice—which they most certainly would sooner or later: "Narcissa had to work on a project with a Ravenclaw classmate that was due Friday and the both of them had procrastinated so it would take several hours to complete." The lie seemed fool-proof enough.

She made her way through the corridors and changing staircases. Few students were out at this hour, save for prefects and such. She walked past chatting paintings, overhearing conversations-all of which were gossip. A milk-white ghost floated past her but she didn't readily recognize which one it was. Didn't pay her any mind either as it seemed preoccupied with being on its way. The route to Transfigurations was a rather intricate one from the Slytherin common room, as she had to make several turns left and right, and up countless flights of stairs to arrive at the top of the West tower. Lily Evans was already standing there, leaned up against the class room door when she arrived.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No," Narcissa caught her breath. She had walked briskly to arrive on time, "Andromeda's covering for me at any rate."

Lily smiled and extended her arms, embracing Narcissa. The gesture was shocking initially, as she couldn't remember having regularly hugged Lily, but after a moment her own arms wrapped around the slender girl's figure. Perhaps it was Narcissa's paranoia, but the moment seemed to last an eternity. Not that she very well minded, either. The gesture was welcoming.

"So how are you, then?" Lily asked wholesomely, pulling out of the embrace.

"Good," Narcissa answered far too quickly and added again for reassurance, "I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear," Lily said and squeezed Narcissa's hand before glancing around the empty hallways, "I don't know if anyone else is joining us? Do you remember if Dumbledore had said anything about other students?"

"No, I don't think he did," Narcissa was curious about that herself. Surely they weren't the only ones decorating, right? "Perhaps the others will work on it later tonight?"

"Yes," Lily said absentmindedly, picking up her pack up from the ground and reaching inside for her wand. "Well, I suppose we best get started!"

Narcissa's wand was already in her hand. It was all that she brought with her. They quietly descended down the stairs as if heading towards the Great Hall and stopped at the foot of the stairs which was the far end of a hallway filled with Medieval statues of Knights and horsemen.

"Did you want to start, then?" Lily looked at her shyly. Narcissa thought it cute that she was still self-conscience of her transfiguration skills: as if Narcissa didn't sit next to her every class period in Transfigurations class. She already knows her capabilities, there's no need for shyness.

"Don't be silly, Lily," Narcissa smiled at the unintended rhyme, "you can do this. Just focus on a mental image of the Jack O' Lantern as you say the spell."

"You make it sound so easy," Lily placed emphasis on the last word, "what was the spell again?"

"Piertotum verto," Narcissa replied and stood back as Lily positioned herself. The Gryffindor took a deep breath before uttering the spell. The blue light left the tip of her wand and hit the closest statue which immediately began to morph into an orange blob. Narcissa waited a second longer but the blob remained unchanged, unwilling to follow the commands of the spell.

"Try it once more," Narcissa whispered, her eyes focused on the blob of a statue. Lily repeated the spell and its form began shifting again, taking a recognizable shape of a pumpkin scarecrow. It wobbled mercilessly and Narcissa knew exactly how to fix it: "duro!"

The Pumpkin Scarecrow with a Jack O' Lantern face stiffened immediately, taking the shape of its last mobile position when the spell had touched it. It was entirely coincidental that the statue stood in a menacing position: its hands extended out and its body leaning forward, the face looking down at them as if ready to attack. _All the better, _Narcissa thought.

"That looks marvelous," Lily gasped, looking back at Narcissa with widened eyes.

"It does," she winked playfully in reply, "now try to do the rest and I'll watch from behind…"

Lily performed the spell and each transformation improved on accuracy in transforming the statue into a towering Jack O' Lantern scarecrow. However, one aspect remained constant: the transfigured statues were soft in form and Narcissa constantly needed to stiffen them with the spell "duro." It was mind boggling why this was happening.

"Wait," she stopped Lily before she could perform the a spell on the next statue in line, "I want to try something…"

Lily watched Narcissa as she took several steps forward and extended her arm out, uttering the spell as she flicked her wrist. The statue of the Knight transformed perfectly into a towering Jack O' Lantern. Best of all: it lacked the instability that all of Lily's transformed-statues had displayed.

Her eyes narrowed hauntingly, "show-off."

Narcissa leaned back to glare at her at an angle, her gaze testing Lily's. "Don't be crass, it doesn't befit you."

"Oh it doesn't?" Lily laughed, "well then a thousand and one pardons."

Narcissa tutted before slipping around the Gryffindor and grasping her right arm, moving the angle of it, "Like this…"

Lily gulped uncontrollably. She could feel the heat radiating from Narcissa's body behind her, her breath on her neck had near caused a spasm within her. She felt overwhelmingly nervous in that moment, her eyes unfocussed while her remaining four senses were unequivocally aware of even the smallest of movements from behind. Lily felt a hand on the small of her back and her eyes fluttered in response. Her breathe coarsened, her mind went blank and she couldn't remember what she was supposed to do. More pressingly: she didn't want to _do anything _that would pull her out of this moment.

"Lily?"

Narcissa's voice was melodious, Lily's eyes closed to focus on it and when she felt Narcissa remove her hands, her mind screamed in agony at the withdrawal. Her eyes bulged open to find Narcissa's concerned gaze, her face mere inches from her own.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Lily stuttered, her eyes averting away to the ground in attempts to regain control. _What was happening to her? Why was she acting this way?_

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked, concerned at the condition of her friend. "You look ill…"

"No, I'm fine," Lily's mind became clearer as the moments passed and she was beginning to come to terms with what was happening within her. "I'm fine, go ahead and do the next spell. I just think I'm experiencing a bit of indigestion… the honeyed-ham is getting to me, it seems." She tried to smile it off and Narcissa stood up in acknowledgement, continuing transfiguring the remaining statues.

Lily watched her movements, the shifting of her hips as she cast the spells, the swing of her arms, and the display of her legs through the robes. She couldn't bear to look any longer, it felt overwhelming to stare. She concentrated on anything that didn't have to do with Narcissa: her thoughts fell on Petunia. What was her sister doing right now? Let's see, it's a bit past ten o'clock so possibly sleeping. What would her sister be doing in the morning? Eating pancakes for breakfast, surely. The thoughts of her sister and her home life brought a rigid stability and she stood back up.

Narcissa had just finished the last statue of the hallway: her advanced transfiguration abilities meant she could transform the whole hallway in half the time it took Lily to transform a single statue correctly. The admiration outweighed the envy.

"Are you feeling better?" Narcissa asked. Lily caught her amber eyes and she took in the sight of the Slytherin. Her hybrid hair hung loosely down her shoulders and her eyes shone brightly against her soft-pale skin. Lily stared a moment too long at her red lips, thinking thoughts that she was certain conventional friends do not think when they gaze at one another.

"Loads," Lily lied and smiled despite it. This task to appear normal was getting all the harder. She didn't know how she acted before and became self-conscience of everything she was doing. _Merlin's sake, stop acting so weird, Lily!_

Narcissa noticed a shift in moods but didn't say anything. She quietly pondered if something was going on in Lily's personal life, such as fighting with her sister, that made her seem distant. Narcissa knew that Petunia didn't approve of her "magical lifestyle." Lily's parents seemed indifferent about it, not even knowing that Hogwarts was a school that teaches witches and wizards the art of magic. They simply thought it was a school for the gifted. In many ways it was. Narcissa decided it was best to leave her be: if Lily wanted to open up and talk about it, she could.

"Well, we're done with this hallway," Narcissa stated the obvious as she was unsure of what else to talk about in that delicate moment, "there is another hallway with statues on the east end, do you want to try there?"

"Yes," Lily nodded for Narcissa to take the leave. With her trailing behind, facing her back, she tried to compose herself amidst confusing thoughts. Narcissa stopped abruptly and Lily almost crashed into her as a result. She pulled Lily's arm and led her into a corner, away from the view of the east hallway.

"My sister! Get down!" Narcissa whispered and the two of them crouched on their knees. They heard Bellatrix and Lucius's conversation as they walked past the main hallway, right around the corner from where they were. Lily heard them loud and clear: it was as if they weren't even trying to hide their conversation.

"Yes, my father is most keen on this rising Lord. He speaks of terminating our world of the filthy mudbloods that inhabit it…" Lucius stated arrogantly.

"They're disgusting, the whole lot of them. Our father can't _believe_ Hogwarts allows them into our schools! This dark Lord is just what we need…" Bellatrix replied.

Lily felt her heart stop in her chest. She didn't want to turn to face Narcissa, afraid of what she may find etched on her face. Any sign of approval or apathy would break her heart.

Lucius and Bellatrix continued their conversation on their hatred for Mudbloods as they walked down the hall. It was clear that Lucius as Head Boy and Bellatrix as Prefect were roaming the halls for any signs of students wandering the halls past curfew. Luckily, Lily and Narcissa were out of sight and hidden from their preying gazes. When their voices seemed far enough away, Lily stood up.

"Lily…I'm so sorry," Narcissa gasped.

She immediately looked down to find tears streaming down Narcissa's face. Lily fell to her knees and embraced her as she cried on, "I'm so embarrassed and ashamed," Narcissa said between sobs, "I'm so sorry you head to hear that…I'm sorry."

Lily held her cheeks against the top of Narcissa's head. Her heart was both breaking and leaping in her chest: sad as she was that Narcissa felt this way, she couldn't help but feel relieved at the opportunity to be so close to her. She inhaled her scent: her hair smelt of flowers. She grasped onto her, not daring to let go: "It's okay; it's not your fault. You didn't say those things," Lily reassured.

"No, it's not okay…" Narcissa said, "it's not okay that they talk like that. It's not okay that muggle-borns are treated so terribly."

Lily felt Narcissa's forehead hot against her cheeks. She was burning up, possibly from the rage. She instinctively shushed her and they rocked back and forth for a minute as Lily continued to reassure her that this wasn't her fault and that it was okay, since Narcissa didn't say it.

"But don't you understand? I would have," Narcissa whispered, "I would have said all of those things, and meant it…if I hadn't met you…"

The power of her statement overwhelmed Lily. She couldn't stand the sensations in her heart. This was all becoming too much. "I'm sorry…" Lily whispered and kissed the top of Narcissa's forehead. She ran off, tears streaming down her face. She heard Narcissa calling her name from behind but she didn't stop running until she was safe within the walls of the Gryffindor common room.


	14. Chapter 14: Pop Brew

**Chapter 14 Pop Brew **

She felt stupid. It was as simple as that. There was no way to feel otherwise: it wasn't as if her outbursts had been justified, so why did she act that way? What was wrong with her?

Lily sighed as she rolled over to face the window. Dawn had barely broken over and she was wide awake, her mind was racing, and with two hours to spare she recalled the events of last night with utter horror. She closed her eyes tight but the images of Narcissa played over in her mind, taunting at her, tasking her. And then there, that feeling in her chest grew at the very thought of Narcissa.

"Fuck," Lily whispered, driving her face forward into the pillow and cutting the circulation of air. She exhaled into it and held her breathe, feeling her head pulse mere moments later. _How can I face Narcissa?_ _She must see right through me, surely. Oh Merlin! What has Narcissa to say about last night? I can't face her! I can't!_

Lily gasped desperately for the air and pulled away from the pillow. The fresh oxygen into her lungs was relieving and she glanced at the mirror that hung above her bed frame. She was red all over. The image disgusted her. She didn't want to go to class. Should she ditch? Yes, yes she should. She'd much rather be at Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade, Lily! That's it! She would ditch and go to Hogsmeade for the day. She could take James' cloak on invisibility. He wouldn't notice! He has class all day and Quidditch practice afterwards. Yes! Yes! Of course!

Convinced and determined, Lily set off towards the girl's lavatory. She was showered and clothed within the hour, around the time that other gryffindors were waking up for the day. She made her way to the common room to meticulously wait for James and his gang of friends to leave their dorms for breakfast. At that time she would sneak into his room and grab the cloak. It would all work out, it would be perfect. She sat patiently, excited for her day of adventure. She made a mental note to go to the Owlery on the way out and send a note to Slughorn that she wouldn't be in class. He would understand, after all: she was allotted sick days.

"Ay, Lily."

Startled, she turned around to face Agatha McCoy, a seventh year Gryffindor.

"Just wanted to let you know, Slughorn's got a pop brew today in class. I took it yesterday if you want to know the procedure."

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and nudged it towards Lily.

"You're jesting! You can't be serious!" Lily groaned and looked at the paper.

"Yeah, it was hard, too. I think I failed it, but I'm sure you'll do much better. You are a potions genius, after all."

"Thanks for informing me, Agatha," Lily sounded drained as she said it, and perked up a bit before adding: "you're so sweet!"

"It was nothing, we Gryffindor's have to look out for one another, eh?"

With that, Agatha made her way out of the room. Lily sat back on the couch dazed and confused, unsure of what to do now. This was the first quiz of the term, was she really going to miss it? Sure, maybe Slughorn would let her make it up. But what about Narcissa? Lily scanned the procedure to the potion. Yes, this was a hard one. Was Narcissa ready? Lily recalled all the potions they brewed in class thus far, none of which were nearly half as difficult as this one. No, she wasn't ready. Lily bit her lip, concluding what was inevitable and made her way back to her room to grab her books.

Lily was the first student to breakfast and was gone before any upperclassmen arrived. She arrived in front of the dungeons just in time to watch Snape walk up from the Slytherin common room.

"Severus," Lily whispered, afraid if anyone else was behind him.

He caught her gaze immediately and rushed over to the corner where she was kneeling behind.

"What are you doing here? It's only seven o'clock!" Severus whispered, equally afraid to be caught with Lily in such a suspicious circumstance.

"I need you to give this to Narcissa, tell her there's a pop-brew today in Potions," Lily said quietly and handed him a folded up parchment, "don't tell her it's from me. Tell her… tell her you took the quiz yesterday and…."

He snorted, "I took the quiz yesterday? Lily, I don't have potions class…."

"Fine," Lily cut him off: she already knew that and felt rather stupid having forgotten the fact, "just tell her you … I don't know, Sev, just come up with a lie, or don't tell her anything."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "why are you doing this for her?"

"Because we're friends," Lily replied rather defensively. Severus wasn't buying it, she knew he wasn't. He wanted to inquire about her extreme act of kindness, and possibly even inquire how she had the brew procedures ahead of time but didn't want to test her.

"Okay, I'll…I'll give it to her…now, I suppose," Severus said rather nervously. Lily nodded in encouragement and with that he inched back toward the Slytherin common room. "I'll see you…" Severus turned around to say goodbye but Lily was already gone.

He glanced all around to see if anyone had seen her leave, or witnessed him talking to himself. No one was around. He let out a sigh, feeling rather lonely in the moment. Normally these feelings were reserved for the dark hours of the night and it felt odd to have such sensations in the immediate morning. Life is, of course, terrible, he concluded, and descended down the stone steps to the deep dungeons of the Hogwarts castle.

Narcissa was still in her room, Severus noted. In fact, it was far too early for the Slytherin nobility to head to breakfast. He even doubted they were awake. Sighing, he sat down on the emerald couch and glanced at the potions procedure. He smirked, this potions was a walk in the park. Anyone who couldn't complete this was an utter idiot. Naturally, that was Narcissa.

It was beyond Severus' immediate comprehension why Lily wanted to have anything to do with her. Their family was intolerable, even Narcissa was crass most of the time around them. Andromeda was the only decent Black and Severus sat pondering why his best friend cared enough to do the kind gesture. When no good reason appeared to his mind, he concluded that his dearest Lily Evans had too large a heart, and whose kindness always surprised him.

The thought of it made him smile. The gesture was quick and he closed his mouth quickly, resuming his rather stoic expression. He made a mental note to acknowledge her kindness next time he saw her. That would certainly make her happy, he was sure of it. She loved when he complimented her, and he loved to give them. Not that they were much of compliments as they were axioms. She denied that truth, but he never let her forget it.

"Who are you waiting for, Severus?"

Andromeda appeared to his left and he nodded once to her in salutations.

"As a matter of fact, your sister."

"Oh?" Andromeda laughed, "Bellatrix isn't much a morning person. Good luck with that!"

"Not that one," Severus' brow furrowed at the thought of having to spend anymore time with that wench than is minimally necessary, "the other one."

"Cissy?" Andromeda half-gasped, "well sorry to break it to you, Sev, but she's not that pleasant in the morning either."

Severus snorted. He didn't doubt that. He extended his arm out, holding the parchment out for Andromeda to take.

"Would you be so kind as to deliver this to her, then?"

Andromeda took it and opened it immediately, glaring at its contents. The lack of consideration for privacy was almost comical, but Severus made no gesture to indicate his amusement.

"What's this?" Andromeda asked.

"It's the brew for Felix Felicis."

"Oh?" Andromeda looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know, to be frank. I'm just the messenger," Severus declared and shrugged slightly. "I'm heading to the great hall for porridge, then."

Andromeda watched as the quirky and strange Severus Snape left the common room. She appreciated his subtlety and admired the way he never showed any interest in gossip. He was so mature for his age, but she wasn't and with a child-like excitement she ran up to her sister's bedroom.

"Cissy, cissy!" Andromeda cooed her sister awake. Her sister tossed and turned, trying to avoid the bothersome presence, "Cissy! Wake up!"

"What!" Narcissa groaned, not wanting to turn over. "What is it, Andromeda! I'm trying to sleep in!"

"You have something for you, here," Andromeda whispered, brushing the parchment against her sister's cheek, "it's from a secret admirer."

"A what?" Narcissa groaned, rolling her eyes and aggressively grabbing the parchment after Andromeda's annoying gestures, "who is this from?"

"Your secret admirer, Cissy!" Andromeda laughed and kissed her sister on the temple before whispering in your ear: "I think someone is going through a large effort to get you to do well on Slughorn's pop brew today."

Narcissa's eyes bulged open in horror, "what? A pop brew? You can't be serious?"

"Quite serious," Andromeda smiled and stood up from the bed, "I'll meet you down at breakfast, then. Hurry!"

Narcissa opened the parchment and read the contents. She nearly fainted at how complex the brew was. Her eyes scanned over the procedure, over and over again reading it in attempts to memorize this. She couldn't do badly on this and make a fool of herself in front of Lily. Oh Merlin, she palmed her forehead and covered her eyes. She had almost forgotten about Lily and last night.  
>Narcissa glared between the parchment and her owl on the windowsill, wondering if she should write to Slughorn that she's feeling ill. He would surely let her re-take the test, after all: he can't punish students for being sick. <em>No, Lily would know you ditched to avoid her.<em>

She gritted her teeth after several more moments of pondering and began readying herself for the day. One thing that she knew with absolute certainty: she needed to do well on this quiz. While putting on her clothes, Narcissa read the procedure and visualized the steps within her mind. She would do well on this; no, she would do more than well: she would get a perfect score.

Lily wasn't at the great hall for breakfast. Narcissa noticed and was glad, too, for she wasn't ready to face her quite yet. The butterflies that formed in her stomach when she opened the door to the great hall were already unbearable. She couldn't imagine how terrible it would be to entering Potions later.

"Cissy, are you going to sit?" Andromeda asked, pulling her away from her thoughts. She realized she had been standing there for several moments just daydreaming. She looked between her and Severus, glad that Bellatrix and Lucius weren't here to harass her about her odd behavior.

"Yes," she mumbled in response. She silently ate her porridge as Andromeda began telling them of the new candies featured at Honeydukes. Narcissa was half-listening and pulled out the parchment to study. Andromeda pretended not to notice the rude gesture.

"Well, I think I'm ready," Narcissa declared just as Andromeda finished her own story.

"I'm so glad," Andromeda rolled her eyes playfully and winked.

Narcissa placed her hands on her sister's wrists, "wish me luck, then."

"Merlin knows you'll need it!"

Severus quietly wished her good luck and thought that perhaps she hadn't heard it over Andromeda's statement, but Narcissa did.

"You're kind, Severus, thank you."

Severus didn't say anything in response and watched as Narcissa left the great hall. Her strides were full and she looked stunning with her Slytherin robes. She was attractive, yes. But entirely undeserving of Lily as a friend. He felt guilty of being involved in helping her get a better grade than she deserved.

With her great strides, it only took Narcissa five minutes to reach the descending stairwell to Potions class. Students had goggled over her as she made her way here and Narcissa was pleased. She had intentionally worn these robes: they made her breasts heave in an attractive manner. Her hair was down and she had taken the extra-time to apply make-up. The whole getup was a mask of sorts, or at least it felt like a warriors mask. With a newfound will, fighting the fluttering sensations deep within her, she descended down the steps and opened the door.

Lily was there already. But so were many other Slytherin students. Slughorn was not, though. Her confidence dropped slightly but she trudged on despite it and made way towards her workbench.

"Morning," Lily said, not looking up from the potions book that she was pretending to read.

Narcissa wanted Lily to look at her. She wanted her to see the lioness that stands before her. She wanted the roles to reverse from last night: that her being so vulnerable before Lily was unacceptable and that this strong-willed, chin held high and robes elegantly wrapped around her: this was the true Narcissa. She didn't respond to Lily's welcoming statement.

It didn't matter, anyways, as right in that moment Slughorn walked in and other students pilled through the dungeon doors. He informed them that they should not talk and instead pile up the ingredients that he wrote upon the black board. Narcissa recognized that they were the ingredients used in Felix Felicis and immediately felt all the more confident. She was determined to out-perform Lily today and show her the prowess she possessed.

"Good luck, Narcissa," Lily whispered, and Narcissa eyed her from the corner of her eyes, confused as to how she knew…that this would be a…

"Pop Brew!" Slughorn bellowed, "this is a pop brew, so everyone silently work. The directions are heading your way right now."

With the flick of his wand, parchments hovered to each individual seat. As Narcissa received hers, she saw that it was indeed the very same procedure. She glared at the red-head next to her, realizing fully that she had something to do with it. She gritted her teeth in frustration. How was it that this damn Gryffindor duped her! She wanted to fail to spite her.

Lily felt the anger radiating off of Narcissa and behind the cover of the high bench, she moved her hand to Narcissa's thigh gently. Narcissa's was so abhorred by the gesture, so angry, she went to brush it off violently but to her horror, Lily had maneuvered her hand and was now holding hers. Under the table. In the Potions class filled with Slytherins.

Narcissa's eyes bulged in horror. Slughorn was pacing mere feet away from them. She couldn't bring attention by making large movements, lest they should be suspected of cheating. What was Lily doing!

"Don't be angry with me," Lily whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Narcissa felt an amalgamation of feelings: anger, confusion, fear, relief, excited, pissed: all of it just twirling around in her. Why? Whyyyy was it that Lily made her feel _so much_. Couldn't her feelings be turned off and her mind left in peace to focus on the academic tasks. She wanted to punch Lily in the face for making her feel this way.

It was the anger and frustration that drove her. She focused on the tasks in hopes to finish it so she could tell Lily to go fuck herself. Yes, she would tell her that. How dare she act that way? How dare she walk out on her last night after she confessed to her that which was bothering her deep down inside regarding her family's dark allegiances! And for her to walk away the way she did! It was a slap in the face! Who did she thinks she was acting that way? And who did she think she was going out of her way to deliver the parchment to help her cheat! What, did she not think that she could successfully complete this quiz without her help? What arrogance! And that sneaky Severus! How dare he involve Andromeda in his trivial games! Wait until I see him!

"My, Narcissa Black!" Slughorn bellowed, bringing her attention from her violent thoughts, "you've completed the potion in half the time! Everyone! Look, here!"

Narcissa hadn't realized she was done. She had been so busy plotting her revenge that she absentmindedly finished the potions in record time. She looked down at the clear liquid, her eyes open in wonder at what it was.

"It's Felix Felicis, my dear Narcissa! You clever girl! You've completed it perfectly! Here, pour some in the vials! Go on, now!"

He handed her some vials and began clapping before the rest of the class joined him. She blushed as he showered her with compliments. Narcissa stole a glance at Lily who was smiling wholesomely up at her. It made her uneasy.

Slughorn motioned for everyone to finish their quizzes and that Narcissa's finished product was a hint as to how everyone else's should turn out. When Slughorn was out of earshot range, Lily turned to Narcissa, who was busy putting the contents of the potions into the vials.

"Good job, I knew you could do it," Lily beamed.

"How dare you even say that," Narcissa said through gritted teeth, "you had no faith in me, which is why you delivered that parchment."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, I know it was you. You think you were doing me a favor, do you? You've just made a grand fool of me is all!" Narcissa's eyes blazed with anger.

"Please, Narcissa, don't be like that," Lily cooed, reaching out for Narcissa's hand but she jerked it violently away from her.

"Don't!" Narcissa lashed, "just…leave me be."

The two didn't speak for the remainder of Potions class. Neither of them glanced at the other, and both walked away with regrets, confused at what could have been with "ifs" taunting their minds. They both retreated to their common rooms after class, ignoring the other students that tried to make small talk and retreated to their bedrooms to reflect on how they felt deep down inside about the other. It should be ironic to note that they pondered in the very same moment what the other was doing. If only they knew.


	15. Chapter 15: TransArchaeology

**Chapter 15: Trans Archaeology **

"Who are you going to the ball with? Did Lucius ask you, yet?"

Narcissa ignored the question. Ever since it was announced over breakfast that Hogwarts would host the All Hallow's Eve Ball—a festivity they allowed once every decade—the whole school had gone stark raving mad. Everyone was rushing around to secure dates, planning on what they would wear, pondering on whom the surprise musical guest would be—it was all a bore and Narcissa wanted nothing to do with it.

"No, but he will," Bellatrix cut in to speak on behalf of Narcissa.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I'd rather he didn't."

"How dare you think that way? You should feel lucky, Ciss!" Bellatrix responded.

"If you find him to be so charming, why don't _you_go to the ball with him?" Narcissa replied, clearly annoyed.

"_I'm_not the one he has his eye on."

"Ladies, ladies," Mina interjected, "no need to fight! Anyways, Danglish asked me earlier today after breakfast. I was so thrilled! I already sent an owl to my Mum to tell her the great news. I want her to send me the robes I saw at…"

"I'm late for Trans, I'll see you both at dinner," Narcissa cut Mina off in order to excuse herself from the boring gossip she had no interest in. She heard them bid her good-bye behind her before returning to their banal conversation.

On her way to Transfigurations, Narcissa felt oddly compelled to speak to Lily about the ball and have a few laughs at the prospect of rejecting Lucius and making a fool of him. Her brows furrowed. What was she thinking? Speaking to Lily! What, after all that happened these past few days? She was surely kidding herself.

She walked into the class and upon seeing the back of Lily's head and the way her red hair fell down her back, seeing how she slightly hunched over upon the stool—oh, there it was again! That feeling! Narcissa swallowed it back down, where it ought to stay silenced for the duration of class. She made her way to her seat and instantaneously, Lily turned around to face her. She was beaming, her smile radiated a confidence and her eyes glowed up at Narcissa.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive! I'm so glad you're here! Come, sit!"  
>Narcissa sat without having realized it and was facing Lily, equally interested in conversing in that moment. Any doubt of that was washed away unexplainably.<p>

"So, are you excited for the ball?" Lily asked, her head held up by her palm, which was bolstered by her elbow resting on the tall desk.

"No," Narcissa answered honestly, finding the words escaping her lips. Her brows furrowed rather curiously, unsure of how this conversation was even happening in the first place.

"Why ever not? I heard there's going to be cauldrons for apple-bobbing, potions-brewing contests, ghost hunting parties, haunted houses, and I heard that Hogsmeade is going to be open for students that night to further celebrate festivities. Honeydukes is going to import candy corn—it's a muggle candy, you know. It's my favorite!"

"I'd love to try it," Narcissa said. She realized all her thoughts were being said aloud and she couldn't do much to stop it, "what does it taste like?"

"A bit like honey," Lily replied and her eyes crinkled in happiness, winking suggestively at Narcissa.

"Mmmm," Narcissa cooed and smiled. _What the fuck is wrong with my face? _

"So, did Lucius ask you yet?" Lily asked, a ting of fear forming in her eyes.

"Ew," Narcissa stuck out her tongue playfully as she gave a face of disgust, "I hope he doesn't! It doesn't matter, I'll say no!"

"Oh? You don't want to attend with the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy?" Lily teased, nudging Narcissa playfully.

"Pffft! And what of you and the Potter boy?" Narcissa inquired, finding pleasure at Lily's shocked expression, "I hear he's just dying to ask you to be his date for the ball."

"It's a shame when I'd rather go with you."

Lily had said it. Her eyes bulged when she had. She couldn't believe it. Her heart stopped, the blood pounded in her head. She heard a whistle in her ears. Time as she knew it stopped. She looked on at Narcissa, who held an equally shocked expression.

"Class!" Dumbledore walked in through the doors adjacent to the front of the classroom. Lily turned forward immediately and focused on their instructor. Narcissa still sat there, completely shocked and stunned with everything that had just happened.

"Apologies for my late arrival, but I'm certain you have all busied yourselves with talk on the All Hallow's Eve ball."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gazed at everyone in the class. His eyes passed over Narcissa and Lily and he paid special attention to Narcissa's stunned face. He recognized that expression and smiled at their youth.

"Now, today I'd like to give a lecture on the history of Transfigurations: a topic, I find, has rarely been discussed at Hogwarts. It's a rather controversial topic, as Archaeologists have found no definitive evidence to suggest an origin. Minerva Dready, a prestigious scholar who lived in the eighteenth century, suggested that ancient wherewolves aided in the development of the magic of transfigurations. She believes their human counterparts somehow learned to develop the ability to transform outside of a full moon, and by years of control had discovered the magical properties that would lead to transfiguration as we know it to be today…."

The lecture was undeniably fascinating. Narcissa sat at the edge of her stool completely enraptured by Dumbledore's speech. Between the photos he displayed and the claims that he made, Narcissa felt impassioned. So involved with the lecture was she, so motivated and inspired, that the hour and half had gone by in what felt like a few minutes. The lights were on before she realized class had ended but her mind was still racing with the Archaeological excavations and case studies presented in class.

It was clear that class was dismissed and while other students filed out of the classroom, Narcissa made her way to Dumbledore's side.

"Professor, I've never been so fascinated by anything." Narcissa breathed, looking eagerly up at him.

"You've found your calling, Miss Black," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You have a natural talent for Transfigurations. To expand that into TransArchaeology would suite you quite well."

"I didn't know…well, I didn't know such a field existed," Narcissa was having trouble wording the passions that brewed within her. She couldn't describe why, but she knew with absolute certainty that she wanted to study more about this. She didn't want the lecture to end, but it did. And now she wanted more.

"Narcissa, I'm so pleased of your curiosity. In fact, I suggest you make way to the library sometime today and find _TransArchaeology: Among Wherewolves and Shape Shifters, _by Percival Moody. Give it a read and inform me if this is a career you would be interested in pursuing."

"Yes, Professor," Narcissa said and turned around to find the classroom empty. It was only then that she suddenly remembered the exchanges between her and Lily. She shook the thought of it out of her head as she made her way to the library. She practically ran, not wanting anyone to attain the book before her.  
>While Narcissa busied herself on her newfound fascination, Lily Evans walked towards the Great Hall where she had promised to meet Severus for snack. He was already there, waiting for her to arrive.<p>

"Bad news," Severus began, "they're not serving ice-cream right now."

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says me."

A grungy looking house elf stood atop of the table. He was there to retrieve their orders. Lily looked at him through large green eyes, "oh, please! You must! I've had quite a day and nothing would do save for your sundae!"

The house elf eyed her for several moments before shrugging. "Suite you'self. It aint good for ye, all the suga' in the afte'noon."

Lily smiled as the elf vanished out of sight and turned to find Severus completely stunned at what he just witnessed.

"Felix Felicis," Lily said and sat down across from him.

"What? You drank Felix Felicis? But…why?" Severus asked, still shocked.

"I need all the luck I can get to avoid Potter," Lily said. "I heard that he's trying to ask me to the Ball."

"Well, tell him no!" Severus said, giving her the look that suggested that the notion was axiomatic.

"I can't say the wrong thing," Lily began. "I live in Gryffindor with him, I can't just tell him no without having to face him constantly and you know how the Marauder's are: they'll make a joke out of this for the rest of the year."

"Good! He's a complete arse!" Severus interjected, "let them laugh at him!"

"Oh, Sev," Lily smiled. She knew how cruel James Potter and the Marauders were to her best friend, always teasing him. It was easy to defend her best friend, yet the prospect of being a heartbreaker made her oddly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was that Lily knew how much James like her. Well, that's a bit of a stretch: everyone in Gryffindor, even all of Hogwarts, knew that James Potter was completely in love with Lily Evans. Merlin only knows why, for how often they speak to one another. But unlike everyone else, Lily had read his diary. Lily had had a glimpse into the more intimate element of James Potter, something that no one else has had. She felt oddly obligated to protect him from harm, and the only way she knew how to at this point be to avoid a confrontation.

"You're too kind, you know. You're too kind to that undeserving James, and you're certainly too kind for Narcissa…."

Lily's eyes bulged when Severus mentioned her. But he didn't notice because at that moment the house elf had returned with their Sundaes. She quickly composed herself while her mind raced on if Severus knew that Lily…_liked her._

"You shouldn't have helped her with the pop brew," Severus continued, shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. "I don't know why you did, she's so undeserving. And when I looked at the brew, I near laughed at how easy it was! She must be completely stupid…."

"Don't say that," Lily said, her brows furrowed, "she's not stupid. She's quite talented, actually. And I don't know why you're so upset with her, it's not like she's anything like Lucius and Bellatrix…."

Severus laughed, "nothing like them? Lily! She's exactly like Lucius and Bellatrix: spoiled, self-centered, Muggle-hating…."

"Shut it," Lily snapped. Her eyes were blazing with intensity. "You know, I didn't come to talk terribly about Narcissa. I came to spend the afternoon with you and you're completely ruining it by just talking all this rubbish!"

Severus' mouth lay ajar. He felt rather ashamed of himself in that moment and averted his eyes to his ice-cream. Having suddenly lost his appetite, he tossed it aside and silently sat there. Lily looked at him and felt angry at him.

"Say something!"

"Say what?" Severus snapped back, "you know…we never used to fight! But now that you're friends with _Narcissa_, you seem eager to pick a one!"

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Lily tossed up her hands in exasperation, stood up and began walking away. She had left her ice-cream behind, regretting it after the fact but she wasn't about to turn back around and face Severus again. She was so angry with him, but more than that she was angry at herself. Was he right in suggesting that she'd changed since becoming friends with Narcissa? But in what way? She felt the same, didn't she? She shook her head; no, she didn't _feel _the same. But this was just part of life wasn't it? It was a phase, or some sort of hormones at work. I mean, this was all part of growing up, wasn't it? She felt angry at Severus for even putting such stream of thoughts in her head: he was just jealous! He was jealous of how much time she was spending with Narcissa! He wished he could be in all her classes….

Lily felt ashamed at her stream of thoughts and upon arriving at the Gryffindor girls dormitory, she consumed a sleeping pill she had purchased from Hogsmeade earlier in the week and allowed her mind to shut off for the afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16: The Three Broomsticks

**Chapter 16 The Three Broomsticks **

Lily loved this time of year. Everything was all the more magical with the aura of All Hallow's Eve: frightful decorations everywhere, traditional wizarding Halloween music playing in the hallways, the Great Hall had floating jack o' lantern heads and candles, and even the weather bolstered this time of year with thick fog. Walking to Hogsmeade was all the more menacing and Lily spooked herself as she walked alone. She had slightly wished she had asked Severus to join her, but she was still angry with him and didn't want to easily forgive him just for the sake of needing a buddy to go to Honeydukes with.

She should get a small pumpkin while she was in Hogsmeade, she thought as she walked through the fog. They had gardens near honeydukes for the cottages nearby and if she was careful, she could snatch one. Lily had grown up with the tradition of carving pumpkins for Halloween and wanted to continue it as it reminded her of home. She was a little homesick and surely this would remedy it. Surely….

"Hey Lily, what are you doing out here by yourself, eh?"

She recognized that voice anywhere and rolled her eyes, pretending she didn't hear Sirius Black walking towards her. She felt him put his arm around her and she shrugged it off.

"Oh come now, you need some company. Can't leave you alone in this fog, now can I? What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

"Are you scared to walk alone, is that it?" Lily sneered, walking faster away from him.

"Don't be like that, Lily," Sirius said, running after her.

_Clearly he was afraid of the fog._Lily was annoyed—she didn't want to hang out with a Marauder. She didn't ever want to hang out with a marauder and she even prefers isolation in the fog than to have to walk another mile listening to an immature jackass.

"C'mon, Lily, please," Sirius said, shuddering as he looked nervously around him.

Lily glared at him with piercing emerald eyes for several moments and he let out a toothy grin. He looked just as stupid as he was and she hated how sorry she felt for him.

"Fine, just keep up," Lily groaned and trudged on.

It was getting chillier as they descended down the trail and Lily rewrapped the Gryffindor scarf around her neck to fit more snugly. They walked in silence for several moments and Lily hoped that it would remain like this the whole trip. That hope was shattered when Sirius opened his mouth.

"So, what are you going down to Hogsmeade for?"

"Honeydukes."

"Wicked. I'm going to stop there later for some Cauldron Cakes—they're my favorite, you know."

"That's nice," Lily was being rather short with him. She felt a bit bad for being so, but he was such an asshole to Severus. How could she betray her best friend right now by talking to him? Ugh, _how could she not?_He was equally an asshole as far as she was concerned in that moment!

"The sugar quills are really good, too. I think I might get some of those. Anyways, who are you meeting down in Hogsmeade?"

Lily ignored the question. She didn't need to answer—she didn't owe him anything.

"Because the rest of the gang are at Quidditch, you know, and well…if you wanted to join me for some butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks…."

"No, thanks."

Sirius blushed from embarrassment and cleared his throat awkwardly. Lily felt smug with herself at having rejected him outright. She didn't even understand why Sirius was even talking to him. It's not like they ever talked before. He was James' best friend and Lily couldn't stand the way they immaturely acted while together. Countless times she had caught them being maliciously cruel to Severus and countless times she defended him, yelling at those stupid Marauders for how they treated him. She suddenly missed Severus and wished she had invited him along, despite everything.

"I've got a couple galleons to spend. The butterbeer and lunch'd be on me," Sirius nervously began, "if you'd like."

Lily was still thinking about Severus and then her thoughts drifted to Narcissa—the whole reason they fought to begin with. A smile spread across her face at the thought of her. She wasn't even listening to Sirius' mumblings.

"See, there ya go, Lily!" Sirius beamed at seeing her smile. She looked so beautiful against the ugly fog and he felt suddenly better about walking with her. "You could get whatever you like there. They have a burger dish there, d'you know that? It's a great muggle dish—James introduced it to me. I'm not sure if you like it much but…."

"What?" Lily had just caught up with the conversation and didn't have the slightest clue as to what Sirius was talking about. They were coming to the gates of Hogsmeade, thank Merlin, and she was two seconds away from heading to Honeydukes. Alone. Far away from Sirius.

"Oh, I was just saying how the Three Broomsticks has burgers and…oh, no," Sirius' eyes bulged open and Lily followed his gaze. Far off in the distance was none other than Narcissa Black, his cousin, and …Bellatrix.

Lily's brows furrowed. Where was Felix Felicis when she needed it? She even searched in her bag hoping a vile would come up, despite knowing with near-certainty that her last vile was back in her room. What was she thinking not carrying it around? It was such a perfect potion! How beautifully it worked with speaking to Narcissa the other day in Transfigurations! What an idiot she was not drinking it today! She could have used the luck to avoid Sirius and now them.

"Sirius Black."

Bellatrix had noticed them from the distance and waved him over. Lily looked to her left. She could easily walk the back way towards Honeydukes. It would be weird, yes. They would find her weird. Oh Merlin, _she was so fucked._

"Just my luck," Sirius groaned softly.

Your luck? YOUR LUCK? Lily's mind was screaming at him. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix were making their way towards them and Sirius wasn't moving an inch their way. Lily could not possibly be any more angry with him. How dare he bring his muggle-hating cousin Bellatrix her way? And how was she supposed to interact with Narcissa? Lily began inching slowly away. She could still walk away.

"Who's your friend here, Sirius? Come now, don't be rude! Introduce us."

Lily stood there, confused as to how Bellatrix didn't remember her after the train incident with Severus at the beginning of the year. Was she that arrogant that she was acting as if she wouldn't remember Muggles? But then why would she go out of her way to want to be introduced? Such arrogance! It was intolerable!

"This is Lily, she's in Gryffindor with me," Sirius mumbled.

"And I'm Andromeda," the girl smiled. "Perhaps you know my sister, Narcissa?"

Lily tried to hide her shock as she looked at the spitting image of Bellatrix to Sirius to Narcissa. Narcissa had a mischievous grin on her face but Lily ignored it as she fought back the urge to exhale in relief that this wasn't Bellatrix before her. Oh thank Merlin it wasn't! Andromeda is the nice one, she remembered Severus telling her how Andromeda liked muggles.

"Yes," Lily smiled gently. She caught Narcissa's gaze momentarily who looked confusingly at Sirius.

"Cousin, what are you doing in Hogsmeade? Shouldn't you be at Quidditch?" Narcissa asked eloquently.

Lily felt intimidated to be amongst the Blacks. This was Narcissa's territory: anything could go right now.

"No, they're training the newcomers…and me and Lily were just about to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh?" Andromeda's eyebrows perched up. Lily could feel Narcissa's gaze pierce her. Lily was very tempted to slap Sirius upside the head for lying and involving her in his business. Lily had never said she was going to have lunch with him. Why would he say something like that?

"It should be ironic that Narcissa and I were also to have lunch there, join us!" Andromeda said. It was not a request and this time it was Narcissa who looked surprised. Her eyes challenged her sister but Andromeda ignored it. "Come Sirius, Lily…."

Andromeda turned and began walking towards the Three Broomsticks while the rest of them stood there, unsure of what to do next. Lily made the motion first: "thank you, Andromeda, but I actually must make my way towards…."

"Nonsense," Andromeda turned to cut her off and smiled in a charming manner, "I must insist you join us."

She was relentless and Lily looked up pleadingly at Narcissa. Her eyebrow was arched and she nodded once before following behind her sister. Sirius caught Lily's gaze and she could tell he was just as uncomfortable with this arrangement as she was. He mouthed "I'm sorry" before following them himself. Now Lily stood there as the three Blacks ascended towards the Three Broomsticks. She had half a mind to run away from this situation. But Andromeda had insisted. And Andromeda was Narcissa's sister. _She's friendly to Muggles, you'd like her. _Severus' voice whispered in her head. And Lily was defeated. She followed behind them.

They sat down at a round table in the back. Everyone was facing one another, there was no hiding here. It was apparent that only Andromeda was enjoying herself as she smiled while reading the menu. Narcissa held her stoic expression as she too read the menu and Sirius twiddled his thumbs nervously secretly wishing he had attended Quidditch, instead. Lily stole a glance at Andromeda and Narcissa, admiring how pretty the two of them were. Andromeda had curled raven-black hair and had the same dark eyes as her eldest sister Bellatrix. The difference between the two was their demeanor: Andromeda actually smiled and seemed to enjoy herself. Narcissa pretended not to know Lily and so Lily followed her lead. If this wasn't going to be the most awkward lunch…well, it could have been worse if Bellatrix were here. Lily knocked the underside of the wooden table quietly to not jinx herself.

"You were born a muggle, correct Lily?" Andromeda asked without looking up from the menu.

"Yes," Lily replied. Her appetite for lunch was dwindling by the passing moments.

"Would you, then, recommend a Hamburger?" Andromeda caught her gaze. Her eyes were twinkling and Lily was suddenly reminded of Dumbledore.

"Sure," Lily felt relieved that this was what she meant by the question, "yes. I mean, it's quite delicious. If you add cheese to it, it makes it a cheeseburger and is better—in my opinion."

"Is that right?" Andromeda smiled, "let's try that."

The statement had been addressed at Narcissa. All eyes were on her now.

"Very well," Narcissa half-sighed and closed the menu.

"It's funny because on the way over here, I was asking Lily about burgers and telling her how Three Broomsticks has it on their menu," Sirius jutted in, feeling a bit more confident now that his two Slytherin cousins seemed perfectly fine with eating with a Muggle, "you know, my best friend James introduced me to them…."

"Oh, yes. James Potter—I've heard a lot about him," Andromeda had a tone to her voice, "you know how close I am with Severus, dearest Sirius…."

Lily could hear Sirius gulp and Lily's eyes illuminated as she watched on eagerly.

"How sick am I to hear of you and your little friends bothering that poor boy! Why can't you ever leave him alone? I don't understand why you tarnish your family's name by taunting a Slytherin! What if your father hears about this?"

Sirius was turning red and Lily eyed him. It's not as if she hadn't said the same things to him every time he and the Marauders bullied her best friend. The fact that Andromeda was also on his case about it made Lily feel more relaxed. Severus was right—Andromeda was worth getting to know.

"Alright, Alright," Sirius nervously said, "I won't do it again, Gryffindor's honor."

"Yeah right," Lily rolled her eyes. She didn't realize she had said it aloud.

"You don't believe him do you, Lily? Well, neither do I," Andromeda was eyeing him suspiciously. "It's a shame since you can be such a kind person, Sirius: that you allow yourself to sink to such a low level."

Lily was enjoying this a little too much. Both Lily and Narcissa were on the verge of laughing at poor Sirius and how he was being grilled by his cousin. It was all too hilarious, really.

"C'mon, Andromeda, can't we just…you know, have lunch and …."

"You will apologize to Severus and you and your friends will never bother him again, you understand?"

"Yes, Andromeda."

Sirius was as red as a tomato and it was perfect timing that their waitress arrived to retrieve their orders. The four of them ordered cheeseburgers and Lily felt rather excited that Narcissa was going to try one, herself. She had doubted that Narcissa would have and was pleased to find herself wrong.

"So, tell me: you're friends with Severus, yes?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Lily answered. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to lie about this.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you," Andromeda continued on, "it's nice to put a face to the name."

"Thanks," Lily slightly blushed. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. She wasn't sure who talked about her: Severus or Naricssa, or both? It was time to switch the tune of the conversation.

"So what do you think, Sirius," Lily began, an excited tone in her voice, "do you think the Slytherins can handle losing the Quidditch cup to us Gryffindors this year?"

They all began laughing and taunting one another as to which team will win. According to Narcissa and Andromeda, Lily ought to begin bringing tissues to the next Slytherin vs Gryffindor match so she can cry when they lose. Lily guffawed at the suggestion, saying that the only reason she would bring it would be to offer it to them as Slytherin lost. They all laughed and joked around. Lily felt pleased to see Narcissa laughing and was so glad that she didn't run off to Honeydukes—she would have missed this.

Shortly after, their food arrived and Lily eagerly watched as the Black sisters took bites out of their burgers. Andromeda's face lit up and Narcissa nodded twice at the mouthful of food.

"So, do you like it?" Lily asked.

"Delicious," Narcissa said. Lily looked into her honey colored eyes: she was telling the truth.

"Yes, this is quite good," Andromeda said and continued talking about burgers and cheeseburgers with Sirius. Lily and Narcissa were still glaring at one another. Narcissa looked beautiful today and it wasn't until this moment that Lily allowed herself to look at her whole attire. She was wearing an Emerald dress of sorts: the top was a corset running over a white blouse that made up for the arms and the dress was a snug fit around her hips. Lily didn't see it earlier outside because of her black Slytherin robes, and was glad: Narcissa was breathtaking. Half of her hair was wrapped up behind her head in an intricate braid. She looked like a Celtic princess.

"Are you having fun?" Lily whispered. Sirius and Andromeda were busy talking about the All Hallow's Eve decorations around the castle and hadn't noticed any of their exchanges.

"Yes," Narcissa whispered back, "I didn't think it would go this well."

"Nor did I," Lily giggled softly as she said it.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Andromeda called them out, inviting them to join in the conversation on All Hallow's Eve.

"Can you believe the Ball will be this year? I'm ecstatic!"

"You would be, Andromeda," Narcissa smiled, "you've been talking about it all these years waiting for it to come."

"And it's about time," she declared. "I know what dress I'm going to wear."

"Do you have anyone in mind that you want to go with?" Lily chimed in, still a bit shy in the presence of Andromeda.

"I don't know, I might ask Severus," Andromeda winked at her, "that's of course…if you don't mind."

Sirius made a puking face and Andromeda nudged him playfully, "oh, shush. It's not like you're a catch! Who are _you _going to invite, Mr. Big shot Sirius Black?"

"You think I'm going to go? Ha!" Sirius was acting tough and they all laughed at him. "Whaaat?"

"You'd be a nightmare of a date!" Narcissa laughed at her younger cousin.

"Oh, like you'd be any better!" Sirius shot out his tongue.

"Of course she would," Lily blurted. Everyone's eyes were upon her, so she quickly added: "you'd probably complain the whole night about how you didn't want to be there!"

Lily nervously laughed and Andromeda nodded in agreement. Narcissa was still staring at her but Lily couldn't face her. This was the second time she'd done something like this: first she had told Narcissa how she'd want to attend the ball with her. _C'mon Lily! Snap out of it! Narcissa will think you don't have any friends to go with. _And the worst thing was: it was true. She couldn't attend with Severus, especially now that he's potentially Andromeda's date. Lily felt suddenly sad and lonely and smiled all the harder to cover it.

"Well maybe if I had someone worthwhile to go with…." Sirius egged on.

"Surely you're jesting," Narcissa butted in. She had sensed Lily's tenseness and needed the conversation to diverge and loop around back to making fun of Sirius. "No one should be subjected to such torture."

"Now, now, Narcissa," Andromeda cooed, "you have enough on your own plate with Lucius."

Narcissa blushed and Lily was confused.

"Is that who you're going to the dance with?" Sirius asked and then laughed tauntingly. "Merlin, he's the biggest scumbag in the school!"

"Mind your own business, Sirius," Narcissa defended and Sirius roared louder. A pain soured in Lily's chest at the thought of Narcissa going with him. She almost had to gasp for air.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Andromeda noticed the color had faded from her face.

"I think the food's getting to me, excuse me." She dismissed herself and made her way to the restroom. She could hear Andromeda remark that perhaps how the Three Broomsticks had prepared the burger was against her liking. She felt stupid and didn't know why she felt like crying. The acid was in her throat and she was so angry. Images of Lucius and Narcissa dressed up regally dancing the night away taunted her mind. She quickly rain into the stall and closed the door as the tears streamed down.

She heard the door creak open.

"Lily?"

It was Narcissa. Lily quickly took a deep breath and made her voice sound as normal as possible: "yes?"

The door was now closed. Somewhere on the other side of the stall door, Narcissa was waiting. Lily pretended to cough and gag for several seconds, hoping that would prompt Narcissa to leave her be. She didn't go away.

"I'm fine, really. I just need a few minutes…."

" You sure? Do you want me to call a nurse? There's one who lives down the street…."

Lily flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Narcissa looked even more beautiful in her attire standing up. The way her hair flowed down her back! Lily quickly nodded against the suggestion, gaining control of her emotions.

"I'm fine now. My stomach's been bothering me all day, it's not because of the burger," Lily lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was really worried," Narcissa said, pulling Lily's hanging red-hair to rest behind her shoulders.

"You should let your hair down for the ball. It's so beautiful," Narcissa whispered.

"I…I don't think I'm going…" Lily began. "I might just go home for the night…to be with my family."

"You can't!" Narcissa's eyes were bulged open, "you can't miss the All Hallow's Eve Ball! No! You can't do it, Lily. This happens only once in a lifetime!"

Lily shrugged and forced a smile. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I hear there are loads of people who are lining up to ask you…."

Lily snorted. It's not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Narcissa," Lily whispered, her breath hitched and she averted her eyes. She was feeling the anger arise. The Ball wasn't going to be fun. Who was there to hang out with? Everyone else had their groups and clicks. Everyone else had plans. She was not part of any of that, and she didn't want to be. No, she would go home. She could pass out candy with Petunia and watch scary movies.

"Sirius, he wants to ask you and I think…." Narcissa spoke quietly, equally nervous at what it was she was suggesting.

"Go with Sirius?" Lily let out a loud laugh. She was on the verge of hysteria. "You're jesting? What makes you even think I'd want to go with…"

"It's the only way we could…" Narcissa gulped hard, her eyes averted to the ceiling. It looked as if she was fighting back tears and she inhaled.

Every ounce of Lily's focus was on Narcissa. She was all ears, her eyes scanning Narcissa's face looking for her motivations in all of this. "We could what?" she urged on gently.

"Attend the ball together," Narcissa finished quietly.


	17. Chapter 17: Honeydukes

**Chapter 17 Honeydukes**

Lily almost collapsed on her knees. What did Narcissa mean by that? Did she somehow feel as Lily did? No. That was impossible. She was just being kind. She wanted to have a friend there. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too: be surrounded by her Slytherin family and friends, and then to have Lily there at her side. What did Narcissa even need her there for?

"What about Bellatrix and Lucius, and all your Slytherin friends?" Lily asked. Her brows were furrowed.

"They'll be there, too. But they won't say anything, you know. If you're Sirius' date, they can't say anything. Sirius is family and Andromeda will be there to defend you if Bellatrix acts out…."

Lily wasn't absorbing anything outside the news that Narcissa was attending the ball with Lucius. It was all ludicrous, everything that she was suggesting.

"So, you want me to go to the ball with Sirius…and you're going to the ball with Lucius?" Lily asked in clarification.

"Yes," Narcissa said.

"Since when are you going with Lucius?" Lily's eyes searched Narcissa, "what about what you had said in class? About how you're going to reject him and how funny it will be and…."

"My parents," Narcissa pleaded, "my parents insisted after a letter from Bellatrix informed them of what I planned to do."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes bulged in horror.

"I don't expect you to understand this," Narcissa defended, "and believe me: I don't want to go to the ball with him. But this is something I have to for my family."

"So you want me to go with Sirius? Then fine! Do the honors and break the fantastic news to your wonderful cousin," Lily said sarcastically. She began to walk away, leaving a bewildered Narcissa behind her. Lily had opened the door and had one foot out when she heard a sob. She looked back to see Narcissa's face deep into her hands.

"Oh, Narcissa, please don't cry," Lily turned back around, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"I hate the way you make me feel," Narcissa sobbed and Lily put her arms around her shoulders as Narcissa's knees gave in and they both descended to the floor.

"Narcissa, if you knew…" Lily moaned, wrapping her fingers through Narcissa's hair onto the back of her neck, her other hand guiding her cheek to face her. "If you knew how I felt." Lily breathed; the words inaudible. Lily could feel Narcissa's breath and her eyes fluttered. She was so close to those full lips.

Narcissa inched towards her and Lily's mind screamed a million things. She felt wet full lips upon hers and her eyes blurred. The contact sent a spasm across her body and as quickly as it began, it was over. Narcissa quickly pulled away and Lily's lips felt bare without the connection. Lily was panting hard, her chest heaving heavily up and down. Suddenly she felt Narcissa's lips again and Lily's body shuddered from the contact. _Were they kissing_? Lily didn't know if her eyes were opened or closed. She didn't know where her hands were. Her whole body felt like jelly and she couldn't feel anything except Narcissa's soft lips on hers. This time, the moment lasted an eternity.

Lily didn't know how or when or why, but the moment stopped. She was as red as a ruby, she was sure of it. Her face felt flushed and she caught Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa looked pleased as she licked her lips. Lily nearly fainted.

"You will go to the ball with Sirius, then," Narcissa declared.

Lily was nodding uncontrollably. She was mumbling responses back to back: "sure," "of course," "no problem," "anytime."

_What had just happened? Did they just kiss? What did this mean? What is going on? What should she do? Should she say thank you? What in Merlin's beard is going on? Should she kiss her again? Should they talk about this? Why did they stop? Did Narcissa not like it?  
><em>  
>"Go on, I'll meet you back at the table," Narcissa said normally, as if nothing just happened, and stood up to use the faucet to wash her face.<p>

Lily was confused, excited, anxious, and after a moment of hesitation she left the bathroom. Andromeda and Sirius were sitting at the table looking rather flustered and she approached them cautiously, her mind still replaying what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Andromeda looked worried, "where is my sister?"

"She's still in the restroom, but I'm fine, thanks." It took every ounce of concentration to say the statement as normally as possible, "I'm feeling much better."

Lily was mumbling and Andromeda and Sirius looked at one another in confusion. Lily felt as if they thought she was acting odd so she quickly said the only thing that came to her mind: "I've actually realized… I must go to Honeydukes. Flume is waiting for me."

The excuse didn't even make a whole lot of sense. But nothing made a whole lot of sense in that moment. She pulled out a galleon from her sack and placed it on the table.

"You don't have to pay, I said I would pay," Sirius insisted.

"It's quite alright. It was a pleasure meeting you Andromeda."

"And a pleasure meeting you, Lily. I'm sure I'll see you soon," Andromeda said promisingly and Lily only could guess what she meant by that.

She quickly left, making her way as far away as possible from the Three Broomsticks. Once a distance away, in the small alleyway gap between two cottages, she stood with her back against the wall and allowed her head to fall back. She still felt the kiss, like a lingering shadow upon her lips. The thought of the kiss sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She moaned softly as she noticed how sensitive the region between her legs was. _Oh Merlin, how aroused she was! _

She stood quite still, not wanting to leave. Almost afraid to leave, even. She didn't want to see anyone. She could have stood there forever thinking about it. But when it passed forty minutes, her legs became restless and she peered around the corner. Elder witches and wizards walked around, enjoying the fog and discussing various topics. Lily didn't want to see any Hogwarts students and when she felt the coast was clear, she crept towards Honeydukes.

To her satisfaction, she hadn't run into anyone and to her unbelievable luck, Honeydukes was rather empty save for a few adults buying treats here and there. She sighed as she thought of the kiss once more and her body felt like jelly again. What _power_ Narcissa has over her!

"Ah, Lily!"

The storeowner, Ambrosius Flume, waved at her from behind the counter. He was a kind wizard and Lily was pleased to see that he was working today. His apprentice, whose name was easily forgettable, was rather unpleasant to encounter.

"The muggle candy you requested—it's delicious!" Flume beamed, "the candy corn is a marvelous muggle invention, if I do say so myself."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Lily said. Such an odd day: everyone was trying muggle foods for the first time, it seemed. "Were you able to save me some, then?"

"You'd be quite surprised, my dear! Someone actually came in and requested to buy some! I couldn't say no, of course. But here's all that's left."

He pulled a decent sized bag from behind the counter and Lily eyes illuminated.

"It's perfect! Oh, thank you so, so much!" Lily smiled and opened the bag, grabbing a couple and popping them into her mouth. She nearly melted at how delicious they were.

"So, how much do I owe you, then?" Lily asked, pulling out a galleon from her bag.

"Nine sickles. I'll throw in a chocolate frog if you want to make it an even ten."

Chocolate frogs were normally four sickles. He was being too generous.

"Oh, no, here. Give me another chocolate frog and it'll be a galleon," Lily insisted.

"Are you sure?" Flume asked and when Lily nodded he added: "You're a kind witch, you know. A real one of a kind. Never change!"

He put the two boxes of candy in the bag for her.

"I still need to get Ptolemy and Cornelius Agrippa," Lily commented as she retrieved the bag and looked down at the chocolate frog boxes. She was half tempted to open them right then and there.

"Those cards are rather tricky to find, it took me nearly ten years before I got them. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Mr. Flume," Lily said and made her way out of Honeydukes. She had a handful of candycorn in her mouth and was munching away happily until a figure across the street caught her eye.

_Oh for Merlin's sake._

"Hey, Lily," Sirius called out to her, waving and running towards her. "I just wanted to check if you were okay, you know. I didn't want you to walk all the way back up to the castle by yourself. Andromeda didn't think it was a good idea in case, you know—you get sick again. Or something."

Lily rolled her eyes, unable to say anything with her mouthful of candy.

"So, yeah, you heading back up, right?" Sirius was so nervous, and Lily knew why. Somewhere in the duration of this walk, Sirius was going to ask her to the damn ball. Narcissa had surely encouraged him to come. This was all a set up, and it was an annoying distraction from her thoughts. Despite it all, she nodded.

"Great, so er… I see you got some chocolate frogs," Sirius began, "I was going to go into Honeydukes but Andromeda and Narcissa had gone earlier and they had extra candy to give me. Pretty nice of them, isn't it? They're not as bad as everyone thinks. It's just that sometimes…well, a lot of times, we don't get along."

Lily realized this was a prime opportunity to hear inside information about Narcissa. After their unconventional moment in the bathroom, Lily wanted to know everything she could.

"Is that right? They are rather different than I expected, especially Narcissa…" Lily egged on.

"Oh, yes. Well, she actually seems different. Almost like she's changed…" Sirius said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, anyways… hey, look I wanted to ask you something but I don't want to…I don't…well, I don't know how to ask it, and yeah," Sirius had quickly changed the subject and Lily almost groaned aloud.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

Lily wasn't looking at Sirius. She was looking at the ground thinking how deeply trivial her life was.

"Sure," Lily looked up and forced a smile. "That would be fun."

"Oh, really? Seriously? Oh! Lily! You have no idea how you made my day!"

Lily shoved more candycord in her mouth and nodded encouragingly at Sirius. All she could think about was Narcissa and how she insisted that she go with Sirius so they could enjoy All Hallow's Eve with one another. If this was the only way she could be at the Ball, bobbing for apples with Narcissa, brewing potions, even dancing with her—the thought of being there with Narcissa and doing all that seemed worth all the days of hell leading up to that.

But what happened today? It still was unclear to Lily. Why did she kiss her? Was she being friendly? Why would she insist that she go with Sirius? Did she really want to set her up with her cousins? Was she thinking too hard about this? Did Narcissa like her the way that Lily felt towards her? Did she want to… what would they even be? Was she a lesbian? Lily looked at Sirius: he was smiling at her and blushing.

He was handsome, yes. She looked at his lips: they weren't ugly but they weren't nearly as attractive in comparison to Narcissa's soft lips. Could Lily kiss him? But she didn't feel attracted to him. Sirius, as far as Lily was concerned, as still that same asshole that beat up Severus all those times. But what if she did find him attractive? Could she kiss him? Could she like him? She realized she was asking her subconscious if she was a lesbian, or bisexual, or if this was just a phase. The thoughts were giving her a headache.

"But if we're to go together, you realize we'll be hanging out with your cousins, don't you?" Lily said, "and Severus, of course. I do not want to see your Marauder friends around us."

"Of course not, James is going to be pissed when he finds out that I asked you. He probably won't want to talk to me, even."

It was a prick thing for Sirius to do to his best friend and Lily didn't want to know why he asked her anyways. She didn't care: he was her means to spend All Hallow's Eve with Narcissa. _Oh Merlin! Narcissa had kissed her! It had happened! _The reality of what had happened was sinking in and she was coming out of her dazed mentality. To shut off her racing brain she busied herself with banal conversation on Quidditch to distract her until she could meditate on the day's events privately in her room. They were half a mile away from Hogwarts but it felt like she was worlds away. 


	18. Chapter 18: Returning Home

**It is unforgivable that it has been 1 year hiatus and I cannot express how sorry I am to have done this. There were technological reasons  
>but I'll spare you the sob-story. I will continue forward with this story and I hope to update regularly now that I have a laptop.<br>Thank you for your understanding, July 2013**

**Chapter 18: Returning Home****  
><strong>

"She was lovely," Andromeda recalled, "Sirius will be lucky if she attends the ball with her."

"Mmmm," Narcissa hummed.

The two Black sisters were lying in Andromeda's bed. Andromeda was busy knitting a Slytherin scarf for the coming winter while Narcissa was deeply involved in the plot of her book. They were both munching on the Candy Corn candy they had purchased earlier from Honeyduke. Ironically, Narcissa's mind was at peace. She had kissed Lily—one of the craziest things she has ever done, one of the most dangerous even, and despite it: she wasn't afraid. Who would Lily tell? There was Severus, sure. But he wouldn't repeat anything. He was too much of a coward, or too good a friend.

Narcissa may have been more worried if she wasn't absolutely certain that Lily enjoyed it, too. How empowered she felt after kissing her! How Lily heaved in response to their lips touching! Narcissa's grin widened. What a lioness she was!

"It's a brave thing you're doing, being friends with her," Andromeda continued, "and it's going to be wonderful to have her around at the All Hallow's Eve ball. That is, if she accepts Sirius' invitation."

"I have a feeling she will," Narcissa stated, recalling how eager Lily appeared after their exchange.

"Good," Andromeda paused, glaring at her stitch work, "I can't wait for the ball."

"Nor I, sister, nor can I."

The next morning, Narcissa woke up with a start. A noise had awoken her from slumber and she rubbed her eyes confusingly to find Bellatrix hovering over her. Narcissa realized she was still in Andromeda's bed. The book she had been reading last night was still open in her hands.

"You didn't come to dinner yesterday evening! Lucius and I were worried something became of you!"

"Oh Merlin, I completely forgot," Narcissa lied. She looked around for Andromeda but found the bed empty.

"Well hurry yourself, then," Bellatrix tugged at the sheets, "we 'aven't got all day, you know."

"All day for what?" Narcissa got up, feeling rather annoyed. She pulled her long hair and raveled it within her fingers until it formed the perfect bun.

"Home, silly. Didn't you get mum and dad's Owl?" Andromeda's voice cooed from the doorway. She stood at an angle against the door, her arms folded over her chest. "It came yesterday for breakfast; we discussed it on our way back from Hogsmeade."

Narcissa bit her lip. She hadn't paid much heed to the words Andromeda was saying during their walk back up to the castle. Her mind was otherwise occupied by more pressing matters. An overwhelming anger followed moments later as she realized what was going on. It was all happening so fast—Bellatrix to the right of her, clawing into her drawers, pushing and shoving various wardrobes and items into Narcissa's enchanted bags. Andromeda helping where she could, grabbing Narcissa's text books and other items related to Academia… Narcissa wasn't even allowed a moment to think. She was fighting back the tears as her heart ached in her chest. It was shock, and she wasn't overcoming it.

In accordance with customs, the Blacks arrived at the gate, eager to meet their children. The headmaster stood with them, looking on as a few of the Slytherin families gathered their children. The Malfoys were there to retrieve Lucius, and even Regulus and Sirius were going home. Narcissa noticed but didn't understand why all this was happening. It was unexplainably odd…

_Merlin's beard, Sirius is going home._

"Sirius," Narcissa hissed, seeing him across the hall. He looked up but couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from and looked bloody stupid with a curious grin on his face as he proudly wore his Scarlett and Gold attire.

"Come here, child," Narcissa's mother called out to her, extending her hand. Andromeda and Bellatrix were already by their father's side. The sight of her mother made her forget about Sirius, and even Lily. There was something so majestic and wondrous with seeing her mother standing in Hogwarts, her school, the home away from home. Narcissa's eyes illuminated and she ran towards her mother.

The embrace was welcoming. Her mother held onto her tightly, and Narcissa felt the kisses raining upon the top of her head, forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Mum!" Narcissa let all the tears fall, now. "Oh, mum!"

"How I've missed you!" Druella Black cooed, holding her daughter tightly, rocking their bodies back and forth upon her heels. Narcissa's head fit snugly upon her mother's chest and she could hear her mother's heart beating through the skin. Narcissa closed her eyes and smiled softly. They were together again, all of them. A wave of serenity filled her, a sensation she hadn't felt in a very long, long time, and she forgot all about Lily.

Pulling out of the embrace, she quietly clasped on to her mother's hands. They were soft but coarse, the veins were defined in a beautiful way. It pleased Narcissa to look down upon their hands: mother and daughter bonded as one. They walked, the entire Black family, as a unit out of the large hall and down through the grass trails towards the gates of Hogwarts. Other families could be seen apparating beyond the Hogwarts borders and Narcissa felt exhilaration, as if she were part of something greater, an unspoken truth. Slytherin younglings leaving with their pure-blooded parents who only decades before wore the very same Emerald cloaks. It was odd that much of the Slytherin house was going home. She had never seen anything like this, before. She wondered if she should feel nervous, but the fact remained that she didn't. It felt too good to be with her family.

"Think of this as a little vacation, sweethearts," Cygnus Black began, "in fact, the three of you and your mother will go down to Knockturn Alley and pick out your gowns for the All Hallow's Eve Ball tonight. You can have any dress that contents your little hearts!"

"And what of you, father? Will you not come, as well?" Bellatrix asked. If there was anything Bellatrix loved more than Knockturn Alley, it was their father.

"I cannot come, my love. I have to be elsewhere," Cygnus gently caressed Bellatrix, pulled her black curls behind her ears.

"Where?" Bellatrix looked sour, as if the notion repulsed her to her core.

"Now, now, Bellatrix, you musn't press your Father," their mother said a bit sternly, "the four of us have much to fill our focus with, tonight. We have errands to run, so do reflect on what you need while we are at Knockturn Alley. If you need anything for your classes, anything at all…"

"Can we go into Flourish and Blotts?" Andromeda asked, her eyes searching to see if such a request would be overly-selfish, "It's just… I'd like to sift through some titles. You know, see what's new in the world, and such."

"Well, I wasn't planning on going through Diagon," their mother sighed, pondering, "..but I do need to attend to a few affairs with Gringotts…yes, why not. You may go while I'm there, but take one of your sisters with you."

Andromeda winked at Narcissa. It was a suspicious gesture and Narcissa's eyes narrowed, wondering what her sister was planning. Whatever it was, the lie was clever enough: Andromeda was the one who read books zealously. She had a passion for them. Whatever she was hiding, she was hiding well.

They had reached the safe-zone and before Narcissa could fully prepare herself, she felt her body pulled violently upwards and she landed hard upon her feet on the ancient carpet she knew all too well.

"Welcome home, loves."

**Soon to come...Chapter 19: Diagon Alley **


	19. Chapter 19: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 19: Diagon Alley**

In the parlor of the Black Estate is a carpet eight centuries old: a heirloom passed down between the matriarchal descendents. It once belonged to a mighty Prince of the great Persian Empire. The poor soul had his heart broken by a beautiful maiden who found him spoiled and capricious—a powerful tyrant who inflicts harm upon others for his own entertainment—and denied him her hand in marriage. The Prince's eyes burned as he witnessed her lovingly embrace one of his servants under the shade of a pomegranate tree in his garden. His throat swelled with the acid that coursed through his veins—had she no morsel of dignity? That he, a mighty Prince, should request her love, and she would deny him for a servant who bows in shame before the Prince, performs every task demanded by him like a pathetic slave. Convinced, he became, that she was a demon, disguised to tempt the Prince into sin, and he had triumphed over the demon's temptation by allowing the demon to sicken the lowest of souls—his slaves.

All women are demons, the Prince concluded, and they should all die violently by his sword. A massacre of women above the age of sixteen followed, the royal guards plucked their fruit from them, savoring their sweetness until they've satisfied their pleasures and discarded their corpses into the River. Indeed, the River ran red, but not as red as the delicious pomegranate clasped into the Prince's hand as he slowly nibbled away its insides. He swallowed the seeds with great satisfaction and praised the divine heaven from the balcony of his castle.

A gentle knock came from his door and the Prince was pleased to find his Vizier holding a tray filled with his favorite Chinese pastries and three steaming-hot cups of green-tea. Indeed, his Vizier was wise and knew how to please the Prince. He was welcomed in most graciously and the two sat down at a large table embroidered in gold. The Vizier suggested that the Prince had been rash on his decree and should withdraw his request to slaughter all women. The Prince waved his hand maliciously, dismissing the old man's suggestion, stating that his Vizier has perhaps gone senile and he ought to look for another one.

The Vizier was patient and cunning and exclaimed to the Prince that he had never before lied or cheated the Prince in his long years of service, so why the distrust now? The Vizier continued to explain delicately that women-kind is a foreign entity that cannot easily be understood without study and efforts. To erase an entity simply from misunderstanding is a fool's way, and surely the Prince was not a fool? A twinkle in the Prince's eyes at this revelation pleased the Vizier and he further guided the foolish Prince: take my daughter as your mistress, she will teach you the ways of womanhood.

The Prince agreed and immediately began decorating his palace with Emeralds and Diamonds, treasures whose colors reflected the Vizier's daughter's favorite colors. The Vizier also had mentioned that his daughter loves serpents, so the Prince had statues of such creatures assembled all throughout the Palace so that his new mistress would feel at home. Excited was the Prince for her arrival that night that he spent his afternoon hours pacing the entire distance of his palace. His body was exhausted but his heart thundered at the endless possibilities.

Nightfall came and the Prince sat in his most regal robes upon his overly-cushioned bed. There was the calming aroma of roses and his member perked excitedly as he imagined where it would be entering by the moon's rising. A knock came, finally, and he sat up from his bed, smiling as charmingly as possible as he bade admittance. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life walked in. The fairest of skin, the reddest of lips, the perking of her breasts and the little fabric that she wore allowed him full view of everything he wanted. His member throbbed underneath him and he opened his arms for a welcoming embrace.

_"I am Shahrayar, your Prince. And what is your name, my lovely mistress?"_

"Imperio."

Narcissa glared at the beautiful carpet, of its intricate Arabic scripture that detailed the kind and compassionate actions the King of Persia committed once the throne was his. He redeemed himself to the people after his attempts of slaughtering the entire population of women in the kingdom. It is written that his heart changed when he fell in love with the Vizier's daughter, who taught him to let go of his past and forgive all its wounds.

_Muggles_, Narcissa thought, _if they only knew…_

"We'll be leaving in an hour, loves, I suggest you unpack your things quickly," her mother said, squeezing Narcissa's shoulder gently, pulling her out from her stream of thoughts.

Narcissa immediately grabbed her bag and descended up the stairs with haste. Her room was seemingly untouched, all thanks to the cleverness of their elf. Her bed felt like heaven as she jumped upon it—it was twice the size of the one at Hogwarts. She sighed and turned to her side, glaring at the pillow next to her. She closed her eyes and nudged close to it, her face partially upon it. She moved her arm gently around it, as if afraid that she would crush its essence. _Lily…_

Her eyes bulged open, realizing what she was doing and in fear she tossed the pillow to the opposite side of the bed, lying on her back with her arms clasped across her stomach staring at the ceiling. It was five o'clock on a Friday afternoon, what is Lily doing right this moment? Narcissa closed her eyes and imagined the possibilities: Lily studying studiously in the library, getting a step ahead for next week's lecture. Her head perched low into her books while her ravenous ginger hair spread out freely around her. She is curious on a particular sentence and her mouth twitches, her eyes narrow.

Or Lily is out with Severus walking on the various trails leading from Hogwarts castle. They're having a lark and smiling at one another. This was more of a reality than the former and a pang of jealousy filled Narcissa. Realistically, Severus was possibly one of the few Slytherin that remained at Hogwarts, maybe even the only one. Lily is spending time with that damned bastard right now because neither have anyone else to hang out with. The thought angered Narcissa to her core: she was bothered at the absurd notion of it! She was repulsed by Lily and disgusted with Severus. Feeling tears of frustration form in her eyes she clasped her hands hard against them.

"Bellatrix? Andromeda…Narcissa!"

Their mother called to them from below. Narcissa looked up at the clock frustrated: it hadn't even been a full half-hour. Groaning aloud she heeded her mother's beckon and quickly changed out of her Hogwarts attire and made her way down the stairs. Andromeda and Bellatrix were already at the bottom next to their mother, ready to leave. She resented the idea of apparating again, after how nauseous the earlier made her feel, but made her way and grasped hold of Andromeda's hand. A rough pull moments later and, as if thrust tightly into an overly-tight tube, she fell hard on her side on the cobbled street she knew all so well.

"There, everyone alright?" Druella looked around and was surprised to find Narcissa had fallen on the ground. "Oh love, it is hard to get used to, I know. Come, come."

Narcissa stood up and her mother helped brush any dirt or specs from her skirt. She was slightly embarrassed and felt angry for a moment but as she looked around to see no one save for Bellatrix had bothered to notice, and damn her for having a glowered expression, she sighed it off.

"Now, Andromedma, where it is you wanted to go, again?" Druella asked, pulling some coins out of her purse.

"Flourish and Blotts," Andromeda responded, looking hopeful at the coins pouring into her mother's hands.

"Very well, love, take Narcissa and meet at the Leaky Cauldron in one hour, understand?" Druella said sternly, "We must be prompt with our time if we are to make it to Oren's shop. She's expecting us and is even staying open later on our behalf."

"Yes, mother," Andromeda said, grasping hold of Narcissa's hand in obedience, "and might I ask for…"

"I was getting to that, dear," Druella said and placed a handful of coins into Andromeda's eager hands, "here's four Galleons. Two for each of you and please don't spend it all in one place, you know how that irks me."

"Yes mother," Andromeda cooed, eyes gleaming at the treasure she held in her hands.

Bellatrix seemed jealous and held a look of confusion on her face. Her mother looked at her and handed her three Galleons, "And here's for you, dear. You can put the extra one in your vault, now that we're on our way there now."

Andromeda pulled her sister in the direction of Flourish and Blotts, they were sprinting fast. Narcissa had no idea what was going on or what Andromeda was in such a hurry for and felt lungs were going to burst through her if she didn't slow down.

"We have to hurry," Andromeda said, "we're already late."

"Late for what?" Narcissa heaved and by the time she finished asking the question they were already in front of the famous book store. On the window was a large photo of a devilishly handsome man with green eyes and black hair. He was holding a book titled: "Psychedelic Muggles: one step closer to us," and filled all along the windows of the shop were the shimmering neon-painted book.

Andromeda squealed in delight and pointed to the line of witches and wizards inside the store, "he's here! We made it!"

She let go of Narcissa's hands and ran in before she could ask who. The poster changed its conformation and words appeared: Andrew Moore, Specialist on Muggle Studies, ambassador for Ministry of Magic. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous about this. Her mother would not approve and if her father ever found out about this, it would be their necks. Witches and Wizards were ushering in and out of the store and following a crowd she walked in after her sister.

Indeed there was a line and immediately she saw her sister towards the end of it, nose-deep in the neon-colored book. Unsure what all the commotion was about, she grabbed the closest one and stood next to her sister, opening its front pages:

_For millennia, Witches and Wizards have known of the various properties of roots, herbs ,and natural specimens. We have used them in our brews to contrive the most intricate of potions—we have conquered love with such knowledge, healed pain, and even extended life in the inevitable death. It is here and now, in the modern muggle age, that a new phenomenon has emerged amongst a generation desiring more out of their banal lives: use of plants with hallucinogenic properties to, as they believe, find themselves through a journey of self-discovery. Such journeys are bolstered by the modern rock music of their era, including musicians whose titles are most peculiar: Jefferson Airplane, The Doors ,Jimmy Hendrix, and Janice Joplin, just to name a few. Muggles consume Magical Mushrooms, which hold magical properties, and experience what they call a "trip," which is an alteration of their senses and allot them to face their reality with a new lens. Being of the Wizarding World, we know how dangerous this is as they are not brewing its properties as is meant to be done with magical growths. Also, it must be noted that consuming organic mushrooms, or any plant at that matter, that contain magical properties is dangerous for the Muggles, as they do not possess the protein-receptors in their bodies that are essential for processing the chemicals in a natural way (coined IM-Proteins after Irandium Megarose discovered them in 1853). Too great a concentration of the magical chemicals in a muggle's body can cause an "overdose" which is essentially a breakdown of organs, for they cannot naturally process the chemicals and thus it acts as poison in their bodies. They are often taken to their medical centers, where their muggle technology and knowledge is limited on this subject matter. Indeed, it is an interesting phenomenon to witness and I feel an Anthropologist of sorts, observing acts which I could cure instantly. Though, of course, I cannot._

The muggles have created a brew of their own with similar psychedelic properties as the mushrooms I have stated above, they call it: LSD. It was brewed in a laboratory, allegedly by accident, and once its hallucinogenic properties were discovered, the potion and its recipe were spread across the world. It is particularly popular among Americans, who have begun a cultural-revolution of sorts. It is curious and makes one wonder: are they on the brink of causing an evolutionary pull within their bodies to adapt to the magical properties? Are we seeing the commencement of a domino effect and one day, several centuries from now a larger percentage of the human populace will harbor the IR-Protein and, thus, be prone to magic? I am curious, myself, and thus I ventured to America to be part of an Electric-Kool Aid party where I had the pleasure of meeting a prominent American author Ken Keesey….

Narcissa shut the book and stared at the cover. Its neon colors were swirling in an unflattering fashion. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head in confusion at the absolute rubbish she just read. Muggles evolving into witches and wizards? Consuming poisonous substances? Was the Muggle-world that stupid?

"It's brilliant!" Andromeda swooned, her eyes bulged in happiness. "I've been waiting to get my hand on this! He's absolutely wondering! Challenging the traditional beliefs and notions upheld by all those old witches and wizards who have little education on the physiology of the wizard's anatomy— it's bloody incredible."

"Right," Narcissa said dryly, "well…I'm going to look up some potions texts upstairs. Can I have my two galleons?"

"Oh, you don't get it," Andromeda said crossly, "I mean, this is such a revolutionary proposal! And it's going to shift our hegemonies forever! And you're missing out on meeting the man who wrote this to go upstairs for potions? You don't even like potions…."

"You're jesting, right? Look at this line! I'll have found and paid for what I need twice over and you'd still not be anywhere nearer to the front," Narcissa responded, taking the golden coins from her sister.

"Well, hurry back then," Andromeda called back as Narcissa walked away through the crowd and made her way to the stairway that was towards the front of the shop and descended up all the way to the second story. What she wanted would be rather difficult to find, but that wouldn't stop her.

She made her way through aisles, past the transfiguration and potions sections, past the history texts and past the Ancient Wizard's philosophy. She wasn't entirely sure if any books of such topic existed, and her heart yearned out at the idea that she was walking around aimlessly like a madwoman. After ten minutes of walking down almost every column and sure that she was a fool for even thinking anything, she saw a bright red book from the corner of her eye.  
>"The Art of Pleasure," Narcissa mouthed and she inched towards it, aware of wandering eyes upon her. She looked around twice before grabbing it quickly from the high shelf and opened it. She gasped silently at the photos within: wizards and witches nude and engaging in sexual acts. One photo was of a witch on her knees, her mouth opened and filled with the Wizard's cock as he inserted it in and out of her mouth. Another photo featured the same Wizard and Witch thrusting towards one another in the act itself. She shut the book feeling embarrassed and repulsed at what she had just seen and was about to put it back on the shelf when something within her demanded she open it again.<p>

Narcissa's breath was elevating as she saw the images of the Witch moaning as the Wizard thrust into her. She was so grateful that photos do not protrude sounds and eyed around again in paranoia that someone, anyone, could see her looking at these erotic photos. She flipped to the beginning of the book where it had a table of contents and found a chapter titled: Sexual Acts between those of the same gender. Her heart was racing as she flipped to page one hundred and twelve. Right there on the very first page were two wizards, oh Merlin, kissing one another passionately. They were half-nude, and their muscle tone was incredible. One had an erect and plumped penis, moistened at its tip. The image should have repulsed her, as the previous one did, but this didn't. In fact, she found the image undeniably beautiful. Eyeing around inconspicuously, again, she turned the page and almost collapsed.

Two grown witches entwined in a lover's embrace, one's hands thrusting into…_Oh Merlin._ Narcissa's eyes were working zealously to memorize every detail of the photo. One witches breasts were large and hung proudly, heaving back and forth as her hips weaved against the hands that worked her. The witch's hands were _inside _her. A feeling formed in Narcissa's stomach and transmitted all the way down to her womanhood. Flipping the page Narcissa saw the two witches in a unique position: one was on her back and the other atop and facing the opposite direction, each one's mouths implanted on the other's pussy. Their heads bobbing slightly, in a sensual and pleasing way and Narcissa understood after several moments exactly what they were doing.

"Oh," Narcissa's breath hitched. She wasn't even sure if she said that aloud, or if it was just an exhale of breathes after having forgotten to breathe in that moment. She felt herself moisten between her legs and feeling uncomfortable she moved her legs slightly and a wave of pleasure travelled up her spine and all over her body. Her mouth felt unbelievably dry and she had a lump in her throat. She was unbelievably aware of her bodily functions now.

She closed the book and put it away quickly, fearing what would happen to her if she dared continue. She looked above and finally saw a sign labeling the shelf as harboring books of an erotic nature and quickly memorized the book's location relative to others and nearly ran out of there. Once she was in the aisles for Potions she stopped to catch her breath. She put her hand to her heart and felt it thundering underneath her and she smiled at the excitement of it all.

"Narcissa…are you up here? Where are you?"

Andromeda was calling her from the stairs and Narcissa quickly made her way to her sister who was holding a copy of the book that seemed to have been signed by the author.

"I'm here. Sorry, I became so entranced by the …" Narcissa was still out of breath and Andromeda looked at her with a quizzing expression.

"By the Potions texts?"

"Yes," Narcissa responded a little too defensively, "besides, I was just about to come down. Did you already meet him, then?"

"Yeah, I actually saw Raiko standing in line towards the front and she let me cut," Andromeda smiled, "no one noticed, I think. It's a good thing you weren't with me, I don't think we would both have been able to get away with it."

"Mmmm," Narcissa nodded, trying desperately to cover up the fact that she was flushed.

"Well, come along then, we've only five minutes to meet mother. Did you buy your book already?"

"No, no," Narcissa dismissed, "as it turns out, I don't need it."

"Looked up what you needed to and studied it already, did you, you clever witch?" Andromeda teased as they descended down the stairway together.

"Yes. Besides, I have a potions tutor who can…help me out," Narcissa smiled, realizing the statement wasn't entirely a lie.

"Good, now come on let's run, we've only a few minutes to get ourselves to the Leaky Cauldron."

Narcissa did not contest as the two of them picked up the pace, running down the cobbled street towards the rendezvous point. The images she saw were emblazed in her mind and her heart skipped a few beats as an image appeared in her thoughts: Lily's head between her moist legs, her ravenous red hair entangled around their bodies and her sweet lips sucking tenderly at Narcissa's sensual essence.  
><em>Oh Merlin…<em>


	20. Chapter 20: Oren's shop

**Chapter 20: Oren's Shop**

The Emereld dress shined and shimmered as she twirled childishly under the chandelier. Tints of green glistened across the wall and Narcissa's mother gasped and smiled majestically at the sight of her daughter gowned so regally.

"You are stunning, my child!" She cried happily, "Absolutely stunning!"

"Oh, Narcissa!" Andromeda gaped as she peered behind the curtain curiously and saw her sister.

Narcissa had been fitted to a skin-tight forest-green satin dress gemmed with Emeralds that glistened even in the dimmest of lights. The pattern went down the length of the side of her legs in swirled motions, mimicking patterns of peaceful swaying of willows in the wind. The skirted region branched out freely, allowing her free room to move about without restriction. It really was a perfect dress for the All Hallow's Eve ball. One could easily dance with it, or with her more pressing concerns: one could avoid creepy slytherin boys by running away from them. This was her resolve, she decided. If she had to attend the ball with Lucius, fine. But she wasn't obligated to enjoy the experience with him or stay around if he became too overbearing. Besides, Lily would be there.

_Lily. _The thought reminded her of the importance of the dress and she stepped before the mirror, looking at herself through new eyes. "I love it," Narcissa stated, breathless as she allowed her imagination to conceived of the various possibilities and styles that Lily could wear-would wear-to the ball.

"I am so happy, my love," Druella stated and she gave a nodded approval to Oren who crossed her arms pleased that the final customer approved the fruits of her hard day's labor.

Narcissa was the last of the three to be fitted to her dress and she really would have expressed approval to any dress Oren presented her just to go home. It was an unexpected surprise, really, to find that the dress not only was stunningly beautiful but also comfortable to wear and easy to get on and off. Everyone left her to change out of the dress while her mother and Oren discussed the details of the billings. When she had come out, all things were packed and ready for their departure.

"Are we apparating?" Narcissa quietly asked Andromeda as they exited the shop's doors. Andromeda mumbled something back but she hadn't heard with her attention fully on the group of cloaked witches and wizards in the far corner of the street. They were running hurriedly towards Borgin and Burkes. One wizard's cloaks sifted mid brisk revealing a sliver of silver on a black leather boot, unmistakably recognizable.

"Father!" Narcissa called out excitedly.

The cloaked figure turned revealing a ghastly black mask embroidered in silver and emerald outlines of a skull. Narcissa's eyes bulged in horror and she stumbled backwards, tripping over her own uneasy feet. The figure glared at her for a moment before returning with the others and she watched the seven of them disappear into the dark arts shop.

"Narcissa, do not attract the attention of strangers!" Druella said rapidly, "not here. Not at night. Not without your father here…."

"…That…that was father…what is he…" Narcissa stuttered in confusion, being pulled to her feet by her startled mother.

"No, love, no. Your father is elsewhere, come along, hurry." Druella seemed in a rush to get them out of there. She ushered her children quickly to the Leaky Cauldron where they apparated back to the mansion grounds. Narcissa noticed her mother was upset and not herself, for she quickly went back in the house without saying a word to her children. Confused, Narcissa eyed Andromeda and shrugged slowly. Andromeda nodded once to the back yard, motioning for her to follow. They snuck away from Bellatrix who was far too absorbed in what she was doing to notice. Slowly venturing around the corner, they made their way through the vine archway leading into the botanical garden. Weaving through the rows of roses and hedges they finally arrived to the cement bench overlooking the fountain waterfall draining into the pond. This was Narcissa's favorite part of their house. Here were ducks quacking happily at one another and she sat on the grass, leaving the cement bench for Andromeda.

"What happened back there?" Andromeda asked, settling into the seat, "Mother just shut down after Oren's…."

"Those men in cloaks, who were they?" Narcissa asked.

"Fucking freaks," Andromeda guffawed, "I mean, cissy I have no idea who they are. Why do you even care?"

"I saw father," Narcissa began, "among them, I mean. He was part of the cloaked group heading to Borgin & Burkes. I saw his shoes, it was him! I know it!"

"Mother says it wasn't, though. You heard her earlier, he's at Sirius' house..." Andromeda said cautiously, looking quizzically down at her sister. "Why would she say that if he wasn't?"

"What if…" Narcissa began and didn't even know how to finish. This whole situation was bizarre. Was it that their father lied? Or…did their mother lie? The more Narcissa thought about it, the more ludicrous it all sounded. "I…I'm not even sure…I mean, loads of people probably have the same shoes as father, right?"

"Cissy, they were custom made," Andromeda said slowly, "we went together to order them two years ago for father's day…."  
>Narcissa gulped nervously while looking deep into Andromeda's hazel eyes. She looked serious and<p>

"And mother was visibly upset…" Narcissa continued and then looked shock to find Andromeda had burst out laughing.

"Our father's part of a Wizard's cult!" Andromeda said between laughs. "You realize how silly this sounds?"

Narcissa got up in a huff, "I haven't time for your larks if you haven't time to take me seriously!" Andromeda was clutching her side giggling and finding the sight too much to bear Narcissa ran out of the garden ignoring the pleas from her sister to come back. She broke out in a run of frustration and anger, the acid building in her throat. She was fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Who did Andromeda think she was? That bitch thinks she's so clever! Sitting there laughing.

The hot tears were fighting their way through her eyes and she blinked them away. It was all stupid, everything. Whatever she saw, it probably wasn't her father. It was probably someone with similar shoes. But why did they turn around when she called out? It almost seemed like they recognized her voice. The more she recalled the moment, the more of an elusive dream it seemed. Who dressed like that with the mask? For what purpose? And why does she even care when she can't prove it one way or another now? All water under the bridge!

Narcissa ran the length to the manor and burst through the door, ran through the empty rooms up the flight of stairs down the curved hallway into her room and locked the door before collapsing on her bed. She was seething about something she shouldn't even care about. A hoot from the window caught her attention and she beckoned her owl to her side.

"hey girl, you believe me right?"

The tabby owl shook her head playfully and hooted. Narcissa smiled and had a sudden idea. She grabbed her quill and parchment from her desk and came back to the bed next to the owl, who was busy clawing playfully at the pillow.

"This is between you and me," Narcissa said and winked at indifferent owl.

With a big sigh she dipped her quill in ink and painted black across the delicate parchment:

_Dear L,_

_It's me, N. Don't send word back, I'll talk to you when I return to Hogwarts. I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you. Hope you're having a good weekend!_

Narcissa read the letter a hundred times and finding the words as stupid as she felt, she crumbled the parchment and tossed it lazily aside. The owl looked on confused and she shooed it away, laid her head upon her pillow and just let the tears flow.


End file.
